


Вариации для вездехода с перестрелкой

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Капитан Шепард оказывается во временной петле. После запуска Горна она опять просыпается в медотсеке первой «Нормандии» и раз за разом проживает заново все последующие события. Что нужно изменить, чтобы вырваться из этого замкнутого круга?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations on a Theme, with Tank and Gunfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505809) by [servantofclio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio). 



**Глава 1**

Во второй раз Шепард не сразу поняла, что происходит.

Она очнулась в медотсеке рядом с Чаквас, порывающейся расспросить ее о маяке, и подумала: «Стоп, но я же была в Лондоне... Горн... Катализатор... Может, все это было лишь частью видения?». Она попыталась вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но все вокруг казалось ей слишком знакомым, люди говорили то, что она уже слышала, совершали поступки, которых она ожидала.

В клинике доктора Мишель она вглядывалась в лицо Гарруса, надеясь отыскать хоть какой-то признак узнавания, но Гаррус смотрел на нее выжидающе, пока она не произнесла свою реплику, а потом сказал то, что она уже знала.

Шепард дошла до самого конца, почти ничего не меняя. Но когда она уже стояла в Башне Совета, ее охватили сомнения. Может, если на этот раз она спасет Совет, они поверят ей? И не отправят разыскивать гетов — на верную смерть.

Не помогло. Они ей не поверили. Ее все так же отослали. Она погибла над Алкерой от удушья с мыслью: «Господи, только не снова!», а потом пришла в себя в лаборатории и скатилась со стола, не дослушав Миранду.

На этот раз Шепард пошла за Архангелом раньше, чем за Мордином, рассчитывая избавить Гарруса от ранения, но им снова не повезло. Ей пришлось опять вытаскивать оттуда его бесчувственное окровавленное тело, отчаянно надеясь, что он выживет, а когда он вышел из медотсека, все так же пытаясь острить, Шепард еле сдержалась, чтобы не броситься к нему в объятия.

Но теперь она отчетливее видела его страдания и скорбь, тогда как в первый раз все ее мысли занимало собственное воскрешение. Поэтому она старалась быть с ним осторожнее, медленно и постепенно вытягивала его из скорлупы и пыталась разговорить, настроившись на его волну. Было очень трудно удержаться от смеха, когда он удивился, что их «первый раз» оказался таким идеальным.

Если уж ей было суждено пройти повторно всю эту проклятую войну, то она собиралась пройти ее с Гаррусом.

Но ничего не изменилось, и она очнулась в третий раз со стоном: «Что? Опять?!».

— Что? — спросила доктор Чаквас.

— Не обращайте внимания, — ответила Шепард.

На этот раз она действовала иначе. На Вермайре спасла Кайдена, а не Эшли, и очень удивилась, когда перед Илосом он постучал в дверь ее каюты. «Ну что ж... пусть так», — подумала она, и это оказалось... неплохо. Он милый парень, и секс с ним был хорош. Может, именно этот фактор она и должна была изменить? Но на Горизонте Кайден повел себя почти так же враждебно и подозрительно, как Эш, и завалил вопросами, на которые даже не дал ей ответить. Она глядела ему вслед со смесью грусти и обиды, и, конечно, именно Гаррус хлопнул ее по плечу и сказал что-то утешающее.

В третий раз ей не хватило духа снова завязать отношения с Гаррусом, и ее мучили сомнения насчет Кайдена. Об этом Шепард размышляла по пути к ретранслятору «Омега-4». Может, именно это от нее и требовалось? Может, некие высшие силы хотели, чтобы она выбрала себе в спутники представителя собственной расы? Если так, это условие казалось слишком личным, но никакие другие варианты ей в голову не пришли. Поэтому Шепард решила стиснуть зубы и продолжать играть навязанную роль даже несмотря на то, что на Марсе Кайден зверски ее бесил. Позже она согласилась снова с ним сойтись, а еще позже зашла на главную батарею и обнаружила там Гарруса в обнимку с Тали.

Эта сцена разбила ей сердце, хотя, казалось, не должна была. На этот раз Шепард ни словом, ни намеком не показывала, что чувствует к нему влечение или любит больше, чем друга, так что... это ведь хорошо, что он нашел себе пару, правда? Он не обязан оставаться одиноким, и они с Тали заслуживают счастья.

В ту же ночь Кайден снова пришел к ней в каюту, и секс был все так же хорош, но потом Шепард долго не могла уснуть и глядела в потолок, чувствуя себя опустошенной. Прощаясь с друзьями в Лондоне, она забылась на мгновение и бросилась к Гаррусу с таким пылом, как будто они были больше чем друзьями. Но он, похоже, не придал этому особого значения, и, наконец, все завершилось. Снова.

В четвертый раз Шепард спешила. Пропустила все, что казалось ей не особенно важным и не вело к главной цели. Она устала от этого бесконечного цикла и просто хотела быстрее дойти до конца.

Это был настоящий кошмар. Рекс погиб на Вермайре, потому что она не смогла найти нужные слова, чтобы его убедить. Полет на базу Коллекционеров оказался катастрофой. Она потеряла очень многих. И самым ужасным для нее стала смерть Гарруса, успевшего произнести: «Я не смогу пойти с тобой до конца, Шепард», прежде чем его глаза погасли. Она целую минуту стояла над ним на коленях, совершенно ошеломленная. Это было неправильно. Все не могло так закончиться.

— Шепард, нам надо идти, — сказал кто-то... Миранда, наверное... и Шепард наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб. Он уже начал остывать. А ведь его кожа всегда была такой теплой. Почти горячей.

Она чудом пережила эту миссию, и дальше действовала с той же спешкой. Выполняла только самое необходимое. Если кто-нибудь хотел от нее каких-то услуг, отказывала, не моргнув глазом. И все время высматривала знакомые лица. Иногда на их месте оказывался кто-то другой, кого она толком не знала, а иногда — никого. Снова и снова она по привычке заглядывала на главную батарею и находила ее пустой. Шепард растерянно оглядывалась по сторонам и сбегала, чтобы не сделать что-то недостойное, например, разрыдаться.

После этого кошмара пятое по счету пробуждение в медотсеке стало настоящим облегчением. По крайней мере, у нее еще была возможность все исправить.

Так что в пятый раз и все последующие Шепард заставляла себя действовать медленно и методично. И все время что-нибудь меняла. Выбирала другое оружие, тактические приемы, состав наземной команды. Чтобы не скучать на миссиях, она решила научиться как следует водить «Мако». К несчастью, поиск полезных ископаемых оставался все той же невыносимо нудной задачей, но Шепард уже помнила наизусть, на какой из планет есть богатые залежи палладия, хотя ей и трудно было поверить, что все эти скучные сведения каким-то чудом задержались в ее голове.

Чаще всего Шепард заводила отношения с Гаррусом, но развивались они так медленно, что иногда ей хотелось кричать от отчаяния. Пару раз она попыталась заигрывать с ним на первом же задании, но наткнулась на недоуменный взгляд. Трудно было понять, то ли он такой тормознутый, то ли она просто не умеет флиртовать. В итоге Шепард вздохнула и помогла ему ремонтировать «Мако».

Воспоминания о самом первом цикле по-прежнему оставались самыми яркими. Шепард замечала, что какие-то мелочи постоянно меняются: случайные разговоры, неосознанные реакции. Неизменной оставалась ее любовь к Гаррусу. Ей так и не удалось его разлюбить. Но она скучала... скучала по самому первому, по ее Гаррусу. По тем временам, когда все было новым и непредсказуемым, и она не знала заранее все, что он скажет. Шепард пыталась сдерживать свои чувства, хотя бы чуть-чуть, потому что знала, что вскоре вернется к исходной точке и все начнется заново.

Но лучше так, чем без него.

Со временем ей удалось подчинить себе «Мако». (Где-то в глубине сознания она слышала насмешливые комментарии самого первого Гарруса о том, каких трудов ей это стоило). Теперь она могла перескочить через заграждение, раздавить гусеницами гета-ракетчика и увернуться от кислоты молотильщика. Она соскальзывала с утесов и приземлялась нежно, словно перышко. Все восхищались ее мастерством, даже Рекс, обычно делавший вид, будто ничто на свете не способно его удивить. Гаррус был просто в восторге, и его горящие глаза радовали Шепард до глубины души. Она брала его на большинство операций, где приходилось использовать «Мако», чтобы выслушивать комплименты, и тусклый свет в кабине помогал ей скрыть румянец.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Шепард утратила счет пройденным циклам — их точно было больше десяти, но, кажется, меньше, чем двадцать. В очередной раз она направилась в грузовой трюм в приподнятом настроении, радуясь, что убралась, наконец, с Цитадели — подальше от политических игр. На какую планету они собирались высаживаться? Ах, да, она же хотела первым делом забрать Лиару.

— Ну ладно, — заявила Шепард. — Гаррус, вы садитесь впереди со мной, Рекс, на вас пушка.

Кроган ухмыльнулся и потопал к «Мако», но Гаррус замешкался. 

— Капитан, это так необходимо?

Это было что-то новенькое. Он никогда раньше так себя не вел. Ну, разве что шутливо жаловался на ее манеру вождения в первые пару циклов. Удивившись неожиданному повороту событий, Шепард уставилась на него:

— Вы отказываетесь выполнять приказ, Вакариан?

— Нет! — торопливо ответил Гаррус. — Вовсе нет. Мне… хм… просто пришло в голову, что, может, на этой миссии можно обойтись без меня.

Шепард продолжала смотреть на него. Он моргнул, явно избегая ее взгляда. Что это еще за чертовщина?

— По-моему, это мне решать.

Он моргнул еще раз и опустил голову.

— Конечно. Простите, капитан.

Шепард направилась к «Мако», и Гаррус последовал за ней, но ей показалось, что она расслышала за спиной его тяжелый вздох.

Она могла бы не придать значения этому разговору, но и в вездеходе Гаррус повел себя необычно. Казалось, он буквально заставил себя залезть внутрь. Шепард знала, что их ждет, поэтому его возглас «Геты!» не стал для нее неожиданностью. Она ловко обогнула поток лавы, взмыла в воздух, пропустив летящие в их сторону ракеты под днищем «Мако», и развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы Рексу было удобнее целиться. Все следующие засады гетов они прошли с той же легкостью, и, когда Шепард играючи перемахнула через озерце лавы, с соседнего сиденья донесся изумленный возглас. Притормозив прямо напротив археологического раскопа, Шепард обнаружила, что Гаррус смотрит на нее в полном ошеломлении.

— Что не так? — поинтересовалась она.

— Ничего, — ответил он как-то уж слишком торопливо.

— Не морочьте мне голову, — буркнула Шепард. — У вас на лице все написано.

— Я… — Он старательно изобразил покерфейс. — Вы читаете выражения лиц турианцев гораздо лучше, чем большинство людей.

— Полезно знать привычки и обычаи представителей других рас, — ответила Шепард. — Разве вы не согласны?

Гаррус прищурился.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Я же здесь, с вами.

— Но выглядите удивленным. Почему?

Он поерзал на сиденьи.

— Просто вы… хм… очень хороший водитель.

Шепард пожала плечами.

— А что в этом такого необычного?

Краем глаза она следила за его реакцией. Он отвернулся.

— Ничего. Просто вы… — Он украдкой взглянул на нее.

Несколько секунд они глядели друг на друга, пока Рекс не рявкнул на них с заднего сиденья:

— Так мы идем уже за азари, или как?

Они выскочили из вездехода и направились в шахту, и на некоторое время Шепард выбросила разговор из головы. После возвращения на корабль все продолжало идти своим чередом. Она опять поговорила с Гаррусом об СБЦ и о нарушении правил и вспомнила о его странном поведении лишь однажды, когда после очередной высадки Гаррус окинул «Мако» взглядом и заявил:

— Если вы и дальше будете обращаться с «Мако» так бережно, капитан, мне нечем будет заниматься в перерывах между миссиями.

— В таком случае мы найдем вам что-нибудь, что можно откалибровать, — рассеянно ответила Шепард.

Гаррус словно оцепенел, а потом повернулся к ней с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице:

— Что вы сказали?

Шепард задумалась над собственными словами.

— В таком случае мы найдем, чем вас занять, — повторила она, не сводя с него глаз. — А вы что подумали?

Он слегка расслабил плечи, но его взгляд по-прежнему был настороженным.

— Не знаю. Наверное, я не расслышал.

Шепард прекрасно знала, что его слух гораздо тоньше, чем у людей, а говорила она достаточно отчетливо.

— Я думаю, вы могли бы поработать над орудийными системами, — предложила она.

— Это же нарушение протокола, — возразил Гаррус и бросил взгляд в сторону Эшли.

После всех этих временных петель Шепард начала относиться к Альянсу с определенной долей цинизма, но все равно не следовало забывать, что они тут не одни. 

— Это мой корабль и мои правила, — заявила она. — Так что поговорите об этом с Адамсом.

Гаррус кивнул.

— Спасибо, капитан.

* * *

Вот тогда Шепард и поняла, что нужно поискать возможность побеседовать с Гаррусом наедине. Пока она не знала, что и думать. Она была почти уверена, что умерла и после смерти обречена вновь и вновь проживать заново самые значительные годы своей жизни. Но… похоже, Гаррус помнил то, чего не должен был помнить, и это давало ей крохотную, отчаянную надежду, что этим циклам есть какое-то другое объяснение.

Шепард выбрала для исследования одну из незначительных планет. Насколько она помнила, там не было ни молотильщиков, ни гетов. Она велела Гаррусу готовиться к высадке и дождалась его в «Мако». Он пришел через пару минут и удивленно огляделся по сторонам.

— А кто еще едет с нами?

— Никто, — ответила Шепард, включая зажигание. — Только мы вдвоем.

Когда он залез в вездеход, вид у него был встревоженный.

Шепард ехала вперед, не выбирая дороги, скорее бесцельно блуждая, чем направляясь к какой-нибудь определенной цели. Теперь, когда им удалось уединиться, она не знала, с чего ей начать.

— Ну и как продвигается изучение орудийных систем?

— Прекрасно. Я думаю, что у меня получится улучшить одновременно и точность, и эффективность.

— А у вас большой опыт работы с такими системами? — Шепард продолжала украдкой наблюдать за Гаррусом.

Но его непросто было расколоть.

— При строительстве «Нормандии» использовались турианские технологии, так что да. Они не так уж отличаются от наших.

— Хм. — Шепард задала еще пару вопросов насчет боевого опыта, но не услышала ничего, что могло бы подтвердить или опровергнуть ее подозрения. — Вы ничего не хотите у меня спросить? — поинтересовалась она.

Гаррус бросил быстрый взгляд в ее сторону и вновь уставился прямо перед собой.

— Я рад, что сейчас с вами, капитан.

— Моя манера вождения вас больше не пугает? 

— С чего бы? Вы прекрасно водите.

Шепард перескочила через небольшой овраг, чтобы покрасоваться. Гаррус слегка напрягся, и она решила надавить сильнее.

— Скоро мы вернемся на Цитадель. Знаете там какие-нибудь интересные места?

— Лучшее оружие можно приобрести у интенданта СБЦ. Что касается брони, в жилых секторах есть пара неплохих магазинов.

— А как насчет развлечений?

Гаррус пожал плечами.

— «Сверхновая» намного лучше, чем «Логово Коры». Но, если честно, капитан, я не так часто куда-нибудь выбирался…

— Да ладно вам, Гаррус, — перебила его Шепард. — У вас ведь наверняка есть любимое место на Цитадели?

Лица турианцев многим могут показаться лишенными выражения, но только лишь потому, что люди недостаточно внимательны. На самом деле на их лицах можно прочесть множество разных эмоций, но они слишком быстро сменяют друг друга. Если бы Шепард не знала, что именно нужно искать, она бы не заметила промелькнувшее на лице Гарруса выражение боли. Она могла бы услышать сбившееся дыхание или увидеть краем глаза, как его рука сжимается в кулак, но попросту не поняла бы, что все это означает, без пристального взгляда в лицо. Когда Гаррус заговорил, его голос казался чуть более напряженным, чем обычно:

— Сказать по правде…

Шепард остановила «Мако» и обратилась к нему:

— Гаррус?

— Да, капитан.

Она выключила зажигание и развернулась в его сторону. Раньше его реакции были достаточно красноречивыми, но сейчас он полностью держал себя в руках, и его лицо казалось невозмутимым. Шепард пристально смотрела на него. Она различала крохотные искорки в бледно-голубых глазах. 

— Гаррус? — тихо повторила она.

Он слегка склонил голову и произнес с волнением и надеждой:

— Шепард? 

Не капитан. Он никогда раньше не называл ее по фамилии так быстро после их знакомства. 

Шепард сняла перчатку и с колотящимся сердцем приложила ладонь к его правой мандибуле, гладкой, целой, не покрытой шрамами. Она чувствовала его дрожь, взгляд его глаз был прикован к ней.

— На крыше Президиума, — прошептала она. — И ты у нас король в стрельбе по бутылочкам.

Она всегда, всегда позволяла ему победить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

— Шепард, — повторил Гаррус, и его голос сорвался. 

Они буквально набросились друг на друга; Шепард чуть не разбила губы о его ротовые пластины, но ей было все равно. Она думала, что ей придется ждать этого намного дольше — его языка, скользнувшего к ней в рот, его необычного пряного вкуса, пальцев, запутавшихся в волосах. Сама она потянулась к затылку Гарруса, чтобы почесать под гребнем, а второй рукой начала расстегивать броню. Мотор «Мако» заурчал, когда она нечаянно задела что-то на приборной панели.

— Сзади просторнее, — напомнил Гаррус. Его голос был низким, хрипловатым и задыхающимся — самым красивым звуком во вселенной.

— Ты гений, — выдохнула Шепард.

— Жаль, что я это не записал.

Шепард рассмеялась и потерлась о него щекой, а затем полезла на заднее сиденье, на ходу стаскивая с себя броню. Гаррус полез вслед за ней. На сиденье она упала уже в поддоспешнике. Обернувшись, она обнаружила, что Гаррус уже здесь: он с горящими глазами навалился на нее и начал расстегивать молнию. Им хватило буквально нескольких секунд, чтобы раздеться догола. О да! Как же она соскучилась по его теплу и шероховатым пластинам. Ей хотелось трогать его повсюду: облизывать мандибулы, царапать зубами горло, скользить кончиками пальцев по краю пластин и мягкой коже между ними. Она рассеянно замечала отсутствие привычных шрамов, необычную худобу (он нарастит мышцы позже, когда начнет носить тяжелую броню), но ее мысли вели только к одному — «хочу тебя здесь и сейчас!». Гаррус поглаживал ее груди, вылизывал шею, ключицы, опускаясь все ниже к соскам, но этого было мало. Шепард раздвинула ноги, обхватила его за талию, и он с урчанием вошел в нее одним резким движением, от которого у нее перехватило дыхание.

Они никогда не занимались сексом до того, как церберовские технологии укрепили ее кожу. Конечно, будет раздражение, ну и пусть. Шепард уже чувствовала жжение на бедрах, но ее это не волновало — Гаррус весь был лихорадочно-горячим, и ощущался еще горячее внутри, и она обнимала его до боли, и шептала его имя, как молитву, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Они двигались быстро и резко, жар внутри нарастал, ее стоны перешли в крик, и она выгнулась всем телом, кончая, а потом продолжала его обнимать, пока он не кончил вслед за ней. Опомнившись, Шепард обнаружила, что ее щеки мокрые от слез. Гаррус приподнял голову и провел пальцем по ее щеке, а она погладила синие метки на правой стороне его лица, еще не тронутой шрамами.

— Я так скучала по тебе, — призналась Шепард. — Ну, то есть ты был рядом, но…

— Я знаю.

— Больше никто этого не помнит, и в первый раз я думала, будто схожу с ума, и…

— Я знаю. Я чувствовал то же самое.

Шепард обняла его крепче, проведя ладонями по спине. Он обнял ее в ответ.

— Сколько было повторений... — прошептала она.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Гаррус таким же шепотом, и вдруг перед глазами у нее все расплылось, она громко всхлипнула и разрыдалась. Шепард не помнила, когда плакала в последний раз, она потеряла слишком многих, некоторых теряла снова и снова, и ее чувства начали притупляться. Но сейчас она была не одна, и мир вокруг нее снова казался реальным, и все погибшие были не марионетками, сыгравшими свои роли, а ее друзьями и боевыми товарищами. Гаррус молча ее обнимал, и Шепард постепенно начала успокаиваться, вслушиваясь в ритм его дыхания.

— Что за хрень с нами случилась? — спросила она, когда снова смогла заговорить.

Гаррус глубоко вздохнул.

— Я надеялся, ты мне расскажешь. Что-то должно было произойти в самом конце, но я понятия не имею, что именно… Что было на Цитадели, Шепард?

Она уже и забыла, что он не мог этого знать, ведь у нее не было возможности никому рассказать.

— Все очень… странно. Я разговаривала с Андерсоном и с Призраком, а потом появился ребенок. Он сказал, что я должна сделать выбор. Дать указания Жнецам.

— Выбор между чем и чем?

Шепард покачала головой.

— Это не важно. Я перепробовала все варианты. Но что бы я ни выбрала, каждый раз приходила в себя в медотсеке на первой «Нормандии». — Она крепче сжала плечо Гарруса. Ей так и не довелось узнать, что произошло внизу. И страшно было спрашивать. — А что было с тобой?

— Я… — Он помолчал. — Обычно я прикрывал тебя, когда ты бежала к лучу. Иногда координировал действия с турианским командованием. Так или иначе меня каждый раз подбирала «Нормандия». А потом я терял сознание и приходил в себя за своим столом в СБЦ, и Паллин передавал мне материалы по делу Сарена.

Шепард медленно кивнула. Ей в голову пришла пугающая мысль.

— А ты не думаешь, что и остальные попали в такую же петлю? Я была уверена, что я одна такая, но если это и с тобой случилось…

Последовало долгое молчание.

— Не знаю, — сказал наконец Гаррус. — Я не задумывался о том, что еще кто-нибудь мог… оказаться в нашей ситуации. Но я ни с кем это не обсуждал.

— Каково тебе было? — спросила Шепард с неожиданным любопытством.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Пока я был с тобой или… с другими Шепард, то… все решения в основном принимали они. Иногда что-то менялось, например, в разных циклах мне приходилось участвовать в разных миссиях. Пока тебя… их… не было рядом… 

Гаррус умолк. Он не любил рассказывать о тех двух годах, когда Шепард была мертва и о которых не помнила. Она погладила его по плечу, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько времени он провел, дожидаясь ее возвращения. 

— Ты всегда оказывался на Омеге? — тихо спросила она.

— Ага. — Через мгновение он добавил: — Не всегда одним и тем же путем. Я не хотел лететь туда, когда понял, что все повторяется. И тогда мне поручили секретную миссию под прикрытием. Знаешь, каким было кодовое имя операции?

— «Архангел»? — догадалась Шепард.

Гаррус невесело засмеялся.

— Именно так.

— А остальные? — Шепард было боязно его расспрашивать, но она чувствовала, что должна это знать. — Что с Сидонисом?

— Я и это пробовал изменить. Если не один становился предателем, то другой. Если я оставался на базе, не поддаваясь на попытку меня выманить, они… — Он помолчал. — В конце я всегда оставался один.

— Я так тебе сочувствую, — прошептала она. — Гаррус…

— Я пытался. Перепробовал все варианты, которые приходили мне в голову. Один раз собрался вывезти всех со станции, но случилась авария, и все доки закрыли. Все до единого. Я отказывался брать их в отряд, но они сами шли за мной. Я не мог, не мог их спасти, как ни старался.

Шепард слышала страшную боль в его голосе и пыталась представить, каким кошмаром был для него этот повторяющийся путь предательства и потерь. В ее душе созревало решение.

— Я не думаю, — начала она и осеклась.

— Что не думаешь? — спросил Гаррус.

— По-твоему, через сколько циклов мы прошли?

— Через двенадцать.

— Точно? Я сбилась со счета.

— Я считал. Сейчас двенадцатый идет. Если самый первый не учитывать.

— Значит, всего тринадцать. Счастливое число, — задумчиво пробормотала Шепард.

— Что?

Она покачала головой.

— Земное суеверие. Не важно. Слушай, может быть, кто-то еще проходит через такие же циклы. Но я не думаю, что мы должны ждать встречи с остальными. Если нам потребовалось столько времени, чтобы случайно друг друга найти, не думаю, что мы можем позволить себе ожидание.

— Ожидание чего? — переспросил Гаррус, но Шепард чувствовала: он уже знает, что она хочет сказать.

— Мы должны найти способ разорвать эту петлю.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Гаррус помолчал и немного отстранился, чтобы окинуть ее взглядом.

— Каким образом?

— Понятия не имею.

— Мы даже не знаем, что вообще происходит.

— Ясное дело. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всегда же придумывали. — Шепард глубоко вздохнула. — А что нам еще остается? Теперь, когда я знаю, что ты тоже застрял здесь со мной, я не хочу начинать новый цикл. Что если мы не встретимся? Сколько еще пройдет циклов, прежде чем мы найдем друг друга? Я не хочу потерять тебя еще раз. — Ее глаза опять наполнились слезами. — Однажды я потеряла тебя на базе Коллекционеров. Это был настоящий кошмар. — Из всех событий временной петли именно это она запомнила с ужасающей ясностью: его мутнеющие глаза, остывающую кожу.

— Шепард, я теряю тебя каждый раз, — резко ответил Гаррус.

Она снова начала плакать.

— Но я же возвращаюсь.

— Да, — тихо ответил он. — Ты возвращаешься, но я не знаю, будешь ли ты со мной или…

— Черт! Прости меня! — Шепард ощутила иррациональное чувство вины за решения тех, других Шепард. И за все те случаи, когда сама выбирала кого-то другого или не выбирала никого. — Просто я не… хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось пройти через это опять.

Гарруса бросило в дрожь. Он нервно провел рукой по гребню.

— Интересно, что случится, если мы разорвем цикл?

— Не знаю.

Может, все закончится? Шепард ничего не помнила о тех годах, когда была мертвой, но, наверное, была бы рада обрести покой и забвение.

— Ну а мне хотелось… — начал Гаррус. — Ну да, я пошутил, когда предложил жить на авторские отчисления, и понимал, что шансы выжить для нас обоих невелики, но… я так надеялся, что мы будем вместе, Шепард. Не важно, уйдем мы в отставку или нет.

Шепард протянула руку и сжала его ладонь.

— Я тоже этого хочу. Тогда хотела и хочу сейчас. 

Она столько мечтала о долгой и успешной совместной карьере и об отпусках, проведенных на пляже. Все ее мысли о будущем были связаны с Гаррусом. И попытки что-то изменить, вырваться из этих повторяющихся циклов казались чудовищным риском. Они оба могли умереть. Или, наоборот, получить свой единственный шанс на совместную жизнь. 

— Я так устала, — тихо призналась она. Устала от одних и тех же разговоров, от гибели близких друзей, от выполнения одних и тех же невыполнимых заданий. — А ты не устал? Повторять одно и то же снова и снова?

Гаррус медленно кивнул.

— Да, конечно, устал. Особенно от того, что почти ни на что не могу повлиять. Шепард, ты и вправду думаешь, что мы сможем что-то изменить?

— Я думаю, что ты прав, и это как-то связано с тем, что произошло в самом конце. Связано с Горном или с Катализатором. — Шепард нахмурилась. — В любом случае нам нужно попытаться.

— Ладно, — согласился Гаррус. — Я с тобой.

Шепард улыбнулась. Она ни на мгновение не сомневалась в нем, но все равно от его слов стало теплее на душе. Она крепче сжала его руку.

— Я очень рада.

— Хорошо еще, — сказал Гаррус, — что если все будет идти своим чередом, у нас найдется куча времени на составление планов.

— Точно, — засмеялась Шепард. Она села, окинула взглядом разбросанные фрагменты брони и стала приводить себя в порядок. Гаррус последовал ее примеру. Одевшись, она перелезла на сиденье водителя. — Давай возвращаться. А как только доберемся до моей каюты, сразу повторим.

Но Гаррус, к ее удивлению, не разделял ее желаний.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — возразил он.

Ее это… задело. Но Шепард попыталась скрыть обиду:

— Почему? Ты боишься, что подумают члены команды? Но наша связь не помешает нам действовать профессионально. — Они это уже доказали: во время войны им довольно легко удавалось скрывать свой роман.

— Дело не в этом. А если от этого что-то изменится? Что-нибудь важное?

— Раньше мои личные отношения ни на что не влияли, — сказала она. — С кем бы я ни сходилась, ход событий в целом оставался прежним.

На лице Гарруса промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, но она не успела его распознать. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— С кем?.. — Он оборвал себя на полуслове и покачал головой. — Нет, не хочу даже спрашивать.

Господи, она же фактически призналась, что изменяла ему! Шепард схватила его за руку.

— Я люблю тебя. Но случались… ситуации, когда я специально старалась что-нибудь изменить или когда мне становилось невыносимо… с другой версией тебя. Но это было совсем не то, что с тобой. Я просто… — Она пыталась подобрать нужное слово.

— Снимала стресс? — подсказал Гаррус натянутым голосом.

Шепард вздохнула.

— По сути да. Не то чтобы эти отношения ничего для меня не значили, но и не были такими же серьезными, как наши. — Она судорожно сглотнула и тихо спросила: — А сам ты… ни разу?

Он провел рукой по затылку.

— Ну да. Действительно. Было. Но только когда я понимал, что у меня нет шансов… быть с тобой.

— Тали? — не удержалась Шепард.

Гаррус поморщился.

— Да. Мы многое пережили вместе, и она… — Он покачал головой. — Так странно об этом рассказывать.

— Конечно, странно, — согласилась Шепард. — И ничего страшного. То есть я не собираюсь на тебя обижаться за то, что происходило в других циклах. Просто… знай, что я люблю тебя. И люблю очень давно.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Шепард, но мне кажется, я тебя не заслуживаю.

— Не говори так. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. — Она потянулась к нему и поцеловала в щеку. — Но суть в том, что моя личная жизнь не оказывает особого влияния на общую ситуацию.

— А как насчет «Цербера»? Обычно мы не… сходились до твоего возвращения. Что если они не станут тебя воскрешать, если?..

— Если я буду спать с турианцем? — Шепард нахмурилась. Раньше она бы только порадовалась такой перспективе. Если «Цербер» ее не вернет, все будет кончено. Она не собиралась расставаться с жизнью по собственной воле — для этого была слишком упрямой, слишком гордой, не способной уничтожить крохотный росток надежды на возможные перемены, но если бы у нее был шанс выйти из игры…

Но в этом цикле она не одна, и если она не вернется, Гаррус будет на Омеге тщетно дожидаться помощи, совсем один. Так что стоило задуматься. Судя по тому, что Шепард знала о Призраке, ему без разницы: для него она всего лишь инструмент, способный привести его к цели — увеличению собственного могущества. Но и опасения Гарруса небеспочвенны.

— Ладно, — подытожила Шепард. — Мы будем осторожны. Но, Гаррус, я не смогу притворяться, будто между нами ничего нет. После всего, через что мы прошли, прежде чем опять найти друг друга. Я думала, что это происходит только со мной, и я пыталась говорить… с другими Гаррусами, но все было иначе, они не были тобой, и я… я не хочу отказываться от тебя. — Ее голос снова сорвался. Она слишком долго не плакала и сегодня явно собиралась вылить все, что накопила за все эти годы.

Гаррус глубоко вздохнул, и на мгновение ей показалось, что сейчас он пустит в дело пресловутое турианское упрямство, но вместо этого он обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Я тоже не хочу от тебя отказываться. Но… нам нужно быть осторожными.

— Конечно, — заверила его Шепард.

Дожидаясь возвращения на борт, они обсудили, как им вести себя дальше. Когда «Мако» снова очутилась в грузовом трюме, у них уже был план. И этот план подвергся первому испытанию, как только они выбрались из вездехода. Рекс посмотрел в их сторону, моргнул, принюхался, расплылся в широченной зубастой ухмылке и громко заржал. Эшли и интендант уставились на него с изумлением.

— Шепард, — весело протянул он своим раскатистым басом.

Черт. Он их вычислил. Наверняка у него отличное обоняние. Шепард вскинула голову и прищурилась.

— Рекс, — ответила она с угрозой.

Тот ухмыльнулся ей и повернулся к Гаррусу.

— Турианец, — произнес он с более мягкой интонацией, чем обычно.

Гаррус кивнул.

Они пошли к лифту, направляясь на жилую палубу к душевым (как жаль, что нельзя было принять душ вместе!). Шепард воспользовалась моментом, чтобы шепнуть:

— Пусть только попробует нам навредить.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Гаррус. — Его это попросту позабавило.

— Если будет создавать какие-то проблемы, сразу скажи мне.

Гаррус пожал плечами.

— Можно подумать, я сам с Рексом не разберусь. Ему нужно время от времени напоминать о генофаге, чтобы он начинал со мной спорить и чувствовал, будто ему удается меня переубедить. Со временем он ко мне проникнется. Я ведь уже столько раз это делал.

Она улыбнулась. Ей так хотелось встать на цыпочки и поцеловать его, но это противоречило плану. И тут дверь лифта открылась, и они вышли, держась друг от друга на приличном расстоянии.

Осторожность требовала, чтобы они не прикасались друг к другу на людях. И чтобы Шепард постоянно изменяла состав группы высадки, чтобы не создавать поводов для жалоб или впечатления, будто у нее есть любимчики. А еще, сходя на берег, они не должны были проводить время вместе там, где их могли увидеть, например, на Цитадели.

Но между дежурствами Гаррус приходил к ней в каюту. И если их первый раз был слишком торопливым, то второй, наоборот, нежным и медленным. Они не пожалели времени на то, чтобы заново изучить тела друг друга. Шепард запоминала все отличия от того, каким он стал после Омеги, а Гаррус знакомился с ее старыми шрамами, которые не восстановили церберовские врачи. Она вспомнила, сколько удовольствия может доставить его длинный и гибкий язык, а Гаррус показывал ей, как сильно любит ее мягкие губы и ловкие пальцы.

Но при всей их осторожности секрет выплыл наружу. Члены команды время от времени замечали, как Гаррус выходит из ее каюты. Но, как и боялась Шепард, окончательную точку в этом деле поставил Рекс. Причем не где-нибудь, а за обедом. Они делились воспоминаниями о блюдах домашней кухни и самых экзотических угощениях, которые им довелось попробовать. Кайден и Джокер признались, что пробовали декстроаминовую еду, а Гаррус — левоаминовую. 

— А ты, Шепард? — спросил у нее Кайден.

Она пожала плечами.

— Нет, ни разу.

— Ха! — хмыкнул Рекс. — Вот это поворот! А я-то думал, у тебя страсть к декстробелкам, Шепард. Или, может, ты и без того их достаточно получаешь? — Он усмехнулся ей в лицо.

Шепард гневно посмотрела на него. Гаррус замер на мгновение, а затем продолжил есть как ни в чем не бывало. Все остальные застыли на месте. Джокер переводил взгляд с Шепард на Гарруса и обратно. Лиара несколько раз удивленно моргнула и обмякла на стуле, словно из нее выпустили весь воздух. Кайден стиснул зубы и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку. Тали задумчиво склонила голову со словами:

— О чем это… ой. Ой! 

Глаза Эшли стали квадратными.

— Мэм?!

Шепард обвела стол взглядом, словно лучом маяка. Это явно напугало всех, кроме Рекса и Гарруса.

— Да, сержант? — произнесла она ледяным тоном.

Эшли опустила глаза.

— Н-н-ничего, мэм.

Кайден дулся целую неделю, хотя на высадках вел себя вполне профессионально. Эшли не сказала ничего, но время от времени бросала на Шепард и Гарруса недоуменные взгляды. Все остальные восприняли их отношения как должное, и Шепард надеялась, что этот маленький «выход из шкафа» ничего серьезного не изменит.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Наедине они продолжали обсуждать свои планы.

— О чем задумался? — спросила Шепард однажды ночью, свернувшись клубком рядом с Гаррусом.

— О Вермайре. 

— О том, можно ли спасти обоих?

— Да. — Гаррус убрал прядь волос, упавшую ей на глаза. — Возможно, если бы мы разделились на две группы… Но не знаю, согласятся ли другие члены команды выполнять мои приказы. — Он казался взволнованным, как будто ждал, что Шепард не одобрит его предложение.

— Хм. — Она задумалась. — Рекс точно не станет тебе подчиняться, но с Лиарой и Тали проблем вроде быть не должно. Ты можешь выполнить с ними несколько мелких заданий, чтобы они привыкли работать под твоим руководством. Но это может быть рискованно. Не хотелось бы потерять еще одного члена команды.

Гаррус как будто читал ее мысли.

— Я буду осторожен.

— Уж постарайся, пожалуйста. — Шепард верила в его способности, но сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться в этом цикле без него, приводила ее в ужас.

Кайден был страшно расстроен, когда она начала поручать Гаррусу руководство разведывательными миссиями. Шепард мысленно вздохнула и приказала Кайдену возглавить выполнение нескольких аналогичных заданий, сказав себе, что этот опыт пригодится ему в будущем. Всем им рано или поздно придется научиться командовать.

Затем они отправились на Вермайр, и подготовка к этой миссии стоила Шепард немалых нервов. Это был момент истины. Возможность доказать, что они способны изменить что-то действительно важное. Шепард за рулем «Мако» легко и изящно расправилась с гетами на мелководье, отключила орудия ПВО и встретилась с саларианским отрядом. К ее огромному облегчению, ей удалось договориться с Рексом.

Когда Кайден сказал, чтобы она отправлялась на помощь Эшли и саларианцам, потому что ему нужно еще несколько минут для установки бомбы, Шепард покачала головой. Сейчас все должно было решиться.

— Я хочу присмотреть за бомбой сама. Гаррус, бери Тали и Лиару и идите на помощь отряду «Аэгор».

— Есть, капитан, — ответил Гаррус. Если он и нервничал, то это было совершенно незаметно. Лиара и Тали без малейших колебаний последовали за ним. 

— Рекс, ты со мной, — сказала Шепард. Вдвоем они заняли укрытие у шлюза, пока технические специалисты устанавливали бомбу. Ее сердце колотилось, и она держала палец на спусковом крючке. 

Буквально через несколько секунд на них обрушились целые толпы гетов. Их целью явно была бомба, и, как Шепард ни старалась отвлечь их внимание на себя, Кайден оказался под сильным огнем. Еще через пару минут явился и сам Сарен. Шепард, как обычно, ввязалась с ним в перебранку, хотя и знала, что не сможет его убедить. Но… может, позже ее доводы сыграют свою роль.

Сарен, рыча от ярости, вынужден был отступить. Шепард потащила Кайдена к «Нормандии», Рекс поспешил за ней. Едва ступив на борт, Шепард приказала отправляться за второй группой.

— Капитан, мы потеряли с ними связь, — откликнулся взволнованный мичман из кресла второго пилота.

— Тогда летите по последним известным координатам, — рявкнула на него Шепард. До взрыва оставалось несколько минут; благодаря ее вмешательству Кайдену не пришлось ускорять обратный отсчет. Она сжала кулаки, надеясь, что времени хватит. Должно хватить. Она не собиралась терять Гарруса из-за этого долбаного эксперимента. Ведь тогда ей придется заканчивать цикл в одиночку…

Она старалась об этом не думать.

— Мы подобрали саларианский челнок, — сообщил Джокер.

Шепард бросилась к лестнице.

— Докладывай, Вакариан! — крикнула она в коммуникатор.

За одно-единственное мгновение тишины она едва не поседела. Но затем Гаррус ответил. Его голос мог бы показаться кому угодно совершенно спокойным, но Шепард слышала в нем триумф:

— Все выжившие на борту, капитан!

Она встретилась с ними в медотсеке. Кайден и Эшли получили несколько огнестрельных ранений, среди саларианцев тоже были раненые и контуженные. Гаррусу прострелили руку, но Чаквас заверила ее, что это всего лишь царапина.

— Вы отлично поработали, — сказала Шепард, глядя на Гарруса, а затем обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. — Каждый из вас.

Перед уходом она снова посмотрела на Гарруса, и он ей улыбнулся. А когда она была уже в дверях, сзади донесся голос Эшли:

— Вакариан, я у тебя в долгу.

Позже Гаррус пришел к ней в каюту, и Шепард чуть не задушила его в объятиях.

— Ты жив! — воскликнула она.

Он рассмеялся. 

— А я-то думал, ты будешь хвалить меня за выполненное задание.

— И за него тоже. — Шепард отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Остается только надеяться, что это не приведет к осложнениям в будущем.

— Если не случится ничего фатального, справимся как-нибудь.

— Ну надо же, каким ты стал самоуверенным!

— Ты даже не представляешь, как это здорово — наконец-то что-то изменить, — ответил Гаррус, лизнув ее шею так, что у нее подкосились колени.

— Ммм, — пробормотала Шепард и начала расстегивать рубашку. Он хмыкнул, поднял ее на руки и отнес в постель. В следующие пару часов им было не до размышлений, но позже, лежа в его объятиях, Шепард думала о том, что много раз проходила через начальную стадию их отношений, когда Гаррус был застенчивым и неловким, но на самом деле ей хотелось, чтобы он чаще вел себя, как сейчас. В застенчивости тоже была своя прелесть, но его внезапно обретенная уверенность в себе казалась ей чем-то новым и возбуждающим. Интересно, это временная эйфория, или Гаррус был бы таким всегда, если бы его не перемолола жизнь?

Он погладил ее пальцем по руке.

— О чем задумалась?

— О том, что ты чертовски сексуален, — не раздумывая ответила Шепард.

Гаррус расхохотался. Шепард приподнялась на локте и смерила его взглядом.

— Я серьезно. Мы столько раз начинали наши отношения с нуля, но насладиться романом в самом его расцвете нам так и не удалось.

Он поцеловал ее и шепнул:

— Я понимаю, о чем ты.

— А еще я думаю, что мы должны кому-то рассказать о циклах, — добавила Шепард, озвучив мысли, мучившие ее уже давно.

Гаррус погладил ее по спине. 

— Именно сейчас?

— Да, чтобы ты не остался совсем один, когда я… умру. И потому что две головы хорошо, а три еще лучше. В будущем я хочу обсудить это дело с Мордином и, возможно, с Легионом.

— А сейчас с кем?

— С Лиарой. Потому что она может заглянуть в мои воспоминания и убедиться, что я говорю правду. И в твои, кстати, тоже, если ты не против.

Он кивнул.

— Отличная идея. И тогда ей не придется мучиться чувством вины из-за того, что произошло с твоим телом.

Шепард поморщилась.

— Ну да.

Она решила провести этот разговор до возвращения на Цитадель и на следующее же утро вызвала к себе Лиару.

— Какая-то проблема, капитан? — Азари, заметно нервничая, глядела на нее широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.

— Не совсем, — сказала Шепард, — но ты лучше присядь.

— В эту историю… трудно поверить, — нахмурилась Лиара, когда Шепард все ей рассказала. И вопросительно посмотрела на вошедшего в каюту Гарруса.

— Я знаю, но это правда, — подтвердил он. — Со мной это тоже случилось.

— Я могу показать тебе свои воспоминания, — предложила Шепард, — если это поможет тебя убедить.

Лиара кивнула, закусив губу. Она взяла Шепард за руку, и ее глаза потемнели. 

Обычно Шепард старалась не показывать воспоминания о прошлых циклах. Ей удавалось их блокировать, выталкивая на поверхность сознания видения протеанского маяка. Возможно, именно поэтому слияние разумов давалось Лиаре с таким трудом. На этот раз Шепард открыла перед ней свои воспоминания, словно страницы фотоальбома.

Когда все кончилось, лицо Лиары побледнело до зеленоватого оттенка. 

— Богиня! — прошептала она. — Ты столько пережила. И… Эшли должна была погибнуть на Вермайре?

Шепард повела плечом.

— Или она, или Кайден. Раньше в живых оставался только один из них.

— Значит, в этот раз все сложилось иначе, — задумчиво произнесла Лиара. Она посмотрела на Гарруса и протянула ему руку. — Можно?

Он кивнул, снял перчатку и сжал ее маленькую ладонь. Через несколько мгновений Лиара со вздохом разорвала связь. Гаррус покачнулся, и Шепард поддержала его за плечи и усадила в соседнее кресло. Лиара покачала головой.

— Я так сочувствую вам обоим, — сказала она. И вдруг испуганно замерла. — Но где же тогда первая я?

— Не знаю. — Шепард склонилась к ней, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. — Лиара, прости меня, но я не знаю, только мы вдвоем с Гаррусом застряли в этих… циклах, или… где-то есть другая версия тебя, оказавшаяся в такой же петле. Но я думаю, мы должны это остановить в любом случае.

Лиара кивнула; ее бледность постепенно начала проходить. 

— Я понимаю. И если… если где-то есть другая я, наверняка ей хочется, чтобы это закончилось. Но… что я могу сделать?

— Просто помоги нам все обдумать. Некоторые вещи кажутся неизменными, но одну смерть мы смогли предотвратить. Нам нужно найти способ изменить то, что случится в конце.

— И ничего по пути не похерить, — добавил Гаррус.

Лиара вздохнула.

— Это никак не связано с моей научной специализацией, но я попытаюсь помочь.

Шепард добавила:

— И я… хм… некоторое время буду недоступна. — Мгновение ока для нее, и два долгих года для них. — Я думаю, вы сможете помочь друг другу.

Лиара покачала головой.

— Но, Шепард, разве мы не должны… не должны попытаться спасти тебя от гибели?

Гаррус заметно напрягся; Шепард почувствовала это, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Она опустила глаза, рассматривая сплетенные пальцы и пол под ногами.

— Я думаю… это слишком рискованно.

Гаррус выдохнул:

— Шепард…

Она его перебила:

— Я размышляла об этом. — Она выпрямилась и начала расхаживать по тесной каюте. — Гаррус, ты говорил, что от тебя мало что зависело, когда ты был рядом со мной. Я не понимаю, что с нами творится, но мне кажется, я — ключ к происходящему. Может, потому что именно я активировала Горн, не знаю. Но представь, что нам это удалось. Что будет, если я останусь с вами на эти два года? Ведь изначально я все это время была мертва. Я могу изменить очень многое и не факт, что к лучшему. И, нравится мне это или нет, но улучшения «Цербера» очень пригодятся мне впоследствии. Я буду более эффективна в бою.

— Меня это не убеждает, — отрезал Гаррус.

Вот теперь она посмотрела ему в глаза: его взгляд был твердым и злым, как у хищника. 

— Это самая меньшая из причин. И как мы должны это предотвратить? Ослушаться приказа? Тогда я стану спектром-отступником, и вряд ли мне это сойдет с рук. Мы не сможем переоборудовать «Нормандию», чтобы она выдержала нападение Коллекционеров. Большинство технологий будут разработаны в следующие два года. Если только ты не помнишь чертежи. — Она взглянула на него вызывающе.

Гаррус со вздохом покачал головой. 

— Помню только для орудийной системы, — признался он. — Но не для щитов или брони.

Шепард фыркнула.

— Почему меня не удивляет, что ты выучил схемы «Таникса» наизусть?

— Я устанавливал его двенадцать раз, — ответил Гаррус.

— Суть в том, что моя смерть — слишком важный фактор. От этого зависит слишком многое. — Шепард перевела взгляд с Гарруса на Лиару. — Мне жаль. Мне, правда, очень, очень жаль. Я не хочу оставлять вас одних. Но я вернусь. — Она глубоко вздохнула. — Можете в этом не сомневаться. Верьте в меня и помогайте друг другу.

Лиара и Гаррус посмотрели друг на друга, обменявшись взглядами таких непохожих, но одинаково голубых глаз. Лиара кивнула.

— Я сделаю все возможное.

— И, Лиара… — Шепард пыталась подобрать правильные слова. — Когда ты поедешь на Омегу и свяжешься с «Цербером»… это будет правильным решением. Это именно то, что ты должна сделать.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Шепард очень хотела забыть обо всем и от души отпраздновать победу над Сареном и «Властелином» вместе с обитателями Цитадели, но ей мешали мысли о грядущих событиях.

Впрочем, общее веселье разделяли не все. Да, большинство членов команды развлекались, танцевали и пили в «Сверхновой», но у Лиары глаза были на мокром месте, а Гаррус молча сидел у барной стойки с каким-то напитком в руке.

У Шепард ныли плечи, болели ребра, но сильнее всего ей хотелось забыть об осторожности. Она готова была броситься на танцпол, чтобы отвлечься от своих болячек, и повиснуть на шее у Гарруса, наплевав на всеобщие взгляды, камеры и журналистов. Но, но, но… Нельзя было забывать о «Цербере». И стоило пожалеть Гарруса — он слишком сильно за нее боялся, чтобы подвергаться дополнительному риску остаться невоскрешенной.

Она в последний раз поболтала с друзьями и ушла, чувствуя себя измученной и несчастной. Примерно через полчаса Гаррус, как и было задумано, появился на пороге ее гостиничного номера.

— Я отключил камеры безопасности по дороге сюда, — сказал он.

— Какой ты умный. — Шепард не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— Как всегда, — ответил Гаррус и запер дверь. Он глубоко вздохнул. — Слушай, я тут подумал, нам надо постараться отвлечься от мыслей о будущем и как следует отпраздновать победу.

Шепард улыбнулась снова, чувствуя, что начинает расслабляться.

— По-моему, это отличная идея.

— К тому же, — добавил Гаррус, — я слышал, у тебя в номере есть джакузи. — Он окинул ее многозначительным взглядом, явно пытаясь играть роль героя-любовника.

Шепард расхохоталось. У него неплохо получалось. 

— Есть, — подтвердила она и повела его в ванную.

Горячая вода сняла боль в ее натруженных мышцах. Гаррус признался, что предпочел бы воду погорячее, но побоялся, что Шепард обварится. Впрочем, расслаблялись они недолго — вскоре Гаррус затащил ее к себе на колени, очень бережно, помня о ее недавних травмах, и оказалось, что он уже возбужден. Шепард почесала его под гребнем, и оба застонали, когда Гаррус вошел в нее. Он просунул руку между их телами, чтобы массировать клитор, и они начали двигаться вместе, доводя себя до оргазма. Позже, когда Шепард чувствовала себя совершенно обессиленной, Гаррус поднял ее на руки, отнес в постель и отлизал ей так, что она кончила во второй раз — с громким криком и едва не порвав простыню. Затем Шепард пожелала оказать ему ответную услугу, так что ночь оказалась полна удовольствий.

* * *

Перед последним рейсом «Нормандии» Кайден подал запрос о переводе. 

Шепард, честно сказать, была в шоке. Ни он, ни Эшли никогда не поступали так в прошлых циклах. А вдруг она совершила какую-то серьезную ошибку… или, может, Кайден тоже знает о временной петле?

— Вас что-то не устраивает, лейтенант? — спросила она.

Он замялся.

— Я могу говорить откровенно, мэм?

Шепард кивнула.

Кайден сцепил пальцы и опустил взгляд, глядя на них, а не на нее.

— Я испытываю к вам… непозволительные чувства, мэм. Я не должен… думать так о своем командире. Поэтому мне трудно с вами работать, и… — Он умолк, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.

— Понимаю, — ответила Шепард. — Мне жаль это слышать. Скорее всего, в этом рейсе Гарруса с нами не будет, если этот факт для вас важен.

— На самом деле не важен, — ответил Кайден, впервые встретившись с ней взглядом. — Передо мной открылись несколько интересных возможностей. Сейчас разрабатывается новая программа подготовки биотиков.

— Что ж, мне нечего вам возразить. Вы прекрасный офицер. Я вложу в ваше личное дело рекомендательное письмо. — Она уже сделала это и представила его к повышению. И Эшли тоже.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Но было кое-что, что следовало проверить.

— Возможно, нам еще придется поработать вместе, где-нибудь за горизонтом. — Шепард нарочно выделила последнее слово, пристально наблюдая за Кайденом.

На его лице не было ни малейшего проблеска узнавания.

— Возможно, мэм. В жизни случается всякое.

Она встала и проводила его до двери каюты. Уже на пороге Шепард тихо добавила:

— Кайден… прости…

Он покачал головой.

— Не надо извиняться, мэм. Для меня было честью служить с вами.

* * *

Эшли с радостью осталась на «Нормандии». 

— Шкипер, это лучшее назначение в моей жизни!

Тали и Лиара тоже остались, как и всегда. Рекс улетел на Тучанку. Гаррус…

— Вернешься в СБЦ? — спросила Шепард. Они это уже обсуждали — иногда во время крушения он находился на «Нормандии», но в этот раз ему будет особенно трудно не вмешиваться в ход событий.

— Пока да, — сказал он. Его лицо казалось напряженным. Отправление «Нормандии» было назначено на утро.

К счастью, у них с Гаррусом оставалось время и возможность провести его наедине. Шепард обняла его за шею и прижалась лбом к его лбу.

— Увидимся на той стороне, — тихо сказала она.

— Эти два года будут особенно долгими.

— Прости. Я все равно не думаю, что нам стоит…

— …изменить такое важное событие. Я понимаю. — Гаррус вздохнул. — И я даже согласен с тобой. Просто… — Он умолк и отвел взгляд, прижав мандибулы.

Шепард поцеловала его в щеку. 

— Знаю. — И в нос. — Прости меня. — И, наконец, в подбородок. — Я вернусь.

— Уж постарайся, — выдохнул он.

Шепард знала, что впереди у нее много боли (уж о чем, о чем, а об этом она знала наверняка). А Гаррусу оставалось терпеть и ждать, собрать команду и увидеть, как все они погибнут у него на глазах. Она могла только догадываться, через какую боль пришлось пройти ему, по его взглядам, по срывающемуся голосу, по паузам между его рассказами. Она не знала, как ему удалось не сойти с ума. Сегодня была их последняя ночь перед долгой разлукой, и Шепард сделала все возможное, чтобы они оба забыли о своих страданиях. Они обнимали друг друга отчаянно и трахались, как безумные. Шепард знала, что на следующий день будет чувствовать ломоту во всем теле и зуд заживающих царапин. Но это именно то, что ей нужно.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Гаррус, уткнувшись ей в шею.

— Я вернусь к тебе. — Она провела пальцами по гладким пластинам на правой стороне его лица, где позже появятся шрамы.

— Да, — согласился Гаррус, но было заметно, что от ее прикосновений ему не становится легче.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Далеко внизу белела поверхность Алкеры. Но Шепард не могла сейчас думать о ней или о чем-то другом, пока ее тело боролось за последние глотки воздуха. 

— Я вернусь, — прошептала она, зная, что это глупо, и что она только зря тратит драгоценный кислород. Но в этот раз, в отличие от всех предыдущих, она обязана вернуться.

Когда Шепард пришла в себя, вокруг все расплывалось, как в тумане, но она узнала стерильно-белую лабораторию. Где-то над головой звучали неразборчивые голоса Миранды и Уилсона. Шепард инстинктивно забилась, но в глубине души она чувствовала облегчение. Она вернулась. У нее получилось. Церберовцы сыграли свою партию. Она успела ощутить прилив благодарности к этим безжалостным мудакам и снова провалилась в небытие.

— Шепард, очнитесь, — раздался голос Миранды — сигнал о том, что начинается очередной этап миссии.

— Давно пора, — простонала Шепард.

— Вставайте… что? — На мгновение Миранда растерялась. Шепард поморщилась, ощупала ноющие ребра и сползла с каталки. Она даже не слушала Миранду, пока брала броню, пистолет и термозаряды. Все, что будет дальше, она знала наизусть. Роботы, еще роботы, Джейкоб, Уилсон, роботы, Миранда. Шепард притворилась, будто выслушала Призрака, и сделала все, что от нее требовалось на Пути Свободы. На мгновение ей захотелось рассказать Тали о временных петлях, но удачный момент ускользнул, а другой возможности не подвернулось, тем более что с ней рядом все время были Миранда и Джейкоб. Она осмотрела «Нормандию», как будто не знала на ней каждый закуток, и приказала Джокеру брать курс на Омегу.

Ей даже не нужна была информация, но она все равно пошла к Арии, захватив с собой Миранду и Джейкоба. 

— Я думаю, сначала нам нужно завербовать Мордина Солуса, — заявила Миранда, как только они вышли из «Загробной жизни».

— Мы идем за Архангелом, — отрезала Шепард. Она не собиралась ни на одну лишнюю минуту оставлять Гарруса в опасности, даже если результат был всегда одинаков. — Вы слышали, что сказала Ария? Долго он не продержится.

Миранда нахмурилась, но спорить не стала.

Шепард знала, как можно вывести из строя роботов и летуна. Она чувствовала себя почти счастливой, когда перемахнула через баррикаду и выбежала на мост. Взглянув вверх, она заметила луч света, отразившийся в прицеле, и подмигнула Гаррусу, перед тем, как ей в грудь ударил оглушающий выстрел.

Добравшись до базы, она обратилась к Гаррусу с теми же словами, что обычно, ведь рядом стояли Миранда и Джейкоб и прислушивались к разговору. Но как только подвернулась возможность отослать их проследить за задней лестницей, Шепард положила ладонь Гаррусу на плечо.

— Привет, — тихо сказала она, на мгновение испугавшись, что это не настоящий Гаррус, а его двойник.

— Привет! — Гаррус наклонился к ней за поцелуем, и она с радостью поцеловала его в ответ. — Долго же ты ко мне добиралась.

— Серьезно? — Шепард выгнула бровь, удивившись его легкомысленному тону.

— Ага. Я не помню, сколько дней прошло… — Гаррус начал загибать пальцы, и на его лице появилось отсутствующее выражение. — Ха. Кажется, не так уж долго. Прости. У меня уже все смешалось.

— Могу себе представить. — Шепард посмотрела на него внимательнее. — Ты на стимуляторах?

— А как еще, по-твоему, я смог бы столько дней не спать?

Она вздохнула.

— Но ты же на них не подсядешь, надеюсь?

— Конечно, нет. Я думаю, ты бы об этом узнала.

Тут появилась Миранда, и раздался сигнал тревоги, означающий, что враги прорвались на нижние уровни. Шепард побежала закрывать ворота и управилась с рекордной скоростью.

Но успеть к появлению летуна ей никогда не удавалось. Взревели двигатели, и ее сердце бешено забилось. Дальше были звуки выстрелов, лезущие в окна наемники, ракета… наконец, Шепард сбила летун из гранатомета и метнулась через комнату, на ходу выкрикивая приказы своим спутникам. Она упала на колени возле лужи синей крови и вывалила на Гарруса весь свой запас панацелина, даже не замечая, как непрерывно бормочет: «Ну же, Гаррус, держись, не умирай, я ведь пришла, ты теперь должен остаться со мной, не умирай».

Когда они вернулись на «Нормандию», она охрипла от этого монолога. Уже на входе в медотсек у Гарруса остановилось сердце, и Шепард бросило в дрожь. Она вдруг поняла, что не помнит, случалось ли такое раньше. Но Чаквас кинулась на помощь, снова запустила сердцебиение, отдавая распоряжения Миранде и младшему медицинскому персоналу, и даже выкроила лишнюю секунду, чтобы рявкнуть на Шепард:

— Вон отсюда!

Шепард отшатнулась, и дверь медотсека захлопнулась прямо у нее перед носом. Она судорожно сглотнула, вспомнив, что запачкала лицо синей кровью, и что ее броня выглядит так, как будто она провела последнюю пару часов на межрасовой скотобойне.

— Эй, Шепард! — тихо окликнул ее Джокер, и она вздрогнула. Она даже не слышала, как он подошел. — Ты же понимаешь, что тебе туда нельзя.

— Понимаю, — откликнулась Шепард. Собственный голос показался ей жалобным и незнакомым. — Я буду только путаться под ногами.

— Док сделает все возможное, а ты ведь знаешь, что ее «возможное» дорогого стоит.

Шепард закрыла глаза.

— Ага, знаю. — Это немного помогло, как немного помогала мысль о том, что Гаррус выжил в прошлые двенадцать раз.

Пока Джейкоб в переговорной толкал речь, которую Шепард помнила наизусть, ее все еще трясло от волнения. Отпустило только, когда на пороге появился Гаррус собственной персоной. Шепард не смогла сдержать улыбку при виде его знакомой пробитой брони и повязки. Сказать по правде, она привыкла к его шрамам, и с ними он казался ей больше похожим на себя.

Как только Джейкоб ушел, Шепард бросилась к Гаррусу и попыталась его поцеловать.

— Ой, осторожнее, — поморщился он.

— Прости, — выдохнула Шепард. Обычно, когда дело доходило до поцелуев, его раны успевали более-менее зажить. Но Гаррус все равно попробовал поцеловать ее в ответ, и даже удушающий запах лекарств не помешал ей насладиться поцелуем.

— Пойдешь со мной наверх?

Гаррус криво усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, Шепард, я боюсь тебя разочаровать, но я час назад отошел от наркоза и вряд ли смогу удовлетворить твои высокие запросы.

— Вот наглец! — Она хлопнула его по руке. — Я зову тебя не трахаться, а спать. Там намного удобнее, чем в любом месте на борту, где ты собираешься поставить свою койку.

— Ты уверена? — Гаррус сделал шаг назад и потрогал толстую повязку на правой стороне лица. — А не боишься настроить против себя команду?

Верно. СУЗИ наблюдает за ними, и пока она еще не на их стороне. 

— Я думаю, мы сможем вести себя как профессионалы, и нам уже незачем так осторожничать, как раньше. — Шепард подвигала бровями, пытаясь напомнить ему, что теперь, когда она вернулась, о старых сомнениях можно забыть.

— Хм. Я кое-что хотел бы обсудить с тобой наедине.

— Тогда идем.

До лифта они дошли молча, и Шепард все пыталась догадаться, что же задумал Гаррус. Когда лифт поднялся на верхний уровень, Гаррус жестом велел ей ничего не говорить, и набрал на омни-туле несколько команд. Шепард услышала слабые сигналы отключаемых электронных устройств.

— Есть! — объявил Гаррус с довольным видом. — Все жучки сдохли.

— Отлично, — одобрила Шепард. 

— Это не совсем моя заслуга. Однажды я спросил у СУЗИ, как отключить следящие устройства. Вопрос ей показался странным, но она ответила. — Гаррус глубоко вздохнул, и Шепард вдруг поняла, каким смертельно уставшим он выглядит на самом деле. Он протянул к ней руки, она сделала шаг вперед, и они крепко обнялись. Гаррус прижался здоровой половиной лица к ее голове и еще раз вздохнул.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо спросила она. — Ты так меня напугал.

— Слабость. Все болит. Хотя меня и накачали обезболивающими до ушей. — Он взъерошил ей волосы своим дыханием. — Прости, Шепард.

— За что? Ни о чем не волнуйся. Тебе нужно как следует отоспаться. Батарея от тебя не убежит.

После недолгой паузы Гаррус ответил:

— Да, хорошо.

Она помогла ему раздеться, и они вместе улеглись в кровать. Шепард положила руку поперек его груди. Все вокруг казалось таким знакомым и успокаивающим — и бурление воды в аквариуме, и ровное сердцебиение Гарруса. Она спросила:

— Ты с Лиарой в последнее время не виделся?

— Виделся… дней двадцать тому назад. У нее все хорошо. Привет тебе передала.

— У вас никаких идей больше не было?

Гаррус вздохнул.

— Она пытается разобраться в… причинах, но мне кажется, сейчас ее больше волнует погоня за Серым Посредником. А мне тут мысль одна пришла… хотя трудно планировать что-то серьезное, опираясь только на твои рассказы о случившемся на Цитадели. Что если мы заявимся туда всей командой?

— Хм. — Шепард задумалась. А почему бы и нет? Что если ей удастся встретиться с Катализатором не раненой, страдающей от боли, кровопотери и гипноза Призрака? — Мы могли бы рассмотреть больше возможностей, — задумчиво произнесла она, — и взглянуть на ситуацию с разных сторон.

— Как мы обычно делаем на миссиях, — напомнил Гаррус. И это правда. Шепард всегда умела приспосабливаться, руководить командой и использовать навыки каждого специалиста.

— Так что? Пока нас трое — ты, я и Лиара? — Шепард все еще обдумывала эту мысль.

— Может, расскажем Тали? — предложил Гаррус. — Она знает о программировании искусственного интеллекта больше, чем все мы вместе взятые. 

— Или СУЗИ, или Легиону. — Чем дольше Шепард думала об этой идее, тем больше она ей нравилась. — Три ума хорошо, а целая команда — еще лучше. И я думаю, что технические навыки для нас будут важнее, чем боевая мощь. Нам определенно потребуется больше специалистов.

— Конечно, — сонным голосом ответил Гаррус.

Но Шепард все никак не могла успокоиться.

— Надо еще Миранде рассказать.

Гаррус аж проснулся.

— Что? Зачем? Она решит, что ты сошла с ума.

— Не сейчас. Позже. Когда она в меня поверит. Она умная, с гибким мышлением и очень энергичная. И ты прав, нужно будет поговорить с Тали. И я все еще хочу проконсультироваться с Мордином. Но все это позже. — Она похлопала Гарруса по руке. — Спи. Мы со всем разберемся.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

В этом цикле у Шепард появился новый повод восхититься выносливостью Гарруса. Когда она уходила с Мирандой и Джейкобом на миссию по вербовке Мордина, Гаррус крепко спал, а когда вернулась, он уже вовсю занимался калибровкой орудийных систем и ругался, что его не взяли с собой. 

— Ты был ранен и валился с ног, и к тому же я боялась, что ты заразишься чумой на Омеге! — возмутилась Шепард.

Гаррус только рукой махнул.

— На мне все заживает как на варрене. И чума бы меня не убила.

Шепард окинула его скептическим взглядом, но в следующие несколько дней он выглядел относительно бодрым, и доктор Чаквас подтвердила, что он может вернуться к несению службы. В конце дня он поднялся к ней в каюту, и они воссоединились по-настоящему: Гаррус прошелся руками и языком по каждому участку ее тела, а Шепард вспомнила все шрамы, которые он получил за последние два года. 

Гаррус выполнял свои обязанности безупречно; с ним вместе Шепард начала обновление всех систем корабля, слетала на Цитадель, на Корлус за Грюнтом и на «Чистилище», чтобы забрать Джек. Члены команды тем временем привыкли к мысли, что турианец ночует в капитанской каюте. Нашлась пара человек, которые кривили рожи, но Шепард не собиралась терпеть на своем корабле проявления расизма и уже знала, на кого и как следует надавить. Гораздо сильнее ее беспокоила реакция Миранды, но ту скорее злило, что разведка «Цербера» прохлопала информацию об отношениях Шепард и Гарруса еще на первой «Нормандии». Наличие в команде людей с широкими взглядами, таких как Дэниелс и Донелли, помогло задать правильный тон. Но шепотки не стихали, пока Руперт Гарднер не положил им конец, заявив во всеуслышанье, что он единственный из членов команды достаточно стар, чтобы помнить Войну первого контакта, и если его этот роман не волнует, то и остальных не должен волновать.

* * *

Тяжело дыша после боя с Преторианцем, Шепард проводила взглядом корабль Коллекционеров и мысленно оплакала похищенных колонистов, которых не успела спасти. Болтовню механика она пропустила мимо ушей, пока его внезапно не перебил подошедший к ним Кайден Аленко.

— Радуйся, — шепнула Шепард Гаррусу. — Я должна тебе полста кредитов.

Гаррус тихо фыркнул, но сразу же изобразил невозмутимый вид. Кайден поздоровался с Шепард и сначала вел себя довольно дружелюбно, но быстро скатился к привычному потоку обвинений. Как ни пыталась Шепард ему объяснить, что не доверяет «Церберу» и согласилась на сотрудничество только ради борьбы с Коллекционерами, он снова и снова заявлял, что ей не верит. А еще смотрел с такой обидой, как если бы она ударила его щенка или спрыгнула с сияющего пьедестала, на который он ее вознес. Это напомнило ей неприятный разговор перед его уходом с «Нормандии». Шепард понять не могла, почему он так зациклился на ней, тем более что она не давала к этому ни малейшего повода.

* * *

Хорошей новостью было то, что после миссии они получили от Призрака очередную пачку досье.

— Тали или Лиара? — спросила Шепард у Гарруса.

Он пожал плечами.

— Лиаре наверняка не терпится с тобой увидеться. А Тали на задании и может пока подождать.

На Иллиуме Шепард попросила Касуми погулять часика два, чтобы они с Гаррусом смогли переговорить с Лиарой наедине. 

— Только не попадись полицейским, окей?

Касуми фыркнула.

— Не говори глупостей, Шеп. Можно подумать, у полиции Нос Астра хватит ума меня замести. — И она растворилась в толпе.

— Иногда мне хочется арестовать ее из принципа, — заметил Гаррус.

— Да мне кажется, она безобидная, — ответила Шепард. — Ну, по большей части.

Лиара была очень рада увидеться с ними. Она отослала Никсерис и отвела их в ресторан. Там они смогли пообедать и поговорить в отдельном кабинете, где Гаррус не нашел ни одного подслушивающего устройства. 

— Как я рада вас видеть, — вздохнула Лиара. — Без тебя мне было нелегко.

— Я знаю, — Шепард погладила ее по руке. — Прости, что так вышло.

— Ты меня предупреждала, но… Я все равно не представляла, во что ввязываюсь. Даже с помощью Гарруса вернуть твое тело было очень трудно.

Шепард удивленно моргнула.

— Гаррус, я не знала, что ты ей помогал.

Он пожал плечами.

— В основном издалека. Мне не хотелось отпугнуть Ферона.

За обедом Шепард рассказала о новом плане постепенно ввести в курс дела остальных членов команды. Лиара согласилась, что пока это самая умная мысль. Похоже, она неплохо справлялась с грузом их общей тайны, и Шепард была рада в этом убедиться. На прощание они обнялись и обменялись обещаниями скорой встречи.

* * *

Во время боя на Хестроме Шепард была уверена, что сразу все выложит Тали, как только ее увидит. Но ей пришлось признать, что это было бы опрометчиво. Тали совершенно не доверяла «Церберу», она могла бы подумать, что Шепард вернулась с того света с поврежденным рассудком. Конечно, рано или поздно придется собраться с духом и все ей рассказать, но пока не удавалось выбрать для этого подходящий момент. 

Когда Тали поднялась на борт, остался лишь один член их старой команды, которого нужно было найти, — Эшли Уильямс. Шепард понятия не имела, чего от нее можно ждать. Здесь она вступала на неизведанную территорию.

Организовать тайную встречу оказалось не так-то просто. Андерсон отказался выдать контактную информацию, так что к поискам пришлось привлечь Лиару. И когда Шепард, наконец, вошла в подсобку одного из баров на Цитадели, Эшли, в цивильном костюме и с непривычной прической, заявила ей с порога:

— Мне нельзя с тобой разговаривать.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — огрызнулась Шепард.

Эшли моргнула со смущенным видом.

— Дело не в этом. Я тоже рада встрече, шкипер, но… честное слово, мне дали приказ не общаться с тобой. Но я перед тобой в долгу. — Она посмотрела на Гарруса. — Перед вами обоими. Поэтому я здесь. Думаю, что я обязана как минимум вас выслушать.

Шепард рассказала ей. Не все, конечно — она умолчала о временной петле, но рассказала о Коллекционерах, «Цербере» и воскрешении.

— Какой феерический бред! — подытожила Эшли. 

Шепард не удержалась от стона.

— И ты туда же? Кайден обозвал меня предательницей прямым текстом…

Эш поморщилась. 

— Понимаешь, он так и не смог тобой переболеть.

— Но у меня с ним вообще ничего не было!

— Ага. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, даже он это знает. Но это не помогает ему избавиться от чувств к тебе. Слушай, Шепард, я понятия не имею, что мне делать со всей этой информацией.

— Просто… я надеялась, что ты к нам присоединишься.

— Я десантник. И вот-вот получу офицерское звание. — Эшли покачала головой. — Что бы сказал мой отец? Я не могу предать Альянс. Даже если допустить, что я поверила тебе, нельзя, чтобы мое имя было связано с «Цербером». При таком послужном списке… С такой фамилией… И… — Она заерзала на стуле. — Послушай, Удина хочет сделать спектрами еще нескольких человек. 

— Так быстро? — буркнула Шепард. Гаррус пнул ее ногой под столом, но Эшли ничего не заметила.

— Прошло два года с тех пор, как тебя признали погибшей, Шепард. Он не хочет так просто отказываться от этого рычага. — Эшли скорчила гримасу. — Фу, я начинаю думать как политик. Сейчас рассматриваются несколько кандидатур, но выбрать могут и меня. Или Кайдена. — Она покачала головой. — У меня с ним были отношения, примерно год назад. Потом началась эта фигня со спектрами, и мы расстались.

— Сочувствую, — сказала Шепард.

— Да ничего. Это бы долго не продлилось в любом случае. Суть в том, что мы должны быть очень, очень осторожны. И… — Эшли помолчала. — Слушай, если вдруг выберут меня, я помню про Жнецов. Я не позволю никому забыть об этом.

— Отлично. — На самом деле Шепард не ждала, что им удастся договориться, и ее порадовало, что Эшли отнеслась к ней лучше, чем Кайден. — Удачи, Эш!

— И тебе, шкипер. Вломи там Коллекционерам. — Она повернулась к Гаррусу. — А ты береги ее, Вакариан.

— Именно этим я и занимаюсь.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

Шепард не всегда уделяла внимание улаживанию личных проблем своих спутников, но теперь, зная, что этот цикл может оказаться последним, решила все сделать правильно.

Она помогла Джейкобу — не только ради него, но и ради членов экипажа «Хьюго Гернсбека», которые не должны были остаться живыми игрушками Рональда Тейлора. Она помогла Миранде — не только чтобы заручиться ее поддержкой, но и ради Орианы, в которой видела невинную жертву, а еще потому, что Генри Лоусон, по ее мнению, был похож на злодея из фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде. Кстати, в одном из циклов Шепард наткнулась на фильм, в котором Джеймс Бонд объединил усилия с «коммандером Шепард» для борьбы с межгалактическим преступным синдикатом. Фильм обрел популярность благодаря невероятной химии между актерами (во время съемок между исполнителями главных ролей вспыхнул скандальный роман, и они порвали отношения со своими прежними партнерами). Шепард очень хотела выяснить, есть ли такой фильм в этом цикле, хотя и не была уверена, рассмешит ли Гарруса этот сюжет или, наоборот, разозлит. 

Она помогла Грюнту ради удовольствия прикончить молотильщика на своих двоих, причем Гаррус знал, что их ждет на площадке для испытаний, и буквально умолял ее воспользоваться гранатометом. Но особенно ей понравился секс в душе, после того как они смыли с брони внутренности и слизь.

Однажды Гаррус поднялся в каюту со странно рассеянным видом.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовалась Шепард.

Прошло, наверное, минуты две, прежде чем он ответил:

— Я получил наводку на Сидониса.

— Ой. — Она присела на диван с ним рядом. — Значит, нужно вылетать на Цитадель?

— Смотря насколько сильно тебе хочется набить морду Харкину. Я могу сразу сказать, что Сидониса отпущу.

В первый раз Шепард стояла на линии огня, и ее сердце бешено стучало, потому что она знала: сейчас ее голова находится в перекрестье прицела. Она никогда не боялась по-настоящему, что Гаррус в нее выстрелит, но и оставаться спокойной не получалось. Она выслушала сбивчивые оправдания Сидониса, услышала полный боли и ярости голос Гарруса и сделала шаг в сторону. В то время она уже была немного влюблена, но старалась скрывать свои чувства, потому что не знала, может ли надеяться хотя бы на каплю взаимности. Шепард не могла простить Сидонису предательства и верила, что у Гарруса есть право разрешить этот конфликт по-своему. Только через несколько месяцев он признался ей, что сожалеет о совершенном убийстве. На самом деле им обоим было о чем сожалеть — с их-то профессией, но в следующих циклах Шепард делала все возможное, чтобы сохранить предателю жизнь. Иногда ей это удавалось, иногда — нет. 

— Серьезно?

— Да. Понимаешь… — Гаррус придвинулся ближе. — Ведь я сам привел его в отряд, зная, что должно произойти. И я говорил тебе раньше: если не он становился предателем, то кто-то другой. Как будто кому-то нужно было сыграть эту роль, и обычно она выпадала ему. Поэтому… мне трудно его ненавидеть. Я думаю… он уже наказал сам себя.

Шепард просто его обняла.

— Мы можем отправить Бейли сообщение насчет Тени.

— Да, это не помешает.

Она продолжила размышлять над его словами.

— Помнишь, что говорил Явик о различиях между его циклом и нашим?

— Примерно помню, а что?

— У них были те же конфликты, что и у нас. Биологические виды разные, а проблемы все те же. Рахнийские войны, кроганские восстания, Утренняя война, даже Война первого контакта и «Цербер». Как будто… есть какой-то общий шаблон, и кто-то невидимый за сценой подталкивает события в нужном направлении.

Гаррус застыл.

— Жнецы?

— Или Катализатор. Или еще кто-нибудь.

— И ты думаешь, именно он забросил нас во временную петлю?

— Возможно. Не знаю. — Шепард вздохнула. — Мне кажется, ни до чего нового я не додумалась, ведь мы уже обсуждали, что эта петля может быть связана с Горном или Катализатором. А может, причина ее возникновения и вовсе не важна.

— Может. Но сейчас ты это четче сформулировала. — Гаррус рассеянно погладил ее по ноге. — Но не все в различных циклах происходит одинаково. Протеанская империя сильно отличалась от пространства Совета. И Явик постоянно нам об этом напоминал.

— Ммм. Да. Я надеюсь, это означает, что и в нашем цикле что-то может пойти по-другому.

— Я тоже, — тихо сказал Гаррус.

* * *

После суда над Тали Шепард приказала Джокеру брать курс на Иллиум. Она поехала на квартиру Лиары и взяла с собой Тали и Гарруса. Пока ее спутники искали жучки, Шепард чувствовала себя как на иголках. Она знала, что нужно рискнуть, и что нечестно оставлять Тали в неведении, но, учитывая весь их прошлый опыт, боялась наткнуться на недоверие. Она заранее отрепетировала, что будет говорить.

— Тали, я должна кое-что тебе рассказать, — начала Шепард, как только они расселись.

— Ладно, — ответила та настороженно. — Что-то случилось?

— Да. Нет. Вроде того. — Вся подготовленная речь вылетела из головы. — Знаешь, это может показаться странным, и мне нужно, чтобы ты дослушала до конца, прежде чем начнешь задавать вопросы.

Тали кивнула, и Шепард продолжила:

— Я застряла в… чем-то вроде временной петли. Я переживаю все эти события вот уже в тринадцатый раз. А дальше начнется война со Жнецами. — Она пересказала все, вплоть до разговора с Катализатором и предложенных вариантов выбора, после которых ее снова отбрасывало к началу.

Глаза Тали за маской становились все шире и шире. Она что-то набрала на омни-туле и протянула его в сторону Шепард.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Я понимаю, ты переживаешь сильный стресс, и никто не знает, что за технологии использовали церберовцы, чтобы тебя оживить…

— Я не одурманена, — сказала Шепард, неожиданно почувствовав страшную усталость.

Гаррус поддержал ее, как и всегда.

— Это правда. То же самое случилось и со мной.

Тали повернулась к нему.

— То есть, вы прошли через это вместе?

— Не вместе. Я был… в других петлях, с другими версиями Шепард. Мы разделились после первого цикла и снова встретились только сейчас.

Тали взглянула на Лиару.

— А ты?

Лиара покачала головой.

— Нет, я не была в этой петле. Но они говорят правду. Я видела это в их воспоминаниях.

Тали, заметно нервничая, сплела и расплела пальцы.

— Шепард, в это очень трудно поверить.

— Знаю. Я надеялась… я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверяла. Мы пытаемся найти способ это остановить, и мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— Конечно, я тебе доверяю! Но… мне хотелось бы получить какое-то подтверждение твоих слов. — Последовала недолгая пауза. — Значит, «Нормандию» сбивали каждый раз?

— Да. В каждом из циклов.

— Кила. Я так сочувствую тебе, Шепард. — Тали снова заволновалась. — А мы… переживем эту миссию?

И тут Шепард осенило. Странно, что эта мысль не пришла к ней в голову раньше.

— Во время миссии некоторые события могут отличаться, но мне кажется, на этот раз мы достаточно подготовлены. Слушай, я сейчас расскажу, что случится на базе Коллекционеров. Постарайся запомнить… а лучше запиши, и тогда потом сможешь сравнить. Это поможет тебе поверить?

— Думаю, да.

Шепард описала последовательность событий; после всех этих циклов она помнила их достаточно хорошо. Но Гаррус все равно добавил несколько мелких деталей.

— Это… очень подробное описание, — сказала Тали. — Ваш рассказ меня почти убедил. — Она задумчиво склонила голову. — Интересно, это не может быть связано с аномалиями темной энергии, которые мы наблюдали?

Шепард пожала плечами.

— Понятия не имею.

Гаррус напомнил:

— Горн для того и разработан, чтобы направлять мощные энергетические потоки.

— Хм, — добавила Тали. — Возможно, главное, что нужно будет сделать, это взломать тот ИИ… Катализатор, о котором ты рассказала.

— Вот поэтому я и обратилась к тебе, — призналась Шепард.

Тали кивнула.

— Я над этим подумаю.

* * *

Шепард откладывала полет на Алкеру, пока Гаррус не застал ее за очередным прослушиванием сообщения от Хакета. Он обнял ее за талию и предложил:

— Если хочешь, я пойду с тобой.

— Там и одной-то делать нечего, просто Алкера нам не по пути.

— Хм. А по-моему, ты просто тянешь время, потому что с тех пор, как пришло это сообщение, мы уже пару раз на Омегу слетали. 

— Ты что, заглядываешь в мою переписку? — возмутилась Шепард, хотя настоящей обиды не чувствовала.

Они взяли челнок, чтобы спуститься на поверхность ледяной планеты. Шепард окинула взглядом останки своего корабля, своей «Нормандии», каждый раз выглядевшие по-разному и в то же время так знакомо. Под ее ногами скрипел снег, когда она обошла место катастрофы, рассматривая обломки и собирая жетоны. Гаррус шел за ней тихо, как тень; он всегда чувствовал, когда следует промолчать. Шепард установила памятник там же, где и всегда — перед куском обшивки, на котором сохранилось имя корабля.

Когда она оглянулась, Гаррус смотрел на вмерзшую в лед «Мако».

— Думаешь, ее можно восстановить? — спросила Шепард.

Он фыркнул.

— Шутишь что ли? Конечно, я ее оживлю. Ведь я столько лет потратил на ее ремонт.

— Хм. — Шепард подошла поближе. — А знаешь… она может нам пригодиться.

Членам команды понадобилась пара часов, чтобы вытащить вездеход изо льда. Поначалу Джейкобу не нравилась идея поднять «Мако» на борт, но вскоре он заразился общим энтузиазмом и даже вызывался помочь Гаррусу с ремонтом. Когда в грузовой трюм спустилась Миранда, она взглянула на «Мако» как на вредное насекомое, которое они с какого-то перепугу решили вернуть к жизни.

— Я понять не могу, капитан, для чего нам тратить время и ресурсы на восстановление M35, когда у нас есть «Молот»…

— «Мако» гораздо надежнее, — сказала Шепард. — Она лучше защищена от холода, в ней больше места, и Гаррус поставит на нее более мощное вооружение. — Она изобразила умоляющий взгляд. — А еще она вызывает во мне теплые ностальгические чувства. Разве ты не должна заботиться о моем психологическом благополучии?

Миранда фыркнула.

— Отлично, Шепард, поступай как знаешь. 

Но когда она повернулась, чтобы уйти, уголок ее рта изогнулся в улыбке.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

Миссии следовали за миссиями, и скоро настало время отправляться к ретранслятору «Омега-4».

Ночью перед вылетом Гаррус принес вино, но той неловкости, как в первый раз, давно уже не было. Они выпили, поговорили и занялись любовью. Позже, лежа с ним в постели и лениво поглаживая пластины на его груди, Шепард вспоминала их первый секс: нервозность, опасения, общие мысли «не совершаем ли мы ошибку?» и «что ты чувствуешь на самом деле?». 

— Я бы сказала, что одну вещь ты точно научился делать правильно, — усмехнулась она, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Гаррус молчал так долго, что ей стало не по себе. Она приподнялась, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

— Гаррус?

— Мне кажется, правильность наших поступков мы сможем оценить в самом конце, — сказал он. 

В ответ Шепард только и могла, что обнять его как можно крепче.

Готовясь к миссии, Шепард постаралась учесть все; она была уверена, что не пропустила ни одной мелочи, тем более что ей помогал Гаррус. База Коллекционеров больше ее не пугала. Шепард много раз теряла спутников и помнила каждую смерть — как их уносил рой ищеек, как они падали под выстрелами или погибали под обломками. Но еще она знала, что потерь можно избежать, если действовать осторожно. И на этот раз она собиралась быть предельно осторожной. Если этот цикл будет последним, значит, все должны уцелеть.

Полностью оборудованный корабль устоял под обстрелом. Джокер пилотировал, как бог. Вся миссия была разыграна как по нотам, словно симфония, в которой каждый участник сыграл свою партию. Шепард знала эту мелодию наизусть. Тали прошла по вентиляционной шахте, затем команда разделилась, и Шепард повела свой отряд в одну сторону, а Гаррус — в другую. На мгновение ее охватил страх, когда отряд Гарруса исчез из вида, но она подавила эмоции. Они освободили членов экипажа, и Мордин отвел их на «Нормандию». Затем команда разделилась во второй раз. Судя по переговорам по коммуникатору, все шло успешно. Накопленный за последние месяцы боевой опыт помог им действовать, как единое целое. Непрерывное громыхание выстрелов казалось музыкой, в которой чувствовались и гармония, и ритм. Эта фоновая тема подчеркивалась треском разрушающихся щитов, ревом биотических зарядов, визгом излучателей. 

Когда команда воссоединилась, все были уставшими, покрытыми кровью и потом. Было множество мелких ран, потраченного панацелина и выброшенных термозарядов, но все остались на ногах. Как и должно было быть.

На бой с человекожнецом Шепард взяла Тейна и Гарруса. Она крикнула им, чтобы стреляли по цилиндрам, до того, как СУЗИ закончила анализировать данные, и не успела договорить, как Гаррус открыл огонь. Шепард заложила заряды и была готова к тому, что тварь снова вылезет из своей ямы.

А потом они бежали и стреляли на ходу, не целясь, просто чтобы отвлечь Коллекционеров, бежали, бежали к «Нормандии». Тейн прыгнул первым, Гаррус вторым, платформа начала сдвигаться, Шепард оттолкнулась от нее…

И в первый миг она подумала: «Я не допрыгну», но потом, похоже, Тейн поддержал ее полем эффекта массы, она упала грудью на пол возле шлюза, пытаясь за что-нибудь уцепиться, ее схватили за руки и затащили внутрь.

Она поговорила с каждым — с испуганными членами экипажа, с уставшими соратниками, прежде чем обратилась к доктору Чаквас, которая окинула ее сердитым взглядом, хотя все ее раны были по сути царапинами.

Позже к ней подошла Тали. Шепард видела, как расширены ее глаза. 

— Шепард, — сказала она, — все случилось так, как ты рассказывала. 

Шепард ответила ей кивком, и Тали продолжила: 

— Я не… я не понимаю, как ты смогла все это пережить.

Шепард и сама этого не понимала.

— Мне кажется, мы просто делаем то, что должны делать, — сказала она. 

Тали кивнула:

— И ты права, нам нужно положить этому конец.

* * *

Сначала Шепард попыталась поговорить с Мордином.

Она пришла в лабораторию с Гаррусом и Тали через пару дней после уничтожения базы Коллекционеров и обнаружила саларианца склонившимся над консолью и что-то бормочущим себе под нос. Он поднял голову и удивленно моргнул.

— Шепард! Анализирую данные с базы Коллекционеров. Очень интересно…

Пришлось его перебить.

— Я с радостью вас выслушаю, Мордин, но сначала я хочу обсудить с вами кое-что важное.

— Еще одно романтическое увлечение? Рискованно, учитывая что кварианцы…

— Нет! — крикнула Шепард, чтобы не дать ему возможности развить эту мысль. Стоящая сзади Тали ахнула, а Гаррус переступил с ноги на ногу. — Помолчите хотя бы пару минут и выслушайте меня, ладно, Мордин?

Мордин поджал губы и кивнул. Шепард поняла, что иногда он воспринимает ее слова слишком буквально. Она рассказала о временной петле, о том, что переживает одни и те же события в тринадцатый раз, и стала ждать реакции. Он пристально взглянул на нее.

— Бредовое расстройство. Посттравматический синдром? Возможно. — Мордин вытащил из кармана фонарик и посветил ей в глаза. Шепард зажмурилась и вскинула руку, чтобы загородиться от света.

— Это не бред, Мордин. Я говорю правду!

— То, что считаете правдой, да.

— Это правда, — вмешался Гаррус. — То же самое случилось и со мной.

Он поморщился, когда Мордин направил луч фонарика на него.

— Общий бред. Необычно, даже для пар с очень крепкими отношениями. Различные виды, различные психологии.

Тут уж в разговор вступила Тали:

— Я тоже не знала, можно ли им верить, но перед тем, как мы отправились на базу Коллекционеров, Шепард и Гаррус подробно рассказали мне, что там должно произойти. И все совпало. Меня это убедило.

— Вас трое, история одна. Любопытно. А! — Мордин просиял. — Разыгрываете меня?

— Нет, — простонала Шепард, — не разыгрываем. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы поверили?

— Доказательства, Шепард. Научные данные. Замкнутая петля, которую вы описали, невозможна.

— Как и невозможно воскрешение человека, выброшенного в открытый космос!

Мордин моргнул.

— Верно.

Тали предложила:

— Я записала все, что они мне рассказали о базе. Может, это вас убедит?

— Нет. Вы способны фальсифицировать временные метки.

Шепард попыталась сосредоточиться.

— Я могу сказать вам, что случится дальше. Скоро команда разделится, вы вернетесь на Сур'Кеш и узнаете, что на объекте ГОР находятся несколько кроганских женщин, переживших эксперименты Мэлона. Вы станете с ними работать…

Мордин вскинул руку, и она умолкла.

— Не пытайтесь повлиять на будущие решения. Время покажет, Шепард.

— Может, вы хотя бы допустите, что это правда, и попытаетесь найти объяснение?

— Почему я? Не физик. Ученая степень в генетике, медицине, биологии, химии. Есть более квалифицированные…

— Потому что я вам доверяю! — перебила Шепард. — И вы — умнейшая личность из всех, кого я знаю. Только не обижайтесь, — добавила она, обращаясь к спутникам.

— Да я не обижаюсь, — откликнулся Гаррус. Тали кивнула.

Шепард продолжила:

— Я пытаюсь понять, как это можно остановить, что конкретно нужно сделать, чтобы прервать цикл.

— Предложил бы делать то, что вы еще не делали. — Мордин покачал головой. — Подумаю об этом, Шепард. Нужны прогнозы, доказательства. Но первым делом — данные для анализа.

Она вздохнула:

— Прекрасно. — И вышла, чтобы не мешать ему работать. В коридоре она подытожила: — Что ж, я рассчитывала на лучший результат.

— Но могло быть и хуже, — возразила Тали. — Он мог бы вовсе отмахнуться от этой идеи. Со временем он нам поверит.

* * *

Разговор с Мирандой оказался еще более сложным.

— В такую историю трудно поверить, — сказала она, окинув Шепард серьезным взглядом.

— Знаю, Миранда. И прошу, чтобы ты поверила.

Она опустила глаза.

— Я доверяю тебе, Шепард, но…

— Ты и так слишком многим рискнула ради меня, я понимаю.

Миранда кивнула, не поднимая взгляда.

— Уничтожение базы было правильным решением.

— Я знаю, тебе тяжело уйти из «Цербера». И я рассказываю тебе все это, потому что полностью тебе доверяю. Я понятия не имею, что было причиной и как это остановить. Не знаю даже, связано ли это со мной, или с ИИ, который называет себя Катализатором, или со Жнецами, или с выбросом энергии из Горна, или еще с чем-нибудь. Поэтому я пытаюсь советоваться с умными, настойчивыми и достойными доверия людьми. Такими как ты, Миранда.

Она улыбнулась.

— Пытаешься подольститься?

Шепард откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Решила, что это не помешает.

Миранда задумчиво постучала пальцами по столу.

— А это интересная задача. Допустим, я тебе поверила. Кто еще знает?

— Гаррус, Лиара, Тали, Мордин. Впрочем, он как раз тоже не верит.

— Я подумаю об этом. А пока у меня много дел…

— Миранда, — Шепард наклонилась вперед, стараясь снова привлечь ее внимание. — Ориане все еще грозит опасность. Твой отец пытается ее найти.

— Это очевидно, Шепард. Особенно теперь, когда я отвернулась от «Цербера». — Миранда нахмурилась. — Я готовлю очередной переезд в безопасное место.

— Хорошо. — Шепард замялась. — Миранда, команда скоро разделится. Будь осторожна.

Миранда подняла голову и взглянула на нее умными голубыми глазами.

— Разделится? Почему?

Шепард поморщилась. Ей не хотелось рассказывать о системе Бахак. Она знала, что уничтожить систему необходимо, и что каждый раз все оканчивалось одинаково, но говорить об этом было слишком тяжело. Она решила не вдаваться в подробности.

— Мне придется сдаться Альянсу и передать им корабль. Все, кто не захочет иметь дело с руководством Альянса, покинут команду.

Миранда тяжело вздохнула.

— Альянс. Вечно этот Альянс. А тебе обязательно сдаться?

Шепард невольно улыбнулась.

— Ты прямо как Джек, предлагаешь мне пойти в пираты.

Миранда окинула ее сердитым взглядом.

* * *

После этих двоих Легион ее приятно удивил.

Шепард сомневалась, стоит ли вовлекать в это гетов, но если речь идет об искусственных интеллектах, загадочных артефактах, энергии и странных научных теориях, непревзойденные вычислительные возможности сообщества гетов — именно то, что ей нужно.

Легион поприветствовал ее и Гарруса, и Шепард напомнила себе, что не следует интерпретировать движение его щитков вокруг оптического элемента как выражения лица. 

— Этот рассказ неправдоподобен, Шепард-коммандер.

— Я знаю. Но это правда, и я надеюсь, что есть способ тебя в этом убедить.

— Мы доверяем вам, Шепард-коммандер. А вы доверяете нам?

Шепард прищурилась.

— Ты о чем?

— Мы может подтвердить рассказ, подключив вас к нашей сети, чтобы получить доступ к вашим воспоминаниям, как вы получили доступ к воспоминаниям Дэвида Арчера.

— Еще чего не хватало, — проворчал Гаррус.

Шепард похлопала его по руке. Гаррус терпеть не мог, когда ей приходилось входить в сеть гетов. Легион повернул голову в сторону Гаруса.

— Мы не причиним вред Шепард-коммандеру.

— А для этого не нужно специальное оборудование? — спросила Шепард.

Раздался голос СУЗИ:

— Я могу подготовить интерфейс.

Шепард мысленно выругала себя за то, что умудрилась забыть о постоянном присутствии искусственного интеллекта.

— СУЗИ, ты много успела услышать?

— Весь разговор, Шепард. И я не знаю, как я должна относиться к тому, что вы не обратились ко мне.

— Прости, СУЗИ. Но ты мне веришь?

Наступила тишина. Довольно долгая, если учесть, с какой скоростью СУЗИ обрабатывает данные.

— Вы говорили убедительно, Шепард. Я считаю, что вы верите в то, что рассказали. Вы удостоили меня своим доверием, и я приняла решение довериться вам.

Шепард моргнула.

— Ух ты! Спасибо, СУЗИ.

Она разрешила настроить интерфейс и воспользовалась консолью СУЗИ, чтобы установить сетевое соединение с Легионом, несмотря на недовольство и нервозность Гарруса. И, конечно, он подхватил ее, когда в конце у нее закружилась голова.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил он.

— Прекрасно, — ответила Шепард, хотя и не испытывала ни малейшего желания выбраться из его объятий. — Легион?

— Мы просмотрели воспоминания Шепард-коммандера, — ответил гет. — Они совпадают с тем, что она рассказала. Нас заинтересовал цикл итераций. Нам нужно достигнуть консенсуса.

Шепард глубоко вздохнула.

— Уже хорошо.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Лиара организовала им ремонт на Иллиуме. Ничего серьезного Шепард не затевала, зная, что скоро Альянс заберет «Нормандию» и полностью ее переоборудует. Главное, чтобы корабль мог летать. Как только Шепард убедилась, что «Нормандия» готова к космическим перелетам (вернее, как только в этом убедились Тали, СУЗИ и Легион), она отправилась к Лиаре с данными о Сером Посреднике.

После перестрелок и погонь на Иллиуме, убийства Телы Вазир, поиска корабля Серого Посредника и победы над ним Лиара встала перед стеной мониторов и судорожно сглотнула.

— Я… я должна это сделать, да?

Шепард поморщилась.

— Ты это видела в воспоминаниях? Знаешь, Лиара, если не хочешь, не надо. Мне бы не хотелось тебя принуждать.

— Но тебе нужны данные, — возразила Лиара. С экранов доносилось все больше и больше голосов, запрашивающих указания. — И… мне кажется… я хочу. — Она зажмурилась на мгновение и сделала шаг вперед. — Говорит Серый Посредник…

Шепард отвернулась. Гаррус, ругаясь, пытался поднять себя с пола.

— И вот так каждый раз, — пожаловался он, хватаясь руками за голову. — Ведь заранее знаю, что будет, так мог бы хоть раз увернуться.

— А я думала, турианцы в принципе уворачиваться не умеют.

Гаррус зарычал в ответ. Он был подозрительно притихшим, когда они распрощались с Лиарой и вернулись на «Нормандию», а это значило, что он что-то обдумывает. На пути к лифту Шепард ткнула его локтем.

— Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить?

Гаррус неуверенно ответил:

— Да. Наедине.

Шепард кивнула. Как только они поднялись на верхний уровень, Гаррус повернулся к ней:

— Нам нужно поговорить об Аратоте.

Шепард насторожилась.

— Почему?

— Не иди одна. Возьми меня с собой. Или кого-нибудь другого.

Она сразу покачала головой.

— Нет.

— Шепард…

— Нет.

— Два дня, Шепард. Они два дня будут держать тебя в плену, и ты выберешься оттуда в последнюю секунду.

Шепард развела руками.

— Но ты же знаешь, что все закончится хорошо.

— Что-то может пойти не так. Мне будет спокойнее, если ты отправишься не одна.

— Я не хочу втягивать в это тебя, — ответила Шепард. — Чтобы ты мог сотрудничать с Иерархией, твой послужной список должен быть чист. Но на самом деле я и никого другого втягивать не хочу.

— Альянс и так за мной охотится, — сказала вдруг Касуми. — Так что я могу помочь.

У Шепард чуть сердечный приступ не случился. Они с Гаррусом дружно выхватили оружие. Улыбающаяся воровка возникла перед ними из пустоты.

— Да ладно вам, ребята, вы же знаете, я никого из вас не обижу.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что опасно пугать десантников? — проворчала Шепард, убирая пистолет. — И много ты успела услышать?

Касуми пожала плечами.

— Достаточно, чтобы уловить суть. Ты собираешься сделать что-то опасное. В этом не было бы ничего особенного, но только в этот раз ты хочешь действовать одна. А еще я знаю про временную петлю, о которой ты рассказываешь всем подряд. 

Шепард застонала и закрыла ладонью глаза.

— Потрясающе! Ну, просто потрясающе!

— Почему ты не хочешь со мной поделиться, Шеп? — спросила Касуми. — Может, я придумаю, чем помочь.

— Ей нужно вытащить пленницу из батарианской тюрьмы, — сказал Гаррус, — и…

— Гаррус!

— …и в итоге окажется, что эта женщина одурманена, и она будет удерживать Шепард в плену целых два дня, а потом Шепард придется уничтожить ретранслятор, чтобы остановить вторжение Жнецов.

Касуми так и застыла на месте.

— Вау! А что случится, когда ты уничтожишь ретранслятор?

В наступившей тишине Шепард окинула Гарруса уничтожающим взглядом, но на его лице не появилось ни капли раскаяния. В конце концов, она ответила:

— Вместе с ним взорвется целая система. Погибнут триста тысяч батарианцев.

— А если этот ретранслятор не взрывать?

— Тогда к нам вторгнутся Жнецы. Он что-то вроде мастер-ключа ко всей сети ретрансляторов, и оттуда Жнецы смогут нанести удар по любой части галактики. — Шепард покачала головой. — Мы не можем… мы еще не готовы. — Она посмотрела на Гарруса. — Тебе понадобится полгода, чтобы подготовить Иерархию. Андерсону и Хакету тоже нужно больше времени, чтобы провести работу в Альянсе. Тали должна войти в Коллегию адмиралов…

Гаррус издал звук, подозрительно похожий на фырканье.

— А ты хотя бы раз пробовала это изменить?

— Я… — Нет, она даже не пыталась привлечь кого-нибудь другого. Действовать пробовала по-разному, но исход всегда был одинаков. Она почти смирилась с этим фактом. Если даже не брать на душу этот грех — убийство трехсот тысяч живых душ, то все равно Жнецы нанесут свой первый удар по батарианцам. Так или иначе их гибель поможет выиграть время для остальных рас.

Почти смирилась, но только почти.

— Нам нужно время, — подытожила она. — Время на подготовку. Будет лучше, если Жнецам придется захватывать последовательно систему за системой. Безжалостные вычисления, Гаррус. Ты сам так говорил. Так почему ты сейчас споришь?

— Потому что я вижу, как это тебя мучает. И потому что за это тебя посадят под арест на несколько месяцев.

— Если я пойду с тобой, то, возможно, смогу вытащить тебя до того, как закончатся эти двое суток, — предложила Касуми.

Шепард вздохнула.

— СУЗИ, ты слушаешь?

— Да, Шепард.

— Возможно ли эвакуировать всех жителей системы Бахак за 48 часов?

— Это зависит от количества доступных транспортных средств. Из-за политики Министерства информационного контроля Батарианской Гегемонии точные прогнозы затруднены. Предположительно, в системе есть несколько батарианских военных объектов, но у Альянса нет разведывательных данных о том, насколько они велики. 

— Но хотя бы догадки какие-то есть?

— Я не гадаю, Шепард, я оцениваю. Теоретически возможна эвакуация мирного населения в указанный период. Но вероятность того, что вашему предупреждению поверят, я оцениваю в 5%.

Шепард проглотила комок в горле. Если честно, ей приходилось действовать и при худших раскладах.

— Ладно, попытка не пытка.

* * *

Они с Касуми высадились на Аратоте. Шепард по-прежнему не хотела втягивать в это дело Гарруса и остальных, поэтому они пошли вдвоем. 

— Что бы ни случилось, Кенсон не должна тебя увидеть, — предупредила она. — И если меня захватят на базе проекта… когда меня захватят… держись в стороне.

Касуми кивнула.

— Я так и сделаю, Шеп. Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Благодаря Касуми Шепард смогла добраться до камеры Кенсон незамеченной. Когда они уже собрались улетать на угнанном челноке, Шепард придержала дверь, чтобы Касуми смогла влезть в челнок и дать понять, что она на борту. По пути к астероиду Шепард решила вызвать доктора Кенсон на разговор. Та перехватила ее пристальный взгляд.

— Что?

Шепард облизнула губы, не зная, стоит ли рисковать.

— Доктор Кенсон, вы уверены, что вас не одурманили?

Женщина часто заморгала.

— Я полностью в этом уверена. Цель проекта в том, чтобы остановить Жнецов. — На мгновение по ее лицу как будто пробежала тень. Но Кенсон сразу же мотнула головой, словно ее отгоняя. — Я не могу быть одурманенной.

На самом деле, конечно, была.

Шепард подозревала, что Касуми помогала ей в бою на базе объекта Ро, но ни разу ее не увидела. Кончилось тем, что охранники попросту задавили ее числом.

Очнулась она от голоса Касуми:

— Эй! Эй, Шеп! Ты жива?

Шепард застонала. Голова гудела так, как будто по ней потопталось целое стадо элкоров. Она села и обвела взглядом лабораторию. Касуми смотрела на нее с тревогой.

— Они тебя залатали, — сказала она. — Потом я воспользовалась медицинским оборудованием, но не знаю точно, правильно ли рассчитала дозу, чтобы тебя разбудить.

— Ну, я же проснулась, — ответила Шепард. — Сколько я была в отключке?

— Часа три примерно.

Шепард заставила себя сползти с каталки.

— Ну ладно. Идем.

Им по-прежнему пришлось пробиваться через станцию с боем, затем они активировали двигатели астероида и добрались до коммуникационной башни и точки эвакуации. У антенны, где Шепард собиралась отправить батарианцам предупреждение, Касуми дала ей знак подождать.

— Но мы для этого сюда и пришли, — возразила Шепард.

— Да, но они могут отследить сигнал, найти нас и остановить астероид.

Они отправили предупреждение после того, как Касуми модифицировала сигнал, укрылись в башне и стали ждать. «Нормандия» могла забрать их в любое время, но Шепард решила дождаться момента, когда столкновение астероида и ретранслятора станет неизбежным. Она попросила СУЗИ следить за действиями батарианцев. Нужно было дать им как можно больше времени на эвакуацию.

— Они начали процесс эвакуации, — сообщила СУЗИ через пару часов. — А еще пытаются вычислить местоположение проекта.

— Можешь воздействовать на их сканеры, чтобы они нас не нашли?

— Я попробую, Шепард.

Ожидание казалось бесконечным. Шепард не находила себе места. Они с Касуми дремали по очереди. Гаррус сказал ей по коммуникатору, что теперь кто-нибудь может их заменить, но Шепард отказалась.

И все-таки батарианцы не успели завершить эвакуацию к моменту взрыва. Было слишком много разногласий между представителями власти; как оказалось, изначальный приказ об эвакуации отдал один из мелких чиновников, а вышестоящее начальство попыталось его отменить, назвав предупреждение ложью и пропагандой. Большинство не успевших эвакуироваться были рабами. Но все это оставалось на совести самих батарианцев, и после этого Шепард смогла спать спокойнее.

И все же ей пришлось столкнуться с последствиями. Батарианцы были в ярости и требовали экстрадиции; руководители Альянса приказали ей вернуться на Землю. Шепард позволила Гаррусу, Миранде и другим членам команды подготовить для нее план бегства на случай, если что-нибудь пойдет не так, а сама тем временем спланировала, как развезти всех по домам.

Судя по намекам Хакета и Андерсона, ее все равно ждал домашний арест. Вставал вопрос о том, чем ей заняться в свободное время. Обычно она бегала, плавала и выполняла силовые упражнения, но даже самые интенсивные тренировки не могли занимать больше четырех часов в день. В первый раз она со скуки начала читать. Начала с дрянных ужастиков и детективов, но со временем перешла к человеческой классике. К последнему циклу она успела ознакомиться с классической литературой всех разумных рас (и неожиданно открыла в себе вкус к эпической поэзии азари) и перепробовала целую кучу ремесел. Но ни одно из них не увлекло ее настолько, чтобы превратиться в хобби. Может, на этот раз попробовать заняться турианским языком? Если повезет, этот цикл станет последним, и знание языка пригодится ей в будущем, когда она уйдет в отставку вместе с Гаррусом.

* * *

Они уже успели заскочить на Омегу и Иллиум, а также высадить Легиона буквально посреди открытого космоса, чтобы он смог вернуться в сообщество гетов. Цитадель была последним пунктом назначения перед возвращением на Землю. Большинство членов команды собирались выйти там.

Шепард была в каюте и укладывала вещи, когда дверь открылась.

— Привет! — сказал Гаррус.

— Привет. — Она обернулась и увидела выражение его лица. — На этот раз только шесть месяцев. Все будет хорошо.

— Это ты думаешь, что только шесть, — возразил он.

Шепард вскинула брови.

— Ты же сам хотел, чтобы на Аратоте я действовала по-другому.

Он поморщился и отвернулся.

— Знаю.

Шепард сразу стало стыдно. Использовать фразу «Я же тебе говорила!» — нечестный прием. Она подошла к нему и погладила по щеке.

— Прости. Я не должна была так говорить. Я рада, что мы спасли хоть сколько-то жизней.

— Ага, — вздохнул он. — Мне просто не хочется расставаться.

— Всего шесть месяцев, — повторила Шепард. — Ну же, Гаррус, где твой оптимизм?

Гаррус похлопал себя по карманам, словно пытаясь его отыскать. Шепард засмеялась. Он огляделся по сторонам и почесал гребень.

— Не знаю, Шепард. Наверное, вывалился, когда мы ехали в «Мако».

— Теперь это уже не аргумент! — возразила Шепард сквозь смех. — Я научилась прекрасно водить!

— Но я ездил с тобой, когда ты водить не умела, — парировал Гаррус.

Шепард обхватила его руками и посмотрела в его милое, родное, нечеловеческое лицо. На мгновение ее поразила мысль о том, как это странно — не то, что они оказались вместе в какой-то невозможной временной петле, а то, что ей удалось найти любовь, доверие и поддержку в объятиях инопланетянина. Она тряхнула головой, пытаясь отвлечься от раздумий.

— Да, я помню. Поэтому я так рада, что ты со мной.

Он тоже ее обнял и прикоснулся лбом к ее лбу. 

— Так говоришь, шесть месяцев?

— Шесть одиноких месяцев.

— Одиноких?

Шепард прильнула к нему.

— Я буду заперта под домашним арестом, и никто, кроме Джеймса, не станет меня навещать. — И она театрально вздохнула.

— Какая жалость! — Его руки скользнули к ней под рубашку. — Ну а я вернусь на Палавен. Ты представляешь, сколько на Палавене турианок? Куда ни глянешь, везде одни женщины.

— Замолчи! — засмеялась она.

— И миллионы из них одиноки.

— Ты не посмеешь! — Она начала лихорадочно целовать его шею и подбородок.

У Гарруса перехватило дыхание, а потом он поцеловал ее в ответ.

— Ты права, я не посмею.

Больше в тот вечер они не говорили ни о чем, потому что им хватило вздохов, стонов и прикосновений.

* * *

Когда корабль вернулся на Землю, на нем остались только Джокер, СУЗИ, Шепард, доктор Чаквас и буквально пара человек из экипажа. Шепард надела парадную форму, которую хранила для подобных случаев. Уже направляясь к шлюзу, чтобы сдаться властям, она обратилась к Джокеру:

— Что бы ни случилось, не позволяй им забрать «Мако».

Джокер удивленно уставился на нее.

— Они меня тоже арестовать собираются. С чего ты вообще взяла, что мое мнение хоть кого-то заинтересует?

Черт. Она совсем забыла — Джокер ведь не знает, что ему придется консультировать команду, которая будет заниматься переоборудованием «Нормандии». К счастью, вовремя вмешалась СУЗИ:

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы «Мако» осталась на борту.

— А почему она тебя так волнует? — поинтересовался Джокер.

Шепард выпятила челюсть.

— Это моя «Мако». И она останется на «Нормандии». — И подумала: «Кроме того, она может нам пригодиться».

* * *

Целых шесть месяцев.

Домашний арест — это адская жесть.

Шепард тренировалась. Каждый день. Часами.

Она запросила планы Цитадели, чтобы попробовать найти то место, где состоялся их разговор с Катализатором. Андерсон окинул ее скептическим взглядом и отказал. Соображения безопасности. Можно подумать, она решилась бы взорвать Цитадель.

Ну, разве что в случае крайней необходимости…

Кое-какие планы ей передала Лиара, и Шепард изучала их тайком. Кроме того, Лиаре удавалось иногда передавать ей письма от Гарруса, Тали и остальных друзей. Шепард перечитывала их снова и снова. Время от времени ее навещал Андерсон. Зато Кайден с Эшли как сквозь землю провалились.

Шепард перечитала свои любимые книги. Начала заниматься по учебнику «Люди могут говорить по-туриански! (С приложением для омни-тула, позволяющим имитировать субгармоники)». А еще загрузила приложение-календарь. Она помнила дату вторжения Жнецов.

И стала вычеркивать дни.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

— Боже правый! — проворчала Шепард. И неуверенно добавила по-туриански: — _Духи, дайте мне терпение_.

Лиара окинула ее насмешливым взглядом.

Шепард стояла посреди исследовательского центра на Марсе и ждала, пока Лиара разберется с консолью.

Она уже начала жалеть, что отослала Джеймса к челноку, потому что Кайден с Эшли оказались здесь вдвоем и грызлись без остановки. Если бы Эшли не сказала раньше, что встречалась с Кайденом, то Шепард догадалась бы об этом сразу. Даже непонятно было, из-за чего они вообще спорят. Из-за «Цербера». Из-за самой Шепард. Они по-прежнему относились к ней с подозрением, но все равно не прекращали пререкаться. Похоже, бесили друг друга так сильно, что даже Шепард отошла для них на задний план.

Она решила положить этому конец.

— Эй! Смирно, вы оба! Мы здесь на задании, если вы вдруг забыли.

Кайден сжал челюсти. Эшли заметно смутилась.

— Прошу прощения, шкип… э… Шепард, — откликнулась она и отбросила с лица прядь волос.

Шепард закатила глаза.

Пока они шли по базе, сметая с пути церберовцев, Шепард нервничала все сильнее. Она понятия не имела, что их ждет впереди. И да, она не отрицала: ей очень хотелось убраться с Марса как можно скорее, чтобы вернуться на Цитадель, а оттуда отправиться на Менае.

Она надеялась, что им удастся достаточно быстро найти доктора Еву и не дать ей сбежать. К несчастью, двое кандидатов в спектры хоть и перестали спорить, но продолжали окидывать друг друга настороженными взглядами и оттирать друг друга, чтобы оказаться впереди. Кончилось тем, что Шепард шагнула к ним:

— Что за херню вы творите? — возмутилась она. — Миллионы сейчас гибнут на Земле и Палавене, а вы как дети малые!

Кайден прищурился:

— Палавен? А ты откуда знаешь?

Черт. Тактическая ошибка.

— Я ничего не знаю, — солгала Шепард. — Но если Жнецы уже здесь, то они могут быть где угодно. Почему бы им не нанести первый удар по сильнейшему флоту в галактике?

— А твои друзья из «Цербера» точно не делятся с тобой информацией? — спросила Эшли.

На мгновение оба забыли о своей вражде и уставились на Шепард.

— Мы это сто раз уже обсуждали, — вздохнула она.

— Шепард! — крикнула Лиара. — Данные!

— Черт! — выпалила Шепард и сорвалась с места.

Она думала, что все бегут за ней, но оглянуться и проверить не было возможности — оставалось только мчаться за доктором Евой, проклиная мощь механического тела и тяжесть собственной брони. Когда Шепард вылетела на платформу, где стоял челнок, Эшли вырвалась вперед и открыла огонь. Шепард крикнула ей, чтобы она отбежала подальше, но та не послушалась, и когда Джеймс врезался в челнок на «Кодьяке», Эшли отбросило взрывом. Кайден ринулся к ней, но из облака дыма появилась доктор Ева и схватила его за горло. Чтобы свалить ее с ног, Шепард пришлось извести чуть ли не половину термозарядов. Опустив пистолет-пулемет, Шепард выматерилась вслух — она не ожидала потерять здесь и Эшли, и Кайдена. Втроем с Лиарой и Джеймсом они затащили раненых в челнок и покинули планету.

Позже Лиара принесла ей медицинские записи. У Кайдена было сотрясение мозга, Эшли получила переломы и ожоги после взрыва челнока; автоматические медицинские системы поддерживали обоих в стабильном бессознательном состоянии, пока их не смогут осмотреть врачи.

— Ты знала, что это случится? — спросила Лиара.

— Не совсем, — призналась Шепард. — Они впервые оказались тут вдвоем. Я думала, что хоть один из них не будет ранен. Но я ошибалась.

Лиара кивнула.

— Они поправятся, их вылечат.

— Ага. Я на это надеюсь.

Лиара похлопала ее по руке. На самом деле Шепард надеялась не только на выздоровление, но и на то, что, спася их обоих, она не совершила какую-нибудь чудовищную ошибку.

Но все, что она могла сейчас сделать, это доставить их на борт «Нормандии» и приказать Джокеру пулей мчаться на Цитадель.

* * *

На Цитадели все было по-прежнему. Шепард боролась с желанием пнуть Спаратуса, чтобы он быстрее говорил, что нужно сделать. Менае. Примарх. Военный совет. Все понятно.

Она навестила раненых друзей, все еще лежавших без сознания в больнице, и напоследок заглянула в офис Бейли. Уже перед самым отлетом ей пришла в голову пара полезных мыслей.

— Привет, Бейли. У тебя есть план эвакуации Цитадели?

— Эвакуации Цитадели? — нахмурился он. — Здесь больше тринадцати миллионов жителей, Шепард. И это не считая беженцев. Какие-то планы на случай ЧП разрабатывались после нападения «Властелина», но я думаю, они с тех пор ни разу не обновлялись.

Шепард поморщилась. Она так и не узнала, что случилось с беженцами и с местными жителями, после того как Цитадель захватили Жнецы и отбуксировали к Земле. Если судить по тому коридору, где она шла в первый раз… ничего хорошего. Ей делалось больно от мысли, что все они, после стольких испытаний и после всех ее попыток им помочь, стали жертвами Жнецов.

— Хорошо бы эти планы обновить, — решительно заявила она.

Бейли окинул ее тяжелым взглядом. Шепард промолчала.

— Я думаю, это хорошая идея, — медленно произнес он. — Может, что-то еще посоветуешь?

На мгновение у нее мелькнула мысль, что он тоже знает о циклах. Она внимательно на него посмотрела и пожала плечами.

— Не своди глаз с политиков. Мне никогда не нравился Удина.

— Учту, — ответил Бейли. Шепард обменялась с ним парой любезностей и вышла из кабинета, не зная, что и думать.

* * *

Во время высадки на Менае Шепард чуть не приплясывала от предвкушения. Ей приходилось сдерживать себя, пока они с Джеймсом и Лиарой шли через турианский лагерь. Отрезвило ее только осознание тяжести ситуации. Человек, плохо знающий турианцев, вряд ли бы это заметил, но все солдаты, встреченные на пути, выглядели измотанными до предела. Они окопались на этом пятачке и продолжали воевать с мрачной решимостью, потому что были турианцами, но нужно было собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы не сломаться в окружении Жнецов, когда их родная планета пылала в небесах и через каждые пару минут на них обрушивались все новые и новые волны противников.

И все же сердце Шепард забилось сильнее, когда они активировали коммуникационную башню и вернулись к генералу Коринфусу, и она не смогла сдержать улыбку при виде Гарруса, устроившего из своего появления маленькое шоу. Он вышел к ней уверенной походкой и сжал ее ладонь обеими руками.

— Ты как раз вовремя, Шепард, — заметил он, когда они отправились искать Виктуса.

— Терпеть не могу заставлять тебя ждать, — ответила Шепард.

Гаррус фыркнул.

— И при этом всегда заставляешь.

— Хм, может, я должна как-то это загладить?

— Может, и должна, — ответил он. 

Джеймс упорно делал вид, что ничего не слышит.

Вернувшись на «Нормандию», Шепард провела совещание с Виктусом, поздравила СУЗИ с ее новым телом и пообщалась с командой. Они все неплохо держались, хотя большинство из них были техниками, занимавшимися переоборудованием корабля, и вовсе не должны были участвовать в боях. Главную батарею Шепард, как обычно, оставила напоследок и дождалась, пока Гаррус закончит разговор с новым примархом. 

— Итак, — сказал он, положив руку на блок аккумуляторов. — Кажется, сейчас я должен спросить тебя, питаешь ли ты ко мне прежние чувства?

Она улыбнулась.

— Какой бы милой ни была эта беседа, я думаю, мы можем ее пропустить, если хочешь.

— Милой? Хм. — Гаррус провел рукой по гребню. — Не знаю даже, что я должен чувствовать…

Шепард потянулась к нему и крепко поцеловала. А потом ответила:

— Это хорошо. Правда.

— Ну что ж, придется поверить тебе на слово.

— _Ты же знаешь, что мне можно доверять_ , — сказала Шепард на его родном языке.

— Конечно, я… — Гаррус умолк и удивленно моргнул. — Ты что… выучила стандартный диалект Иерархии?

— Нужно же было чем-то время занять.

— Не могу поверить. — Он наклонился к ней и потерся лицом — лбом об ее лоб, щекой о щеку. Шепард вдохнула его знакомый запах — оружейного масла, металла, чего-то похожего на дым, и повернула голову, подставляя ему шею. У Гарруса перехватило дыхание, и он отреагировал по-своему — проведя по ее коже ротовыми пластинами и языком. 

Шепард сглотнула, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

— _Я скучала по тебе_.

Он запустил руку ей в волосы.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Шепард различала знакомые слова даже сквозь речь переводчика.

— _Я хочу тебя_ , — выдохнула она, нащупала застежку на его нагруднике и с громким щелчком расстегнула.

Гаррус рассмеялся, обдав горячим дыханием ее шею.

— Не тот глагол. Он используется, когда ты говоришь, что хочешь новую винтовку или что-то в этом духе. Неживой предмет.

— Ты упускаешь суть, — возразила Шепард по-английски.

— Что? Прямо здесь?

Она отстегнула следующую застежку. 

— Да, прямо здесь и сейчас. Я хотела тебя шесть долбаных месяцев. Какой еще глагол мне нужен?

— Не стану спорить, — согласился Гаррус и принялся расстегивать ее куртку и брюки. Она попыталась ускориться и даже успела снять нагрудник, с грохотом свалившийся на пол, но затем Гаррус отвлек ее, сдернув вниз штаны вместе с трусами. Шепард так и не поняла, когда он успел избавиться от перчаток, но каким-то образом избавился, и его пальцы оказались у нее между ног, такие теплые и ловкие, сильные и нежные. Она выдохнула его имя и откинулась назад, прислонившись спиной к какому-то механизму, потому что ноги уже подгибались.

Гаррус почти довел ее до оргазма, но неожиданно остановился, хотя ее уже начало трясти. Возмутившись, Шепард открыла глаза и обнаружила, что он снимает с себя… нет, не всю броню, а только то, что мешало. Она воспользовалась паузой, чтобы сбросить ботинки и болтавшиеся на щиколотках штаны. В следующее мгновение Гаррус подхватил ее на руки, а она обвила ногами его талию, вцепилась ему в плечи и вскрикнула, почувствовав его внутри. Кончила она очень быстро; удовольствие нахлынуло волной и отступило, оставив ее взмокшей, ослабевшей и запыхавшейся. Гаррус кончил через пару минут, задрожав всем телом.

— _Приятно было встретить тебя снова_ , — сказала Шепард, нарочно выбрав самую вежливую и официальную формулировку, и рассмешила Гарруса так сильно, что он хохотал минут пять и никак не мог остановиться. Шепард тоже усмехнулась, гордясь тем, что сумела заставить его забыть о Земле и о Палавене, о Жнецах и о его семье. Она даже позволила себе надеяться, что, может быть, на этот раз им действительно удастся победить, а не вернуться вновь к началу цикла.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Вскоре после этого в каюту Шепард пришла СУЗИ и сказала, что хочет поговорить.

— Тебе не обязательно приходить, — удивленно ответила Шепард. — Я же знаю, что с тобой можно беседовать в любой части корабля.

— Я заметила, что многим членам экипажа комфортнее общаться с человекоподобной моделью.

Шепард пожала плечами.

— Понятно. Что тебя беспокоит на этот раз, СУЗИ?

— Я не понимаю, почему вы не поговорили с Джеффом о временных петлях.

Шепард нахмурилась.

— А, по-твоему, нужно?

— Я просто пытаюсь понять ваши мыслительные процессы. Вы рассказали большинству членов команды.

— Ну да… это правда, я рассказала Гаррусу, Лиаре и Тали, но не Джокеру. Но причина в том, что они могут чем-то помочь… изменить что-то важное. Ну а от Джокера мне нужно, чтобы он пилотировал «Нормандию», и я не думаю, что он способен повлиять на то, что случится на Цитадели. С другой стороны… — Она умолкла.

СУЗИ вопросительно склонила голову набок.

— Да?

Ее жест был на удивление естественным, но Шепард не позволила себе отвлечься.

— С другой стороны, мне кажется, он мучается чувством вины из-за того, что не хотел эвакуироваться с первой «Нормандии». Не знаю, захочет ли он узнать, что это происходило… каждый раз. — Она помнила, как злилась на него давным-давно, в первых циклах. Но со временем злость прошла.

СУЗИ моргнула.

— Кажется, я понимаю.

— Думаешь, нужно ему рассказать? — спросила Шепард. Ей было по-настоящему интересно, какое мнение выскажет искусственный интеллект.

— Наверное, вы правы, — медленно произнесла СУЗИ, — что не стали его информировать. Я над этим подумаю.

Шепард кивнула, ничуть не удивившись. Похоже, СУЗИ осталась довольна результатом разговора, но сама она начала сомневаться. Может, нужно кому-то еще рассказать? Или об этой тайне и так известно слишком многим? Тех ли она выбрала? Шепард не могла найти ответы, и именно это мучило ее по ночам, когда она, страдая от бессонницы, разглядывала потолок, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить Гарруса.

* * *

Через несколько дней ее сомнения стали еще сильнее. Вскоре после возвращения с Иден Прайм она попыталась поговорить с Явиком в грузовом трюме. После ухода Лиары Шепард чувствовала себя рассеянной, она задала какой-то вопрос о том, как протеане обменивались воспоминаниям, и неожиданно ее осенило.

— Явик, — спросила она, — а много ли моих воспоминаний ты успел увидеть?

Он окинул ее высокомерным взглядом странных желтых глаз.

— И ты только сейчас додумалась об этом спросить? Мы встречались раньше, человек. Снова и снова. Я ясно видел в твоих воспоминаниях искусственный интеллект, выдающий себя за ребенка. Не доверяй ему.

Вот уже не в первый раз Шепард подавила желание набить ему морду.

— Почему ты раньше ничего не говорил?

Он пожал плечами, облеченными в блестящую броню. Странно, что многие жесты повторяются у разных рас, разделенных тысячелетиями. 

— Это ничего бы не изменило. Ты знаешь, почему ты каждый раз проигрывала?

Руки Шепард сжались в кулаки.

— А ты знаешь?

— Нет. Я лишь надеялся, что ты хоть что-то делаешь, чтобы исправить прошлые ошибки.

— Я даже не понимаю, что вообще происходит, — процедила Шепард сквозь зубы. — На этот раз я пытаюсь действовать иначе. Я хочу, чтобы на Цитадель поднялась вся команда. Мне кажется, в этом случае у нас будет больше возможностей. Ты с нами?

Он качнул своей массивной головой, и Шепард пожалела, что Шифр не научил ее лучше понимать выражения этого гордого чужого лица.

— Чтобы остановить эти циклы раз и навсегда? Могла бы не спрашивать.

* * *

А потом, после задания в Гриссомской академии, они везли уцелевших преподавателей и курсантов на Цитадель, и Дэвид Арчер подошел к Шепард на жилой палубе. 

— Коммандер Шепард, — неуверенно сказал он.

Шепард улыбнулась в ответ.

— Привет, Дэвид. Как у тебя дела?

Он упорно отводил взгляд.

— Хорошо. Все хорошо. Я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что вы мне помогаете.

— Я рада, что смогла помочь. Ты не заслуживал такого обращения. — Она до сих пор злилась на Гэвина Арчера. И надеялась хоть в этот раз при встрече вправить ему мозги.

Дэвид по-прежнему глядел себе под ноги и пробормотал так тихо, что она едва расслышала:

— Не только в этот раз, но в остальные тоже.

Шепард вздрогнула и потянулась к нему, чтобы взять его за руку, но сразу остановилась, заметив, как исказилось его лицо. 

— Дэвид, что ты имеешь в виду?

Он поднял взгляд, попытавшись взглянуть на нее.

— Я видел… геты видели то, что вы помните.

Ну конечно! Они же были с ним в одной сети. Если Шепард видела его воспоминания, то и он мог видеть ее тоже. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что все, что она пережила в прошлом, не нанесло ему дополнительных травм.

— У тебя есть идеи, как можно вырваться из петли? — спросила она.

Он сгорбился еще сильнее.

— Что-нибудь изменить. Сломать шаблон. Нет. Я не знаю.

Шепард кивнула, не желая на него давить.

— Спасибо, Дэвид.

Он пошел прочь, шепча себе под нос квадратные корни из многозначных чисел. Шепард после недолгого колебания направилась на батарею.

— Привет, Гаррус. Есть лишняя минутка?

Он оторвался от своей работы и кивнул, заметив выражение ее лица:

— Конечно. Что случилось?

— Явик знает, — сказала Шепард. — И Дэвид Арчер тоже. Потому что они оба были в моей голове. — Она почесала в затылке. — Я не… я правильно все делаю? Я со всеми, с кем надо, поговорила? Может, нужно рассказать всем остальным?

— Эй. — Он положил руку ей на плечо. — И что им делать с этой информацией? Ты действуешь именно так, как надо.

— Ну да, да. — Она взъерошила волосы. — Просто мне нужно было услышать это от кого-то еще.

— Шепард, твоя проблема в том, что ты уже отвыкла что-то делать, не зная, какими будут последствия. 

Она печально улыбнулась.

— Да, ты прав. — Этот цикл был полон сюрпризов; прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как ей приходилось принимать решения, не представляя, к чему они приведут.

— Когда-то ты умела импровизировать. — Гаррус нахально усмехнулся. — И кое-кто из нас не растерял это умение.

Шепард рассмеялась, чувствуя, что ей становится легче.

— Типа, когда мы вместе, ты меня прикроешь, да?

— Вот именно. Совсем как…

— …в старые добрые времена, — закончила за него Шепард.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

Военный совет и миссия на Сур’Кеше прошли как обычно. Далатресса Линрон спорила, Рекс издевался над саларианцами, ну а Шепард возглавила отряд, чтобы забрать Мордина и Бакару. (Еву, — напомнила себе Шепард; пока еще слишком рано называть кроганку ее секретным именем.)

Церберовцы прибыли, словно по расписанию, и Шепард решила, что надо бы разобраться с этой организацией как можно скорее. Она ведь знала местоположение базы Призрака. План нападения на Цитадель, возможно, был уже запущен, и ей хотелось выманить Кай Лена, но в любом случае разгром «Цербера» мог избавить их от многих последующих проблем. Нужно будет обсудить это с Лиарой.

Когда они вернулись на «Нормандию», и Еву разместили в медотсеке, Мордин отвел Шепард к ядру ИИ, где никто не смог бы их подслушать.

— Шепард, прогнозы точны. Возможно, это был не бред.

— Спасибо, что поверили, Мордин, — ответила она.

— Вера ни при чем. Факты подтвердились. — Он моргнул своими большими черными глазами. — Что дальше, Шепард?

Шепард должна была предвидеть этот разговор. Мысль о том, чтобы рассказать о будущем, о его гибели, вызвала в ней тошноту. Она неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Ну…

— Лекарство от генофага успешно?

— Да, — ответила она. — Я не знаю подробностей, но вы найдете способ вылечить генофаг и спасти Еву.

Мордин кивнул.

— Распылено в атмосфере с помощью башни Завесы?

— Да. Послушайте, Мордин…

Она замялась, и Мордин ее перебил:

— ГОР предпринял ответные меры?

Шепард вздохнула.

— Да.

— Логично.

Он явно не договорил, но на этот раз Шепард не дала ему продолжить.

— Мордин, обычно на этой миссии вы погибали. Если только…

— Шепард, не надо саботировать лечение. Я слишком стар для саларианца. — Он резко выдохнул. — Хотелось бы уйти красиво.

Шепард закусила губу. Глаза уже начало пощипывать.

— Вы уверены? Может, мы сможем найти другой способ… просто башня обрушится, а еще там будут Жнец и молотильщик… это долгая история.

Он моргнул.

— Интересно. Если извлечение возможно, приемлемо. Но без ущерба для лечения.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Шепард.

— Расскажете позже? Сейчас надо работать над лекарством.

* * *

— Может, надо рассказать Рексу о бомбе? — спросила Шепард у Гарруса, когда они собирались на задание по спасению турианского взвода.

Он уставился на нее в ужасе.

— Духи, нет! Он будет в бешенстве, пойдет ругаться с Виктусом, и в итоге они оба захотят узнать, как к тебе попала эта информация.

Шепард вздохнула.

— Да, наверное, ты прав.

— Я всегда прав.

Шепард поискала, чем бы в него швырнуть — не слишком опасным, и выбрала датапад, который благополучно отскочил от его нагрудника.

— Когда-нибудь твоя самоуверенность выйдет тебе боком, — пригрозила она и еще раз вздохнула. — Просто очень хочется и бомбу обезвредить, и чтобы Тарквин Виктус не погиб.

Гаррус взглянул на нее с удивлением.

— Он искупил свою вину.

— И что, для этого необходимо было умереть? — возмутилась Шепард. — А если бы он просто обезвредил бомбу и остался жив, этого бы не хватило для искупления? Знаешь, Гаррус, я уже начинаю сомневаться в турианской системе ценностей.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу и опустил голову.

— Я… ну да, ты права. Живой солдат лучше, чем мертвый.

— Я просто хочу хоть кого-то спасти, — тихо сказала Шепард. — Мордин настаивает, что распространением лекарства должен заниматься он, и что нельзя допустить саботаж, а я не знаю, успеем ли мы вытащить его из башни. Я так устала терять друзей.

— Знаю. — После недолгой паузы Гаррус предложил: — А как насчет биотики? Его можно будет поймать?

— И закрыть щитом. Возможно. — Шепард приняла решение. — На задание возьму тебя, Лиару и СУЗИ. Попытаемся справиться вчетвером.

Сначала им нужно было отыскать потрепанный в боях взвод Тарквина. Эта миссия прошла успешно; Шепард взяла с собой Джеймса и Гарруса. После этого она хотела дать Гаррусу отдохнуть, но он взглянул на нее с такой обидой, что она не решилась идти дальше без него.

Через пару часов они провели краткое совещание с Гаррусом, СУЗИ и Лиарой. 

— Шепард, почему так важно спасти именно этого солдата? — спросила СУЗИ.

— Я бы хотела спасти как можно больше солдат, — призналась Шепард. — И мне хочется использовать свое знание будущего во благо.

Она ждала еще вопросов, но СУЗИ просто кивнула в ответ. Лиара тоже кивнула:

— Я буду держаться с ним рядом, Шепард.

План был таков: Шепард и Гаррус отбивают атаки церберовцев, СУЗИ и Лиара остаются с Тарквином и помогают ему. Во время краткого затишья Шепард связалась с СУЗИ по закрытому каналу и спросила, удалось ли им ускорить отключение бомбы.

— Это старая технология, Шепард, — ответила СУЗИ. — Она разработана таким образом, чтобы бомбу можно было легко подорвать, но сложно перенастроить. Лейтенант Виктус прав: отключение должно выполняться вручную.

Шепард шепотом обматерила турианцев и их слишком эффективную защиту от сбоев. Она открыла канал связи с Лиарой и приказала ей быть наготове. К сожалению, с ними не было Джек и Самары, и из-за этого Шепард чувствовала себя виноватой. 

Расправившись с последним церберовским солдатом, Шепард бросилась обратно к бомбе, сама не зная, для чего, но горя желанием сделать хоть что-нибудь. Она видела, как конструкция начала рушиться, как упал Тарквин, но в то же мгновение его окружило голубое поле, защитившее от обломков и замедлившее падение. Впрочем, удар о землю все равно был сильным. Подбежав к месту падения, Шепард обнаружила, что Лиара стоит, пошатываясь, и вытирает текущую из носа кровь, а Тарквин сидит на земле и глядит на нее совершенно обалдевшими глазами.

— Я был готов умереть, — сказал он, и Шепард вдруг поняла, что он еще очень, очень молод.

— Не сегодня, лейтенант, — ответила она.

Гаррус хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Не волнуйся, — усмехнулся он, — у тебя еще будет куча возможностей свернуть себе шею.

* * *

Спасение Тарквина было маленькой победой. Шепард именно так его и восприняла. Мордину требовалось еще немного времени для завершения работы над лекарством, и за время ожидания она сгрызла себе ногти до костей. Им так и не удалось выследить Кай Лена. Шепард отправила несколько сообщений Тали, но ответа не получила. Точно так же она не дождалась ответа и от многих других бывших спутников, которых пыталась найти. Правда, ей удалось связаться с Касуми — уже плюс.

Но не все складывалось так, как хотелось, и, отправляясь на финальное задание на Тучанке, Шепард была вне себя от беспокойства. У нее не осталось возможности хоть что-то изменить. Она очень хотела переговорить с Мордином перед высадкой, но этот хитрый саларианский ублюдок нарочно ее избегал.

Они двинулись вперед и воссоединились с кроганским наземным отрядом, направляясь к Завесе. Все было знакомо до мелочей: Жнец, заброшенный кроганский город, мать всех молотильщиков. Пока Шепард бежала от одного молота к другому, уворачиваясь от ног и выстрелов Жнеца, ей было не до размышлений. Да и в любом случае она не представляла, как им вытащить Мордина из башни, прежде чем та обрушится.

— Мордин… — сказала она, протянув к нему руку, когда он уже собирался подняться наверх, чтобы развеять лекарство. — Это опасно. Я не могу…

Он посмотрел на нее спокойным и серьезным взглядом.

— Шепард, я же говорил. Нельзя саботировать лечение. Это должен быть я.

— Потому что другой может все сделать неправильно, — прошептала она.

— Вот именно. Рад, что вы понимаете.

Ей не хотелось это говорить, но она сказала:

— Мордин… для меня было честью сражаться вместе с вами.

— Взаимно, капитан.

Он ушел. Шепард вызвала Кортеза по коммуникатору. Она еще несколько часов назад приказала ему находиться поблизости в челноке.

— Стив, Мордину может понадобиться срочная эвакуация. Можешь подлететь поближе?

— Уже лечу, капитан.

Шепард осталась ждать, но когда воздух наполнился мерцающими частицами, и башня начала разрушаться, стало ясно, что уже слишком поздно.

Она уже знала, что скажет Кортез, когда он связался с ней и попытался докричаться через шум:

— Простите, капитан, он отказался покинуть центр управления… — Остальное она не расслышала.

На «Нормандию» Шепард вернулась с тяжелым сердцем. Но ей некогда было скорбеть, как и у кроганов не было времени праздновать излечение генофага. Бакара отправилась мирить кланы. Виктус и Рекс, забыв о былой вражде, обсуждали доставку кроганских отрядов на Палавен. «Нормандия» вылетела к месту встречи с турианским кораблем, который должен был отвезти на родину Виктуса и его солдат. Шепард видела, что примарх рвется в бой с той же силой, с какой радовался спасению своего сына.

Шепард занялась своими обычными делами, рассчитывая, что рутинные обязанности помогут ей отвлечься. В медотсеке она поговорила с доктором Чаквас, и та передала ей диск с данными.

— Мордин оставил это для вас, — тихо сказала она.

— Спасибо. — Шепард взяла диск и ушла в свою каюту. Когда он вставила диск в терминал, началось воспроизведение аудиофайла.

— Шепард, — услышала она голос Мордина. — Не рассчитываю выжить. Не вините себя. Всех спасти невозможно. Мой срок близок. Излечение генофага важнее оставшихся дней. Сохранил все записи, гипотезы о Катализаторе, ИИ, Горне, Жнецах. Не физик, не специалист по ИИ. Все же могу быть полезен. Надеюсь, это поможет. Удачи.

Нужно передать данные Лиаре, — подумала Шепард. Листая файлы, она поразилась их количеству, хотя Мордин и утверждал, что мало чем сможет помочь. Она расплакалась — впервые за долгое время — и продолжала плакать, когда в каюту вошел Гаррус, обнял ее и начал молча поглаживать ее волосы.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

Когда они летели к Цитадели, Шепард чувствовала себя готовой к бою. Если в первый раз ей пришлось действовать вслепую, то теперь она разработала и запустила в действие несколько планов и надеялась, что этого будет достаточно.

— Гаррус, Лиара, со мной, — приказала она, как только стало ясно, что им придется высаживаться в челноке. — Джеймс, СУЗИ, Явик, надевайте броню, вы пока остаетесь в резерве.

Когда они пробились в СБЦ и отыскали Бейли, Шепард вызвала вторую группу, чтобы они помогли зачистить территорию. Сама она с Гаррусом и Лиарой отправилась на поиски саларианского советника и Кай Лена. У нее мелькнула мысль, что нужно было подробнее объяснить Тейну, чего следует ждать, но было уже поздно. Они выследили советника, затем появился Кай Лен, и события начали развиваться с молниеносной скоростью. Тейн материализовался словно из ниоткуда, хотя Шепард и знала заранее, что он появится, и напал на убийцу, стараясь его отвлечь. Шепард бросилась к саларианскому советнику, чтобы отвести его в безопасное место.

Тейн и Лен перемещались так быстро, что попасть в Лена было почти невозможно. Шепард сделала несколько выстрелов, но щиты убийцы устояли. 

— Гаррус, готовься перегрузить его щит, — приказала она. 

— Есть.

— Лиара, сможешь выбить у него меч?

— Попробую.

Шепард ждала подходящей возможности для удара, зная, что она может подвернуться в любой момент. Затем раздался на удивление громкий хлопок перегрузки. Шепард сразу же выстрелила и попала Лену в плечо. В левое. В этой же руке он держал меч. Она только успела подумать, что, судя по громкому звуку, кто-то еще применил перегрузку одновременно с Гаррусом…

…как Касуми возникла прямо позади Лена и ударила его в спину. Тейн, воспользовавшись ситуацией, вырвал меч из его руки и полоснул по горлу. Церберовский убийца пошатнулся, и изо рта у него полилась кровь. Как только он свалился на пол, Шепард шагнула к нему и выстрелила между глаз.

— Как хорошо, что я успела вовремя! — воскликнула Касуми. — Приятно вас видеть, ребята.

— Все целы? — спросила Шепард.

Тейн кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Все супер, — отозвалась Касуми.

Шепард, наконец, позволила себе расслабиться. Она нажала кнопку коммуникатора.

— Бейли, убийца мертв. Саларианский советник в безопасности, жертв нет.

— Я высылаю команду для охраны советника, Шепард. Отличная работа. Но «Цербер» все еще глушит наши передачи. Мы не можем связаться с остальными членами Совета. С ними должны быть майор Аленко и лейтенант-коммандер Уильямс, но они тоже недоступны.

Шепард дала знак своим спутникам, Лиара и Касуми кивнули и включили омни-тулы. СУЗИ она приказала помочь Бейли разобраться с церберовскими глушилками.

Через несколько минут прибыли сотрудники СБЦ, чтобы увести советника. И тут заговорила СУЗИ:

— Шепард, остальных членов Совета преследует вторая группа убийц.

— Что? — Шепард взмахнула рукой, и все дружно кинулись к ней. — Где? 

Гаррус «позаимствовал» аэрокар СБЦ и прыгнул на место пилота, Шепард, Лиара, Касуми и Тейн уселись в кабину, а СУЗИ передала им координаты. Только Шепард успела подумать, что Лен уже мертв и не сможет вывести их машину из строя, как Гаррус ругнулся и резко свернул в сторону. 

— Немезида, — коротко пояснил он. — Криос…

— Понял. — Тейн схватил снайперку Гарруса, а Касуми открыла окно. Шепард, заметив церберовскую снайпершу, высунулась с другой стороны и открыла подавляющий огонь из штурмовой винтовки. Через мгновение раздался выстрел Тейна, за которым последовали знакомые слова молитвы, и Шепард улыбнулась. Она так соскучилась по работе с Тейном и Касуми.

Они летели дальше, следуя указаниям СУЗИ и отстреливаясь от врагов. 

— Шепард, — неожиданно сказала Лиара, — мне удалось связаться с Кайденом.

Шепард переключилась на нужный канал.

— Кайден, это Шепард. В твою сторону направляется отряд убийц «Цербера». Я иду к тебе, но не знаю, успею ли вовремя. — Она махнула Гаррусу, чтобы летел быстрее. Он зарычал в ответ и окинул ее гневным взглядом, но скорость все же увеличил. 

— «Цербер»? — удивленно переспросил Кайден. — Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

Она закатила глаза.

— Сколько раз мне тебе говорить, что я не с ними? Лучше бы за Удиной смотрел. Это он с ними спутался. Организовал нападение «Цербера», чтобы возглавить Совет.

— Удина? Но…

— Слушай, Кайден, это политика. Помнишь, как он заблокировал «Нормандию», чтобы не пустить нас на Илос?

Наконец, аэрокар обогнул угол здания, и Шепард увидела внизу советников на пути к эвакуационному челноку; их сопровождали Кайден и Эшли. Эшли вскинула винтовку, но Гаррус чудом успел вильнуть в сторону, и пуля лишь оцарапала борт. 

— Не стреляйте! — крикнула Шепард в коммуникатор. — Это я! Мы!

Кайден жестом велел Эшли опустить оружие. Когда Гаррус направил аэрокар вниз, Шепард смогла различить недовольную гримасу на лице Кайдена. Она выскочила до того, как аэрокар приземлился, и Лиара бросилась за ней.

Эшли крикнула:

— Шепард, что за херня происходит? — и снова навела на них винтовку. Кайден тем временем следил за дверьми лифта. Неожиданно Шепард охватило странное ощущение — ей казалось, будто она раздвоилась, и сейчас ее копия выбежит из дверей. Это чувство на мгновение лишило ее дара речи.

— Расслабьтесь, — выдавила она. — Я не враг. Удина сотрудничает с «Цербером».

— Это чушь! — крикнул Удина. Шепард пропустила его возглас мимо ушей.

— Послушайте, Кайден, Эш, это же я!

— Ты работала с «Цербером» раньше, — отрезал Кайден, не сводя глаз с лифта. Краем глаза Шепард заметила, как Тейн и Гаррус встали рядом с ним. Лиара держалась справа от нее. Касуми нигде не было видно.

— Сюда направляется группа убийц «Цербера», — повторила Шепард, удивляясь, что СУЗИ не передает ей обновленные координаты. — Хватит тыкать в нас оружием, и давайте поговорим.

Эш прищурилась:

— Начинай.

Шепард перевела дыхание. Удина маячил за спиной у Эшли, но пока бездействовал. Остальные замерли на месте.

— Ладно. — Она опустила винтовку. Ее спутники после мгновенной паузы последовали ее примеру. Шепард все еще была настороже и знала, что и остальные готовы вновь схватиться за оружие в любой момент.

Кайден слегка расслабился, но продолжал целиться в сторону лифта. Эшли выглядела растерянной.

— Удина, да?

Шепард кивнула:

— Это правда.

— Мне он никогда не нравился, — сказала Эшли и развернулась в его сторону с винтовкой в руках.

— Ну и черт с вами, — воскликнул он и вскинул пистолет.

В следующее мгновение разверзся ад. Эшли, Удина и Шепард одновременно открыли огонь, а когда все стихло, оказалось, что Удина лежит на земле, а Эшли прижимает ладонь к лицу.

— Черт, — сказала она. — Для гражданского он неплохо стреляет.

Кайден оглянулся.

— Эш, ты ранена?

— Все в порядке, всего лишь царапина.

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны; Кайден стремительно повернулся обратно и крикнул вновь прибывшим, чтобы они бросили оружие. Бейли, Джеймс и еще трое офицеров СБЦ подняли руки.

— Спокойно, — сказал Бейли. — Мы перехватили группу убийц на пути сюда.

— Предупредить надо было, — проворчала Шепард.

Она отошла в сторону, уступив дорогу Бейли, и почувствовала, что наконец-то начинает расслабляться. Предатель мертв, трое советников живы, и ей не пришлось убивать Эшли или Кайдена. И Тейн тоже будет жить.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, она увидела его, такого же спокойного и безмятежного, как обычно. Если он и чувствовал себя неважно после чрезмерного напряжения сил, это было совершенно незаметно.

— Тейн, — сказала Шепард. — У меня есть хоть какой-то шанс убедить тебя вернуться на «Нормандию»?

Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, но ответил он отказом:

— Думаю, нет. Подозреваю, что этот бой был для меня последним.

Шепард кивнула.

— Ты спас советника. Не самый худший способ завершить свою карьеру.

— Безусловно.

— Но мне бы пригодились твои консультации. Если вдруг придется планировать тайное проникновение или убийство.

Тейн склонил голову.

— В таком случае я в твоем полном распоряжении.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Прежде чем вернуться на Цитадель для новых встреч и поручений, Шепард заглянула на главную батарею.

— Эй, а что, свидания не будет?

Гаррус обернулся и удивленно наклонил голову.

— Свидания?

— Ты мне сообщение не прислал. Я уже поговорила с Лиарой и собираюсь позже встретиться с Кайденом и Эшли.

— Ой. — Он заметно смутился. — Я… хм… подумал, что нам это больше не нужно.

— Что?! — возмутилась Шепард. — Я не знаю, что нам нужно или не нужно, но я точно этого хочу! Если только… ты же не собираешься меня бросить?

— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! Я просто… Я не знал, что ты этого хочешь. — Гаррус потер шею. — Может, лучше что-то новое придумаем?

Шепард шагнула к нему и похлопала по руке.

— А зачем? Мне нравится там, наверху. Отличный вид.

— Ну ладно. Значит, постреляем по бутылочкам в последний раз. — Он протянул руку и смахнул прядь волос с ее лица. Шепард всегда удивлялась, как ему удается прикасаться к ней так бережно в тяжелых металлических перчатках.

— Гаррус… — Она потянулась к нему и поцеловала в покрытую шрамами щеку. — Если повезет, у нас впереди будет куча возможностей соревноваться в стрельбе.

Он улыбнулся.

— Звякни мне, когда покончишь с делами.

— Конечно.

* * *

Она встретилась с Кайденом в кафе в Общине Президиума. Он любовался видом, который лишь немного портили обломки разбитых аэрокаров. Жизнь очень быстро возвращалась в прежнюю колею, хотя после нападения «Цербера» не прошло даже суток.

— Привет, Шепард. — Кайден улыбнулся, хотя и чуточку натянуто. — Я пытаюсь осмыслить все, что с нами произошло. То есть, я много чего нехорошего думал об Удине, но у меня и в мыслях не было, что он окажется предателем.

У Шепард тоже. В первый раз.

— Понимаю. В голове не укладывается.

Она подсела к нему, и они сделали заказ.

— Как твои дела со спецкорпусом? — спросила она.

Кайден поморщился.

— Удина собирался утвердить мою кандидатуру, но все это было до нападения, так что теперь ничего не понятно. Не знаю, что получится в итоге. — Он вздохнул. — Если честно, я думаю, что спектром должна стать Эш. Это она его пристрелила; она всегда делает то, что необходимо сделать.

— Зато ты следил за дверью, — напомнила ему Шепард. — Это тоже было необходимо.

— Я знаю, просто… все это слишком сложно. Она тебе не говорила? Мы с ней начали встречаться, но потом нас обоих выбрали кандидатами в спектры, и, кажется, я принял наше соперничество слишком близко к сердцу.

Шепард осторожно заметила:

— Вообще-то мне всегда казалось, что из вас двоих получилась бы отличная команда. То есть, я не знаю, как насчет романтических отношений, но как профессионалы вы отлично друг другу подходите.

Он опустил взгляд.

— Да, может, стоит попробовать еще раз. Если она согласится. Слушай, Шепард, я хотел спросить… у меня есть шанс вернуться в твою команду?

Шепард задумалась над ответом.

— Если вы с Эшли этого хотите, то на «Нормандии» всегда найдется место для любого из вас. Если это действительно то, что тебе нужно. Но сейчас ты выше меня по званию, и, возможно, для твоей карьеры будет лучше, если ты не станешь возвращаться под мое начало.

Кайден кивнул.

— Это серьезный аргумент. Я об этом подумаю.

И тут к ним подошла Эшли с повязкой на щеке и широченной улыбкой.

— Привет, Эш. Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Шепард.

— Прекрасно. — Она развернула стул и уселась на него верхом, положив руки на спинку. — Что обсуждаете?

Кайден поерзал на стуле.

— Да так… из пустого в порожнее. За последние пару дней много всего случилось.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сказала Эш. — Мы остановили нападение на Цитадель, и это главное.

— Может, ты и права, — согласился с ней Кайден. И едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на нее.

Разговор оказался на удивление приятным и гораздо менее напряженным, чем все предыдущие. Тему «Цербера» они не обсуждали, но, похоже, Кайден с Эшли дружно решили забыть о прошлом и, наконец, поверить Шепард, и ее это вполне устраивало. Они тайком поглядывали друг на друга, и Шепард, замечая это, искренне веселилась. Затем Кайден снова заговорил о возвращении на «Нормандию».

— Я буду очень рада, если вы и вправду этого хотите, — сказала Шепард. В прошлых циклах она отвечала по-разному, но, если честно, не хотела ограничивать их возможности. Они оба были прекрасными офицерами и могли успешно послужить Альянсу не только на ее корабле.

Кайден вздохнул.

— Ты правильно заметила, что мне следует идти своим путем.

— Ага, — добавила Эшли, — я хотела сказать то же самое.

Они уставились друг на друга. Шепард отодвинула стул. 

— Мне кажется, вам двоим лучше поговорить об этом наедине.

* * *

— Я захватил нам поесть, — объявил Гаррус, когда Шепард встретилась с ним у стоянки аэрокаров.

Она взяла у него сумку и заглянула внутрь.

— Ух ты, шоколадные круассаны! Отличный выбор.

— Разве я когда-то что-то плохо выбирал?

— Ну, разве что музыку.

Гаррус сложил руки на груди и прижал мандибулы.

— Вообще-то я могу никуда тебя не везти.

Шепард усмехнулась.

— Ой, да ладно! Мы оба знаем, как сильно тебе хочется доказать, что ты лучший стрелок. Но на многое не рассчитывай. На этот раз я могу и не поддаться.

— Можно подумать, я выигрывал, потому что ты мне поддавалась. Поехали и проверим.

Как и во все прошлые разы, Шепард наслаждалась раскинувшимся перед ними видом. Внизу лежал сияющий Президиум, ветер трепал ее волосы. Она подумала, что, может, в будущем стоит подниматься сюда регулярно. Например, в годовщину. Это могло бы стать их семейной традицией. Может, даже удастся убедить Бейли, чтобы он закрывал глаза на это хулиганство.

— Как странно, что нам больше не надо повторять тот старый диалог, — заметил Гаррус.

— О женщине единственного турианца? Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. — Шепард взяла у него винтовку и угрожающе ухмыльнулась. — Давай, посмотрим, на что ты способен, крутыш.

После нескольких разбитых бутылок Шепард задумалась о том, не пора ли ей промахнуться. Она передала винтовку Гаррусу, взяла следующую бутылку и швырнула ее в воздух. Никуда не целясь, просто стараясь забросить как можно дальше.

И Гаррус промазал.

Шепард с отвисшей челюстью смотрела, как целехонькая бутылка летит вниз в искусственном гравитационном поле президиума.

— Ну, надо же. Ты победила. Наверное, тут ветер слишком сильный, — сказал Гаррус.

Ветер как раз стих до едва заметного бриза. Шепард повернулась к Гаррусу и увидела широченную зубастую улыбку и раздвинутые мандибулы. Она прищурилась.

— Ты нарочно, что ли, мне поддался?

— А тебе обязательно это знать? — парировал он, убирая винтовку.

Шепард рассмеялась. Ну, разве не прелесть — он до сих пор умудряется ее удивлять! Она раскинула руки, чувствуя, как потоки воздуха струятся вдоль ее тела, но вместо победного возгласа вдруг предложила:

— Гаррус, женись на мне! 

После недолгой паузы Гаррус ответил:

— Эмм… что? Я не ослышался?

Она повернулась к нему и усмехнулась при виде его изумленного лица. Теперь настала ее очередь удивлять.

— Не ослышался. — И добавила на турианском: — _Давай станем парой, связанной узами брака, я буду твоей, и ты будешь моим_.

— Шепард, я… — Гаррус покачал головой. — О грамматике поговорим позже. Ты серьезно? Когда творится такое безумие… в состоянии стресса что угодно можно наворотить. Я не хочу ни к чему тебя обязывать…

Она шагнула к нему и прижала ладони к панцирю на груди. 

— Не нервничай так. Я серьезно. Ты в этом безумии — моя единственная опора. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой до конца моей жизни. После того, как мы выберемся из петли, потому что я хочу, чтобы мы поженились раз и навсегда, а не снова и снова, и снова.

Он обнял ее и поцеловал совершенно не по-туриански, наклонившись над ней и удерживая на весу. У Шепард захватило дух от того, с какой легкостью он ее поддерживал, от ветра, холодившего кожу, от огня и страсти поцелуя. Когда к ней вернулась способность дышать, она улыбнулась.

— Это значит «да»?

Гаррус окинул ее сияющим и на удивление нежным взглядом.

— А ты сомневалась?


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

Шепард вот уже целую вечность пыталась хоть кого-то расспросить о храме Атаме.

Но и храм, и протеанский ВИ были таким тщательно охраняемым секретом, что непонятно было, с какой стороны подступиться. Шепард пробовала обращаться к матриархам-азари в перерывах между боевыми миссиями и важными турианско-кроганскими переговорами, но все впустую. Даже Лиара не смогла найти матриарха, которая призналась бы, что ей известна эта тайна. А советница Тевос попросту не отвечала на звонки. Похоже, Шепард так достала ее своими попытками выйти на связь, что та ушла в глухую оборону.

Подходящая возможность подвернулась только на холодном Лесуссе, где Самара простилась со своей дочерью. Когда она обняла Фалере напоследок и направилась к кораблю, Шепард остановила ее.

— Благодарю вас, — сказала Самара своим тихим голосом. — Теперь я смогу присоединиться к борьбе со Жнецами. Возможно, нам еще удастся встретиться на Цитадели?

— Я буду рада встрече. Но, Самара, мне нужна от вас одна очень важная услуга, и, мне кажется, только вы сможете мне помочь.

Азари кивнула.

— Я слушаю.

— У меня есть причины полагать, что в храме Атаме на Тессии хранится ценный источник протеанской информации. Он очень нужен нам, чтобы мы смогли вовремя закончить строительство Горна, но все влиятельные азари, к которым я пыталась обратиться, отказываются говорить со мной на эту тему. Я не знаю, не является ли это нарушением Кодекса, и, конечно, в этом случае у меня нет права просить…

Самара вскинула руку.

— Не бойтесь. Я добуду то, что вам нужно. — И улыбнулась. — Никто не встанет на моем пути.

«Уж точно не встанут, если им жизнь дорога», — подумала Шепард. Она кивнула и объяснила Самаре, как найти хранящийся в храме ВИ.

Через несколько дней они с Лиарой встретились с Самарой на Цитадели, забрали ВИ и передали его инженерам, работающим на строительстве Горна. Вот теперь Шепард вздохнула с облегчением. ВИ оказался у них до того, как «Цербер» смог наложить на него лапу. Еще одно очко в пользу наших.

* * *

Пока они были на Цитадели, Миранда попросила о встрече. Она явно не могла усидеть на месте, и под ее глазами появились темные круги. Как только она попыталась заговорить, Шепард ее перебила:

— «Святилище». Я не знаю, что твой отец хочет от Орианы, но он забрал ее в «Святилище». На Горизонте.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивленно спросила Миранда.

— Я же говорила, я проходила через все это несколько раз.

Миранда медленно кивнула.

— Я должна встретиться с ним, — сказала она, обращаясь как будто к самой себе. — Я должна перестать убегать и наконец-то дать ему отпор.

— Мы можем сделать это вместе, — предложила Шепард. — «Святилище» — страшное место. В прошлых циклах они там экспериментировали с технологиями Жнецов и превращали беженцев в хасков, чтобы научиться их контролировать.

Миранда поморщилась и помотала головой.

— «Цербер» не может заниматься такими вещами. Его цель — величие человечества…

Шепард не дала ей договорить.

— Я знаю. Но это не единственная цель, и мне кажется, так было с самого начала. Я думаю, что Призрак открывал тебе лишь часть правды, чтобы ты поверила в его идеи. Но изначально все сводилось к жажде власти и доминирования. Он такой же, как и твой отец.

— Может быть, ты и права, — прошептала Миранда.

— Идем вместе, — повторила Шепард. — Вдвоем нам будет проще.

Миранда покачала головой.

— Нет, я хочу покончить с этим одна.

Шепард вздохнула.

— Ну, хоть напарника себе возьми. Может, мне удастся отыскать Заида? 

Ей пришлось привести еще с десяток аргументов, но в конце концов Миранда пообещала, что не станет действовать в одиночку.

* * *

Теперь, когда Кай Лен был мертв, а протеанский ВИ находился в надежных руках, Шепард решила действовать быстро и остановить «Цербер» прежде, чем тот сможет нанести еще больший ущерб и сдать Цитадель Жнецам. Поэтому план был таков: проникнуть на базу и убить Призрака. Она подозревала, что без руководителя организация не сможет вмешиваться в операции союзных войск так эффективно, как раньше. Это был хороший план, и он ей нравился. Она посоветовалась с Тейном и Касуми о том, как проникнуть на станцию «Хронос». Командование Альянса разрешило ей исследовать систему, но отказалось выделить подкрепление, пока она не представит им фактические доказательства, которых у нее, конечно, не было. 

— В прошлых циклах мы летели сюда с флотом, — проворчал Гаррус.

— Мы летели с флотом, потому что у них тоже был флот. СУЗИ с Адамсом считают, что в стелс-режиме мы сможем подобраться к станции незамеченными. Если нас там будут ждать, развернемся и драпанем.

— Турианцы называют это «стратегическим отступлением».

Шепард фыркнула.

— Зато у нас появятся доказательства, которые мы сможем сунуть под нос Хакету, и он даст нам флот.

— Ну ладно, — согласился Гаррус. — В любом случае этот план лучше того, с которым мы шли на базу Коллекционеров.

Шепард скорчила гримасу, вспомнив, как они летели через ретранслятор «Омега-4» в первый раз и вообще не представляли, с чем им придется столкнуться.

— Это уж точно.

* * *

Никакой флот их не ждал. Уже облачившись в броню, Шепард стояла рядом с Джокером и смотрела, как он ведет корабль к станции, размышляя о кораблях с окнами и без окон.

На самом деле там вообще не было кораблей, даже грузовиков, и это, как ни странно, сильно ее встревожило.

Она взяла с собой СУЗИ, Гарруса и Касуми, которая захотела сходить с ними на задание в последний раз, прежде чем присоединиться к команде, работающей над Горном. Кортез высадил их в ангаре, но никто не встретил их стрельбой. Вокруг стояла полная тишина.

— Шепард, ангар заминирован, — неожиданно предупредила СУЗИ.

— Где заряды? — спросила Шепард.

Местоположение бомб высветилось на сканерах, и вчетвером они занялись разминированием. Когда угроза была устранена, Шепард перевела дыхание.

— Отлично. Давайте глянем, какие еще сюрпризы подготовил нам «Цербер». 

Но самым большим сюрпризом стало то, что станция оказалась заброшенной. Отправив Касуми вперед на разведку, они шли по совершенно пустым коридорам. СУЗИ и Касуми пришлось очень серьезно поработать с базами данных, которые были битком набиты вирусами, способными повредить системы «Нормандии». Были и другие бомбы, но ни одного живого охранника. Пару раз они натыкались на жилые помещения, чистые, тщательно убранные и совершенно пустые — без единой забытой вещи. От неестественной тишины мурашки бежали по коже.

Они прошли и через помещение с останками человекожнеца. Шепард бросило в дрожь при виде его огромного безжизненного скелета. Даже страшно было повернуться к нему спиной. И ни малейшего сопротивления, ни малейшего признака жизни.

Наконец, Шепард остановилась посреди офиса Призрака перед знакомым панорамным окном с видом на гаснущую звезду. Здесь было тихо и пусто.

— Черт, — сказала Шепард. — Ну и куда все подевались? — Она невольно стиснула штурмовую винтовку, из которой сегодня ни разу не выстрелила. — Почему их здесь нет? — Ее глаза расширились. — А если… если Призрак знает о временной петле? Если… — От ужаса у нее перехватило дыхание.

— Эй. — Гаррус встал прямо перед ней и отвлек от пугающих мыслей. — Скорее всего, он не знает. А если бы и знал, то вряд ли смог бы что-то с этим сделать. Вполне возможно, что после убийства Кай Лена они запустили на выполнение какой-то план, о котором мы не имеем понятия.

Шепард заставила себя разжать руку, но ее все еще била дрожь.

— Да. Наверное… наверное, ты прав. СУЗИ, выкачай из их систем как можно больше данных, и уходим.

Она подумывала, не взорвать ли станцию, но в итоге решила, что лучше не стоит. В неисследованных помещениях могло остаться что-то ценное.

Они вернулись к челноку по тому же пути, и все это время Шепард лихорадочно размышляла, как им выследить Призрака. Может, Миранда или Джейкоб помогут отыскать другие базы «Цербера»? Она с болью думала о том, что им лишь потому удалось отыскать базу «Хронос», что Миранда повесила на Кай Лена «жучок»… но теперь Кай Лен мертв.

* * *

Когда она вернулась, на терминале ее ждало новое сообщение. Мигрирующий флот просил о помощи. Шепард закрыла глаза. Она не могла отказаться и отправиться на поиски Призрака. От ее решения зависели жизни семнадцати миллионов кварианцев. Бесчисленного множества гетов. Тали и Легиона. Они оба ей дороги. А это значило, что действовать нужно с большой осторожностью. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Во время полета к Вуали Персея Шепард не находила себе места. Она пыталась продумать дальнейшую стратегию. И заглянула к Лиаре, чтобы узнать, как идут дела со строительство Горна.

— Все очень хорошо, Шепард, — заверила ее Лиара. — ВИ оказался невероятно полезным.

Шепард кивнула. 

— Отлично. Можешь попросить Касуми, чтобы она поискала способы не дать Катализатору взять Горн под контроль?

— Ты уверена, что нам необходимо именно это?

— Нет, я ни в чем не уверена. Я просто пытаюсь строить догадки и хоть что-то придумать. — И тут у нее возникла идея. — Слушай! Можешь попросить Кали Сандерс, чтобы она привлекла к этому делу Дэвида Арчера? Чтобы он попытался понять, каким образом Горн взаимодействует с искусственным интеллектом Катализатора? Если для него это не тяжело. Никто так не разбирается в ИИ-интерфейсах, как он.

— Я свяжусь с ней.

— И еще, Лиара, у тебя есть источники на Мигрирующем Флоте?

Лиара вздохнула.

— Очень мало. Кварианцы — очень замкнутое сообщество. Я знаю, что они призывают вернуться домой изгнанников и паломников, но имею очень слабое представление о внутренней политике Флотилии. Пока что Тали — мой лучший источник.

— Понятно. Когда мы доберемся к ним, я хочу, чтобы ты попыталась отыскать для меня одного из десантников.

* * *

Новая должность пробуждала в Тали одновременно и гордость, и волнение, судя по тому, как она взошла на борт «Нормандии» с высоко поднятой головой и нервно заломленными руками.

В каюте Шепард она призналась, что очень сильно беспокоится о судьбе своего народа и о том, что гражданские оказались втянуты в эту военную авантюру.

— Мне так жаль, Шепард. Я пыталась это остановить.

— Не переживай, Тали. Не думаю, что это было в твоих силах.

Тали переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Что ты теперь собираешься делать?

Шепард со вздохом потерла лоб. Вся эта миссия сильно ее тревожила. Она пыталась изменить ход событий, но что если она перестарается или направит ситуацию по неверному пути? Если дела пойдут плохо, могут погибнуть Тали или Легион, вся кварианская раса или все геты… а в самом худшем случае и те, и другие. Она осторожно сказала:

— Я надеюсь, что нам удастся заключить перемирие между твоим народом и гетами. Но я боюсь, что, если не получится, все вы можете погибнуть. Меня… беспокоит адмирал Геррель. Я знаю, что он дружил с твоим отцом, но какие идеи он отстаивает сейчас?

— Да вся эта кампания была его идеей! — простонала Тали. — Зен занималась техническим обеспечением, но стратегические планы разрабатывает Хан’Геррель.

— Если я попрошу его воздержаться от нападения на гетов, он способен согласиться с моими доводами?

Тали покачала головой.

— Не знаю, Шепард. Он считает, что это лучшая возможность вернуть наш родной мир.

Шепард кивнула.

— Этого я и боялась.

* * *

Прежде чем проникнуть на борт дредноута гетов, Шепард отыскала десантника, который был ей нужен.

— Коммандер, — поприветствовал он ее. — Рад снова вас увидеть.

— Я тоже, Ригар. Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.

— Меня не так-то просто вывести из строя, мэм.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Шепард глубоко вздохнула. — Что вы думаете об этой войне?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я десантник, мэм. Делаю то, что прикажут мне адмиралы. Но сейчас для десантников мало работы, сражения в основном ведутся между кораблями.

Шепард прищурилась и окинула его самым суровым взглядом, на который была способна.

— Не пытайтесь уйти от ответа. Я прекрасно знаю, Ригар, что вы умны и наблюдательны.

— Можно говорить свободно, мэм? Мы влезли в мясорубку и несем тяжелые потери. Причем среди гражданских. А я давал клятву это предотвратить. Потери будут оправданы, если нам удастся вернуть свою родину, но цена очень высока.

— А как вы относитесь к возможности сменить адмиралов?

— Такие предложения считаются изменой, мэм, — сухо ответил Кэл'Ригар.

— Даже если бы это пошло во благо гражданскому флоту?

Шлем Ригара едва заметно покачнулся. Его эмоциональные реакции были гораздо более сдержаны, чем реакции Тали.

— Мне хотелось бы увидеть подтверждение ваших слов, мэм.

Шепард кивнула.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы присоединились к команде, которая будет высаживаться на дредноут, Ригар.

— С радостью, мэм.

* * *

Шепард так сильно беспокоилась из-за своих планов и так тщательно старалась все продумать, чтобы обойти все подводные камни, что прогулка по стыковочному шлюзу почти не вызвала у нее особых эмоций. С каждым разом ей было все легче и легче, но страх перед открытым космосом так до конца и не прошел.

На борту дредноута команда действовала достаточно слаженно. У них с Гаррусом и Тали было много опыта совместных операций, а Ригар вписался в команду как родной. Он был довольно молчалив, и единственный раз позволил себе прокомментировать происходящее, когда они встретили Легиона:

— Вы уверены, что ему можно доверять, мэм?

Шепард так и не поняла, обратился ли он к ней или к Тали, и позволила Тали ответить:

— Да. Легион нас не предаст.

— Как скажете, мэм.

Когда они уже летели в истребителе гетов и ждали, пока «Нормандия» их подберет, Тали тихо заметила:

— Мы сами их вынудили принять помощь Жнецов.

— Похоже на то, мэм, — согласился с ней Ригар.

После недолгой паузы Тали добавила:

— Я называла его дядей Ханом. Поверить не могу, что он открыл огонь по кораблю, зная, что мы на борту!

Вернувшись на «Нормандию», Шепард недолго слушала оправдания адмирала Герреля и почти сразу его перебила:

— Вы рисковали своим флотом и жизнью ваших соотечественников. Вы доказали, что вам нельзя доверять. — Она окинула его угрожающим взглядом. — Назовите хоть одну причину, по которой я не смогу отправить вас под арест!

— Вы, наверное, шутите, — ответил Геррель.

— Коммандер Шепард, вы не можете так поступить, — возмутилась адмирал Раан.

— Адмирал Раан, адмирал Геррель намеренно приказал атаковать дредноут, зная, что подвергает опасности десантную группу, в которую входила член Коллегии адмиралов. Разве по кварианским законам это не считается попыткой убийства?

— Если… если так поставить вопрос, то да…

— Тогда я арестовываю адмирала Герреля и помещаю его на гауптвахту на борту «Нормандии», пока против него не будут выдвинуты официальные обвинения и он не предстанет перед кварианским судом. Кэл’Ригар?

— Мэм.

Шепард знала, что рискует, но верила, что может рассчитывать на кварианского десантника, стоявшего с ней рядом воплощением молчаливой поддержки. 

— Пожалуйста, отведите адмирала Герреля на гауптвахту.

— Вы меня недослушали! — крикнул Геррель, но сопротивляться не стал.

Адмирал Раан проводила их взглядом, и ее глаза, светящиеся под маской, казались огромными, как блюдца.

— Нельзя же взять и устранить командующего тяжелым флотом в самый разгар войны!

— Если бы не он, войны бы не было, — отрезала Шепард. — У него есть компетентный заместитель?

— Да, но… это еще что?!

Шепард оглянулась. Легион. Ну конечно.

— Его зовут Легион. Он наш союзник.

— Что?!

Шепард дала выговориться Раан и Зен, заранее зная, что они скажут, и перебила Зен, только когда та заговорила об экспериментах над гетами. Впрочем, разговор с Раан был еще не закончен.

— Вы объединились с гетами против нас!

— Послушайте меня, адмирал Раан. — Шепард нарочно шагнула к миниатюрной пожилой кварианке, чтобы нависнуть над ней. — Ваша война меня не волнует. Ваша война лишь отвлекает вас от настоящего сражения. Я не на вашей стороне. Но я и не на стороне гетов. Я на той стороне, которая борется со Жнецами, и я хочу привлечь на эту сторону и гетов, и кварианцев. Поэтому да, я собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы освободить гетов из-под контроля Жнецов, но вовсе не для того, чтобы вам стало проще их убивать.

Раан тяжело задышала.

— Коммандер, мы должны вернуть свой родной мир…

— А мысль о переговорах вам в голову не приходила? — рявкнула на нее Шепард. — Тали научилась сотрудничать с гетами. Значит, и остальные смогут.

И тут вмешалась Даро’Зен:

— Разве вы вступаете в переговоры с инструментами, коммандер?

Шепард окинула ее гневным взглядом.

— Если инструмент способен мыслить и общаться, почему бы нет? Конечно, я вступаю в переговоры. Они обладают сознанием, Зен. Они осознают себя как личности, нравится вам это или нет. Возможно, у них нет тех чувств, которые есть у органиков, но они определенно разумны.

Зен умолкла; впрочем Шепард сильно сомневалась, что сумела ее убедить. Раан заговорила снова:

— Коммандер Шепард, между нами столетия вражды…

— И источником этой вражды был ваш народ. В истории первоначального конфликта между гетами и кварианцами есть много такого, о чем вы даже не догадываетесь. — Она покачала головой. — Послушайте, вы обратились ко мне за помощью. И я вам помогу. Вы вернете родной мир, но на моих условиях. Это будет плата за мою помощь. Если бы геты не соглашались на переговоры, мы бы действовали иначе.

Адмирал Раан кивнула.

— Полагаю, мы можем доверять вашим суждениям, коммандер. Будем надеяться, что вы правы.

Шепард кивнула в ответ. И только выйдя из комнаты, пробормотала себе под нос:

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19**

Дальше Шепард собиралась посоветоваться с Тали и Легионом, но едва успела рот открыть, как Тали ее перебила:

— Не могу поверить, что ты арестовала адмирала Герреля!

— А что, не надо было?

Тали замялась.

— Ну… я не могу сказать, что это неразумно, но слишком… жестко. Ты уверена, что это необходимо?

— Да чтоб вас! — выпалила Шепард. — Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы найти решение. Мы все дружно согласились, что что-то нужно менять, и я опять оказываюсь крайней! — Она стукнула рукой по перегородке и поморщилась от боли.

Тали уставилась на нее квадратными глазами, а у Легиона задрожали головные щитки.

— Простите. — Шепард облизнула губы и продолжила более спокойным тоном: — Поверьте, в будущем это убережет нас от больших неприятностей. Тали, Легион, у нас есть реальный шанс добиться мира между гетами и кварианцами. Но для этого мне нужны вы оба, и точно так же я рассчитываю, что вы оба поможете мне разобраться с Катализатором.

Тали кивнула.

— Конечно. Я с тобой, Шепард.

Легион шевельнул щитками.

— Геты благодарны вам за данные, которыми вы с нами поделились, Шепард-коммандер. Мы готовы вам помочь. Что вы от нас хотите?

Шепард рассказала о том, как все обычно происходило: о спасении адмирала Кориса, проникновении на сервер гетов, загрузке в гетов кода Жнецов, уничтожении Жнеца на Раннохе, кварианской атаке на гетов.

— Я надеюсь, что без Хана’Герреля флот не станет нападать.

— Может быть, — с сомнением сказала Тали. — Его заместитель решителен, но не настолько жаждет крови. Но… передать гетам код Жнецов?

Легион повернулся к ней.

— Это поможет нам стать автономными, создатель Зора.

— Я знаю. — Тали на мгновение закрыла маску ладонями. — Знаю. Прости. Ну ладно, Шепард, что требуется от меня?

— В коде есть какая-то ошибка, ради исправления которой Легиону придется передать все свои данные и уничтожить свою личность. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба попытались ее исправить и предотвратить уничтожение. Если заодно вы помешаете Жнецам оказывать влияние на гетов, это будет просто замечательно. Привлеките СУЗИ, если понадобится.

— Хорошо, Шепард, мы сразу приступим к работе.

— Отлично, ну а мне нужно забрать адмирала Кориса.

Корис был гораздо меньше удручен арестом Герреля, чем Раан, и Шепард это повеселило. Она отправила его на гражданский флот, пообщалась с командой и собралась наверх, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

Дверь лифта открылась на жилой палубе, и внутрь шагнул Гаррус.

— Можно к тебе?

— Конечно, нет.

Через мгновение он сказал:

— Тали говорит, что ты расстроена.

Шепард вздохнула.

— Да, я сорвалась. Черт. Наверное, нужно перед ней извиниться.

— Она не жаловалась, а беспокоилась о тебе. — Они добрались до верхнего этажа, и, выходя из лифта, Гаррус добавил: — Честно говоря, я тоже беспокоюсь.

Шепард приложила ладонь к панели доступа, и они вошли в каюту. Она остановилась на пороге, не зная, что сказать, и Гаррус обнял ее за плечи и повел к дивану.

— Поговори со мной, — предложил он.

Она со вздохом прижалась к нему.

— Я так устала от того, что все во мне сомневаются. Я устала сама в себе сомневаться. Я хочу все исправить и не хочу, чтобы все это повторялось снова и снова, а сейчас так трудно понять, на правильном мы пути или нет.

Он начал растирать ее вечно ноющее плечо.

— Сейчас ты можешь действовать только наугад, Шепард. Но ты не обязана принимать все эти решения в одиночку. У тебя есть команда. Есть мы. Положись на нас. Или хотя бы положись на меня.

— Ммм… — Она устала, правда, очень устала, и от тепла его тела и голоса ее начало клонить в сон. — Я и так на тебе лежу, — пошутила она.

Гаррус засмеялся и пригладил ее волосы.

— Спи, Шепард.

Проснулась она в своей постели — значит, Гаррус перенес ее на кровать. И ей действительно стало лучше. Она попросила прощения у Тали и порадовалась их успехам. Тали и СУЗИ остались работать над кодом, а сама Шепард вместе с Легионом отправилась на сервер гетов. Там не было ничего сложного: Шепард знала, что необходимо сделать, да и вредоносный код, по крайней мере, не стрелял в ответ.

Сложнее было выбрать время для финальной миссии. Шепард хотела, чтобы исправленный код, над которым работали Тали, Легион и СУЗИ, был готов, но с неменьшей силой хотела предотвратить лишние жертвы как со стороны гетов, так и со стороны кварианцев. Без Герреля кварианские флоты хотя бы в драку не лезли — защищались от атак, но не переходили в наступление. В конце концов, Тали и Легион согласились, что все готово, и их команда отправилась штурмовать базу гетов.

— Уходите! — закричала Шепард, когда перед ней возник Жнец. Гаррус, как всегда, не хотел ее оставлять, но она заявила: — Я справлюсь!

И она справилась. Она точно помнила, когда нужно бежать, когда нужно развернуться. Красный луч пламенел на краю поля зрения, и воздух дрожал от жара, но Шепард все помнила, целилась и бежала, и наконец, Жнец упал, сраженный огнем всего флота.

В первых циклах, сделав это, Шепард кричала на Жнеца и требовала ответов. Иногда даже начинала умолять. Иногда осыпала его ругательствами. На этот раз она издала победный возглас и швырнула в него камень.

Но Жнец не хотел умолкать.

— ШЕПАРД, — простонал он, и от его голоса завибрировала земля.

— Молчал бы лучше! — крикнула ему Шепард. — Цикл должен продолжаться, хаос, порядок, бла-бла, я все это уже слышала!

— МЫ — РЕШЕНИЕ.

— Вы не решение, — заорала она. — Ваше решение — херня! Я покончу с вами, и мы найдем собственное решение.

Жнец издал странный рокот. У Шепард возникло пугающее ощущение, что он смеется над ней.

— ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЦИКЛ. ТЫ ОПОЗДАЛА.

Его красное свечение угасло. Шепард несколько секунд простояла в оцепенении, но затем к ней подошли Тали и Легион.

— Шепард? — робко окликнула ее Тали.

Она тряхнула головой, чтобы прийти в себя. 

— Легион, загружай код, как мы и договаривались.

— Принято, Шепард-командер.

— Тали, прикажи флоту отступить.

— Не уверена, что они меня послушают…

— Напомни им, что ты их адмирал, — рявкнула Шепард. — Говори с ними так же, как говорила бы с Дэниелс и Донелли, если бы они напортачили в машинном отделении. Тали, у тебя получится!

Тали глубоко вздохнула, включила коммуникатор и выдала такой командный тон, что Шепард не удержалась от ухмылки. Адмирал Корис ее поддержал, а командующий тяжелым флотом, оставшийся в меньшинстве, вынужден был подчиниться приказу двух адмиралов.

Когда код был загружен, Легион подтвердил, что прямое рассредоточение личности не требуется.

Но все же Шепард не могла отделаться от ощущения, что что-то пошло не так. И это чувство усилилось, когда она вернулась на «Нормандию» и выслушала сообщение Трейнор о том, что с ней хочет поговорить адмирал Хакет. Шепард направилась в переговорную.

— Адмирал, — начала она, но он ее перебил.

— Я выслушаю ваш отчет позже, Шепард. Жнецы захватили Цитадель и перенесли ее в другую часть галактики.

Шепард сжала кулаки.

— Куда? — Это было неправильно. Еще слишком рано. Она рассчитывала, что у них будет больше времени, ведь на этот раз им не пришлось лететь на Тессию, выслеживать церберовцев, зачищать «Святилище» и…

— К Земле.

Она опустила голову. Похоже, это неизбежно, все дороги ведут к дому.

Значит, Земля.

— Горн готов? — спросила она.

— В этом нам повезло, и работы закончены. Мы уложились гораздо быстрее, чем думали изначально.

Шепард кивнула. В конце концов, именно на это она и рассчитывала. Просто надеялась, что времени будет больше и этим можно будет воспользоваться. 

— Встретимся в точке сбора, сэр.

Когда она вышла из командного центра, оказалось, что снаружи ее дожидался необычно встревоженный Легион.

— Что случилось?

— Я должен принести извинения, Шепард-коммандер.

— За что?

Казалось, гет не может устоять на месте от беспокойства.

— Боюсь, что Жнецы узнали о важности Цитадели от нас, когда мы были с ними связаны.

Шепард чуть не засмеялась в голос. Она так старалась продумать каждую мелочь, но забыла о главном: Легион знает все, что известно ей, геты знают все, что известно Легиону, а Жнецы знают все, что известно гетам. Она тряхнула головой.

— Легион, ты ни в чем не виноват. Катализатор связан со Жнецами, может, они давно уже все знали. У нас есть план. Мы будем ему следовать и сделаем все, что в наших силах.

Но этой же ночью Шепард проснулась от того, что в ее ушах звучал раскатистый голос Жнеца:

_ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЦИКЛ. ТЫ ОПОЗДАЛА._

После этого она долго смотрела на звезды над головой и не могла уснуть.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20**

Кварианский флот должен был прибыть к точке сбора раньше «Нормандии». Шепард на мгновение обрадовалась, что Ригара не отправят на Палавен, но затем ей пришла в голову мысль, что кварианские десантники наверняка будут участвовать в операции «Молот», а это… вовсе не безопасно.

По пути «Нормандия» сделала остановку, чтобы забрать Миранду.

— Я уничтожила «Святилище», — сказала Миранда, обращаясь к Шепард. Она была такой уставшей, что у нее даже глаза слипались. — Не могу поверить, что отец… впрочем, ты ведь сама знаешь, чем он там занимался.

Шепард кивнула:

— Ага. Как Ориана?

— Отлично. Я отправила ее в безопасное место. — Она заставила себя открыть глаза и серьезно взглянула на Шепард. — Я верю тебе. Во всем. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

В оставшиеся часы полета они попытались спланировать дальнейшие действия. Шепард и Гаррус рассказали все, что помнили о Лондоне и Цитадели. Лиара поделилась сведениями, полученными от Касуми и команды Горна. Тали, Миранда, Легион и СУЗИ обсудили возможные способы отключения или вывода из строя ИИ Катализатора. Явик в основном молчал и с подозрением поглядывал на СУЗИ и Легиона. Его редкие комментарии обычно были язвительными, но неизменно разумными.

— В общем, нам придется импровизировать и действовать в зависимости от обстоятельств, — подытожила Шепард.

— Как будто в этом есть что-то новое! — фыркнул Гаррус. Миранда закатила глаза, но все равно кивнула в знак согласия.

Явик неожиданно сказал:

— Хороший командир должен уметь импровизировать. В этом твоя сила.

Шепард удивленно моргнула. Кажется, это был лучший комплимент, который она от него слышала.

* * *

После того, как они встретились с флотами союзников, у них осталось немного времени перед высадкой. В отличие от прошлых циклов Шепард не пришлось в составе наземной команды уничтожать систему ПВО Жнецов. Она получила краткие сообщения от Кайдена и Эшли; они оба руководили боевыми подразделениями, и Шепард подозревала, что именно этот фактор повлиял на ход событий. В результате Шепард и ее отряд могли направиться прямиком к командному пункту.

Перед высадкой Шепард спустилась в грузовой трюм, чтобы проверить последнего члена команды.

— Думаешь, она готова? — спросила она у Гарруса.

— Конечно. Я проверил все системы пару дней назад. — Гаррус похлопал по двери «Мако» с почти влюбленным видом. — А еще реквизировал у Кортеза новую ракетную установку «Таникс». Она уже установлена, так что можем выдвигаться. 

В коммуникаторе зазвучал голос Джокера:

— Поверить не могу, что ты так носишься с этой колымагой.

Шепард открыла дверь и уселась на место водителя.

— Да ты ревнуешь, Джокер! Разве перед такой красоткой можно устоять?

— Видишь, Эстебан? Я же тебе говорил, — прокомментировал Вега. Кортез только хмыкнул в ответ.

— К чему тут ревновать? — ответил Джокер. — Это Гаррус должен ревновать из-за твоей противоестественной любви к «Мако».

Шепард улыбнулась, вспоминая расположение рычагов управления. 

— Гаррусу не нужно ревновать, — откликнулась она. — Мы втроем отлично ладим.

— Вот именно, — насмешливо добавил Гаррус. — Я даже думаю спросить у «Мако», не захочет ли она составить нам компанию в доме на пляже.

«А не такой уж плохой вариант», — подумала Шепард. И подмигнула Гаррусу, указав взглядом на заднее сиденье.

* * *

На командном пункте Шепард поговорила с каждым из своих спутников, но не стала прощаться. Она пыталась сохранять оптимизм. Сама ситуация казалась ей полным безумием. Мало кто знал, что именно она пытается остановить: повторяющийся цикл, о котором почти никто не догадывался, но из-за которого все они оказались заперты в бесконечном круге войны, без возможности освободиться, строить свою жизнь дальше и увидеть мир после победы. Большинство ее друзей считали, что она стремится победить Жнецов, и это тоже было правдой; ее мучила мысль о том, сколько солдат должны погибнуть, чтобы она смогла добраться до Цитадели, но без этого было не обойтись.

И все же, глядя на своего наставника, Шепард не могла не вспоминать, сколько раз он умирал у нее на глазах.

— Андерсон, — сказала она, — окажите мне услугу и останьтесь в стороне.

Он посмотрел на нее с удивлением, а потом весь ощетинился.

— Шепард, что за херня? Я слишком много времени провел на этой войне. И ты думаешь, я теперь стану отсиживаться в кустах?

Шепард поморщилась, понимая, что не сможет его убедить.

— Просто я не хочу, чтобы с вами что-то случилось, — ответила она и попыталась улыбнуться.

— Хм. — Если его это смягчило, то совсем чуть-чуть. — Я не буду прятаться от опасности, Шепард. Я пойду до конца. Как и ты.

В итоге Шепард решила, что ей позарез нужно добраться до луча раньше него.

* * *

От командного пункта они продвигались вместе с «Мако». Медленно пробирались по узким улицам, заваленным обломками. Идти пришлось пешком, чтобы защищать борта вездехода от полчищ хасков и других чудовищ, которых натравили на них Жнецы. Все это казалось настоящим адом: тьма и промозглая сырость, завывания баньши и треск выстрелов, висящий в воздухе запах гнили и пепла и непрерывный бой, когда не удавалось даже перевести дыхание или глотнуть воды.

Шепард помнила, что драгоценные ракеты «Таникс» нельзя применять слишком рано. Она дождалась, пока Жнец не окажется рядом. Впрочем, радость от победы над тварью была кратковременной — вот теперь начиналось настоящее сражение.

— Все внутрь! — приказала она команде. Всем им — Гаррусу, Тали, Явику, Лиаре и Легиону — в «Мако» было бы довольно тесно, но они должны были уместиться. СУЗИ согласилась оставить свою мобильную платформу на «Нормандии» — не стоило дополнительно рассеивать внимание, одновременно управляя кораблем и планируя кибератаку. — Быстрее, быстрее! — подгоняла их Шепард, пока они по одному забирались в вездеход, а остальные прикрывали их огнем. — Мы все должны проехать через этот чертов луч! 

Двенадцать раз она бежала к лучу в одиночку. Двенадцать раз оставляла друзей позади, отправляла их на «Нормандию». Но не сейчас.

Шепард завела мотор и тронулась с места, как только захлопнулась дверь. Ее взгляд был прикован к простирающейся впереди картине: луч телепорта, сияющий во мгле; огромные, темные корпуса Предвестника и других приближающихся Жнецов; алые всполохи выстрелов, пронзающие ночную тьму. 

— Шепард, Жнец целится по машинам, — сказала вдруг Миранда. — Не думаю, что мы проедем. — Ее голос казался более высоким и резким, чем обычно, и Шепард усмехнулась при мысли, что даже Миранда утратила свою хваленую невозмутимость.

— Но эту машину веду я, — ответила она и врубила максимальную скорость.

В последнее время у нее не было возможности практиковаться в вождении. Но Шепард не утратила навык. Все, что нужно было — это мчаться к сияющему лучу, как когда-то она мчалась к ретранслятору на Илосе. Тогда их окружали геты, сейчас ей приходилось давить хасков и уворачиваться от алого лазера. Легион стрелял из пушки, а Гаррус — из пулемета, и выстрелы лились непрерывным потоком. Шепард перескочила через обломки другого вездехода, стараясь не наехать на кого-нибудь из «Молота». Ей показалось (вернее, она даже понадеялась), что они обогнали бегущего Андерсона.

Шепард почти не замечала возгласов и ахов-охов, пока они неслись к телепорту. Жнецы на краю поля зрения становились все больше и больше, но она видела перед собой лишь луч и давила на газ до упора, пока они не оказались… внутри.

Неожиданная тишина ошеломляла, изменение гравитационного поля сбивало с толку. Шепард замедлила ход, чувствуя, как схлынул адреналин — незачем было гнать, пробираясь по темным туннелям. Ее спутники не отрывали взглядов от изображений, поступающих с внешних камер «Мако», и удивлялись количеству трупов.

— О, богиня! — вырвалось у Лиары. — Сколько же их!

Шепард не хотела об этом задумываться. Она предупредила Бейли насчет планов эвакуации и могла лишь надеяться, что часть населения станции успела сбежать или забаррикадироваться в безопасных районах. Она столько времени проводила на Цитадели и общалась с таким количеством местных жителей и приезжих, что мысль об их гибели вызывала у нее почти физическую боль. 

— Кила! — выдохнула Тали. — А где мы вообще?

— Может, в туннелях Хранителей? — неуверенно предположил Гаррус. — Я всю Цитадель облазил вдоль и поперек, бывал даже в служебных зонах, но этого места ни разу не видел. Но куда уходят Хранители, не знает никто.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21**

Они ехали, пока не уперлись в слишком узкий для «Мако» мост над чем-то вроде траншеи или котлована. Дальше нужно было идти пешком. На прощание Шепард похлопала «Мако» по двери. Гаррус продолжал ворчать, что Цитадель сама на себя не похожа, а остальные с тревогой оглядывались по сторонам и невольно тянулись к оружию.

— Пистолеты уберите в кобуру, — предупредила их Шепард. — Если появится Призрак, он может взять нас под контроль… — И умолкла на полуслове. Вот оно. Впереди показалась платформа, консоль и силуэт человека в темном костюме. Шепард почувствовала, что ее нервы натянуты, как струны. — Он здесь.

Призрак обернулся, как только они вышли на платформу и выстроились вокруг него свободным полукругом.

— Шепард, — сказал он. — Я тебя недооценивал. — Он окинул взглядом ее спутников — если не считать Миранды, здесь были только инопланетяне и гет. Лицо Призрака на секунду исказилось презрением. — Все так же полагаешься на чужаков? Когда ты поймешь, что только контроль даст нам возможность выжить?

— Контроль над Жнецами, — ровным голосом уточнила Миранда.

Призрак кивнул.

— И над всеми вами, если потребуется.

Голову Шепард пронзила резкая боль, и она почувствовала, как темнеет в глазах. Судя по реакциям ее спутников, они испытывали схожие симптомы.

Призрак продолжал говорить о контроле, открытии ретрансляторов, достижениях человечества. Шепард хотела его перебить, но ее опередил Явик:

— Ты глуп, человек. Жнецы изменили твой жалкий рассудок.

— Протеанин, — снисходительно ответил Призрак. — Инопланетяне ставят вашу расу нам в пример, но посмотри, что с вами стало. Вы пытались бороться со Жнецами и погибли. Когда я возьму Жнецов под контроль, человечество станет гораздо могущественнее, чем ваша Протеанская империя во времена ее расцвета.

— Нет, — возразил Гаррус. — У Жнецов нет других стремлений, кроме уничтожения разумной жизни, и поэтому мы должны уничтожить их первыми.

Призрак хмыкнул.

— Турианцы. Раса, лишенная воображения. Ты разочаровала меня, Шепард. Не могу понять, что ты нашла в этом слабоумном существе. Посмотри, какую власть я получил от Жнецов. — Он сжал кулак, и его окружило мерцающее поле. Головная боль стала невыносимой.

— Шепард! — В голосе Гарруса звучало такое страдание, что ей захотелось взглянуть на него, но чтобы просто повернуть голову в его сторону, потребовалось огромное усилие. И когда она увидела его, ее сердце замерло: Гаррус стоял, направив на нее винтовку. Шепард прекрасно знала, что это за винтовка — с такого расстояния одного выстрела было достаточно, чтобы ее голова разлетелась на куски, или чтобы пуля пробила броню, прошла насквозь через грудную клетку и вышла из спины. Дуло не дрожало. «Уклонись!» — приказала себе Шепард, но мышцы не слушались. Судя по ужасу в глазах Гарруса, он точно так же не мог управлять своим телом. Шепард зажмурилась. Она не хотела этого видеть. Она не должна была тащить его сюда… тащить их всех… Она столько раз стреляла в Андерсона — нужно же было понимать, чем это кончится…

— Смотри, на что они способны! — воскликнул Призрак, и раздался оглушительный выстрел.

Но Шепард осталась жива. Она не знала, что произошло, но, кажется, была в сознании и не лишилась чувств. Она осторожно открыла глаза.

Легион стоял между ней и Гаррусом и держал винтовку за дуло, направив ее вверх, так что выстрел ушел в пустоту. Затем гет почти без усилий забрал оружие у Гарруса, и тот, хотя и находясь под контролем, вздохнул с явным облегчением.

Ощущение, что тело сжато чужой силой, как в тисках, начало ослабевать. 

— Это невозможно! — изумленно сказал Призрак.

— Вы ошибочно предполагали, что можете контролировать синтетиков так же легко, как и органиков. — Голос Легиона был бесстрастным как всегда, но Шепард показалось, что в его следующих словах звучала злость: — Геты — больше не орудия Жнецов.

Призрак засмеялся, но на этот раз его смех отдавал истерикой.

— Даже если нет, вы снова ими станете. Человечество сможет контролировать Жнецов, и…

— Хватит. — Миранда подняла пистолет. — Когда-то я тебе верила, — сказала она и спустила курок.

Призрак упал; пулевое отверстие между его глаз оказалось точно посредине — Миранда, как всегда, сделала все идеально. На его мертвом лице застыло удивление. Боль прошла, и все зашевелились, радуясь, что снова могут двигаться по своей воле.

Шепард уставилась в изумлении на лежащий перед ней труп. Миранда, все такая же собранная и невозмутимая, убрала пистолет.

— С этим покончено?

— Да, что же дальше? — поддержала ее Тали.

Шепард нахмурилась. Ей трудно было вспоминать события, случившиеся после смерти Призрака. Сколько бы раз она ни переживала эти мгновения, они всегда воспринимались через марево боли и кровопотери. 

— Нам нужно открыть сектора Цитадели с помощью этой консоли, — медленно ответила она, — а потом где-то должна появиться платформа, на которой я поднималась к ребенку. Катализатору. — У нее сдавило горло. — Кажется, я теряла сознание, но все это должно случиться где-то здесь.

Лиара шагнула к консоли, Тали и Миранда начали о чем-то совещаться. Легион сканировал окружающее пространство. Явик смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая сомкнутые своды Цитадели. 

Гаррус робко подошел к Шепард.

— Шепард, я…

— Это был не ты! — воскликнула она не раздумывая. — Я знаю. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Даже если бы что-то случилось, в этом не было твоей вины. 

Он провел рукой по гребню, вторая была сжата в кулак.

— Я пытался, но не мог это остановить. Я… — Гаррус умолк и издал резкий звук, похожий на всхлип.

Шепард шагнула к нему и крепко обняла одной рукой, не обращая внимания на звук столкнувшихся громоздких бронекостюмов. Вторую руку она положила ему на затылок и заставила наклонить голову, чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — тихо сказала она. — Я точно так же стреляла в Андерсона. Каждый раз. — Шепард никогда и никому об этом не рассказывала. Она запомнила на всю жизнь, как пыталась противостоять неизбежному движению пальца на спусковом крючке. — Я знаю, что тебя трудно убедить, но просто поверь: ты ни в чем не виноват.

Прошло долгое мгновение, прежде чем тело Гарруса начало расслабляться.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал он.

— Получилось! — крикнула Лиара. 

Подняв головы, Шепард с Гаррусом увидели, как раскрываются сектора Цитадели и становится видна планета, звезды и космическое сражение. Неожиданно ожил коммуникатор, и в нем зазвучали полдюжины голосов, требующих отчета и обменивающихся информацией. Шепард рада была услышать среди них голос Андерсона. Гаррус кивнул, и она ответила на вызов.

Все они смотрели, как странная, похожая на пузырь конструкция Горна движется прямо на них и начинает вибрировать в момент стыковки с Цитаделью. Шепард подумала, что, похоже, Горн соединился с тем самым шпилем, к которому когда-то прикрепился «Властелин».

— Коммандер? Горн не стреляет. Должно быть, проблема на вашей стороне…

— Мы над этим работаем, адмирал, — уверенно сказала Шепард. Ее команда уже начала искать платформу или лифт.

Легион молча протянул Гаррусу его винтовку. После мгновения нерешительности Гаррус ее взял.

— Спасибо, Легион. Я перед тобой в вечном долгу.

Лампочка Легиона мигнула.

— Долг не обязателен. Я рад, что смог вмешаться, Гаррус Вакариан, Шепард-коммандер.

— И я тоже, — добавила Шепард.

Наконец, раздался голос Тали:

— Все сюда! Здесь скрытый шов в полу. — Они с Легионом начали разбираться с элементами управления. Платформа оказалась очень маленькой для семерых, но они тесно прижались друг к другу и все вместе начали подъем. Скоро от огромной высоты стала кружиться голова. Шепард обхватила Гарруса руками, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Я понятия не имею, где мы, — признался он. — Это какое-то безумие.

— Нам сюда! — крикнула Шепард. Впрочем, кричать было не обязательно, потому что платформа остановилась автоматически, но Шепард отлично помнила это место. Узкий проход, разделяющийся на три дорожки. Контроль. Синтез. Уничтожение. Ее сердце сжалось от смеси радости и страха. Все это было по-настоящему. Это место действительно существовало, это не бред, не галлюцинация и не предсмертные видения. В этот раз Шепард была не ранена, в здравом рассудке и окружена боевыми товарищами, которые видели то же, что и она.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22**

Они шли по проходу, стараясь держаться поближе друг к другу. Тали и Миранда включили омни-тулы и сканировали территорию. Когда проход расширился, Шепард увидела впереди три мерцающие установки. Она невольно замедлила шаг. Она перепробовала их все. Каждая из них причиняла ей боль, сжигала, развеивала, уничтожала. Шепард даже не заметила появившуюся голограмму, пока не почувствовала, как напрягся Гаррус, и не услышала сдавленный возглас Миранды и шипение Явика. Тогда увидела и она: того самого ребенка, встреченного в Ванкувере, призрачного мальчика из ее снов. Со временем кошмары перестали производить на нее такое сильное впечатление, как в первом цикле. Но почему остальные так на него реагируют?

— Что вы видите? — спросила она.

Миранда ответила первой:

— Оно похоже на Ориану… когда она была маленькой.

Явик сжал кулаки и быстро заморгал.

— У него облик юного протеанина. Он издевается над нами.

— Я вижу маленькую азари, — тихо добавила Лиара.

— Ага, — сказал Гаррус, изменяя настройки визора. — Я вижу турианского ребенка и сильное электромагнитное излучение.

Тали склонила голову набок.

— Кварианскую девочку, слишком маленькую для своего первого костюма. И я тоже регистрирую множество энергетических сигналов.

— Легион? — спросила Шепард. Ей стало любопытно, что может увидеть гет.

Легион повел головой из стороны в сторону.

— Я не могу точно сказать, что я вижу, Шепард-коммандер. Это… абстракция. Оно влияет на разум органиков, показывая им что-то близкое.

Шепард прищурилась, обнаружив, что вовсе не удивлена.

— Нечто такое, что вызывает инстинктивное желание защитить, — пробормотала она.

Легион кивнул.

— Я тоже так думаю, Шепард-коммандер.

Мальчик повернул к ней голову, его голографическое лицо казалось размытым.

— Вас так много, — сказал он странно резонирующим голосом.

Шепард неожиданно испугалась, что он может сделать что-то ужасное. Она шагнула вперед.

— Тебе нужна я. — Она украдкой дала знак команде, чтобы они рассеялись. Краем глаза она видела мерцание омни-тулов — ее спутники искали способы проникнуть в систему. — Ты Катализатор, верно? — спросила она, чтобы его отвлечь. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это в принципе возможно — отвлечь искусственный интеллект, который существует множество тысячелетий.

Он наклонил голову.

— Да.

Шепард стала задавать вопросы, пытаясь тянуть время и отвлекать внимание на себя. Остальные могли слышать бесстрастные объяснения Катализатора о том, что Жнецы — это решение, предназначенное для победы над хаосом. 

Явик подошел к ней, заинтересовавшись разговором.

— Орудие жатвы, — выплюнул он. — Ты всего лишь машина, убожество. Как ты смеешь распоряжаться судьбами всех органических существ? 

После всех империалистических лозунгов Явика его заявление показалось Шепард более чем ироничным, но сейчас это не имело значения.

— Послушай, — сказала она. — В одном ты точно ошибаешься. Синтетики вовсе не обязательно восстают против своих создателей. Нынешний цикл это доказал: кварианцы напали на гетов первыми.

Мерцающее лицо повернулось к стоящим рядом Тали и Легиону.

— Это ничего не меняет, — ответил мальчик. — Органики всегда создают хаос. Только Жнецы могут принести порядок.

— Но эта война и есть хаос! — возмутилась Шепард. — Как можно считать порядком все эти смерти и разрушения?

Мальчик окинул ее серьезным взглядом.

— Мы сохраним органические и синтетические цивилизации, и цикл продолжится.

— Спорить с этой штукой — безумие, коммандер, — прорычал Явик.

Миранда, стоявшая рядом с ребенком-Катализатором, дала знак Шепард, чтобы та продолжала говорить. Шепард спросила про Горн. Как обычно, мальчик объяснил, что Горн, связанный с Цитаделью и сетью ретрансляторов, может передавать через галактику мощные потоки энергии. И отказался ответить, кому первому пришла в голову эта идея. Шепард не могла не задуматься о том, какая из давно вымерших цивилизаций ответственна за все это.

— То, что ты здесь, доказывает, что мое решение больше не годится, — сказал мальчик. — Ты изменила переменные.

Шепард уже собиралась ответить, зная, что дальше речь пойдет о вариантах выбора, как вдруг изображение начало искажаться. 

— Вы пытаетесь менять параметры прямо сейчас! Вы…

В коммуникаторе раздался голос СУЗИ:

— Шепард, я советую вам отойти.

Шепард схватила Явика за руку, и они отскочили подальше. Голографическое изображение ребенка раздулось, превратилось в бесформенное пятно света, переливающееся красным, синим, зеленым и белым, а затем беззвучно взорвалось и рассыпалось искрами, затрещавшими на коже и броне.

И исчезло без следа.

— Что это была за хрень? Докладывай!

— Мы отключили программу Катализатора, Шепард-командер, — ответил Легион.

— Он обнаружил попытку взлома, но СУЗИ и геты пробили его защиту, — добавила Тали.

Легион шевельнул щитками.

— Мы думаем, что ключом к успеху стало обретение гетами индивидуальности. Катализатор и Жнецы функционировали как единый разум. Когда Жнецы разобщены, их возможности ограничены. Объединенных усилий гетов и СУЗИ хватило, чтобы вывести ИИ из строя.

СУЗИ добавила:

— Я вижу, что атаки Жнецов не так хорошо скоординированы, как раньше. Один лишь этот фактор повышает наши шансы на победу.

Шепард взглянула на сцену сражения. Прямо на ее глазах Жнец развалился на куски после залпа нескольких кораблей. Она вытерла глаза.

— Вы его уничтожили?

— У нас остался доступ к его коду, — ответил Легион.

— Нам нужно по возможности сохранить код, — резко сказала Миранда. — Мы должны знать, каким образом он воздействовал на разум органиков, чтобы разработать контрмеры.

Вмешалась СУЗИ:

— Шепард, Катализатор не уничтожен, он просто лишен возможности взаимодействовать с нами и со Жнецами. В настоящий момент он пытается восстановить соединение.

Шепард поморщилась.

— Можешь отвлечь его, СУЗИ?

— Именно это я пытаюсь сделать.

— Геты помогут ей, Шепард-коммандер, — пообещал Легион.

— Хорошо. — Шепард глубоко вздохнула. — Оставлять его слишком опасно, Миранда. Нам нужно найти способ убить и его, и Жнецов.

— Согласна.

— Видите эти три установки? Раньше Катализатор говорил мне, что у меня есть три возможности выбора. Контроль, уничтожение и синтез. Если я пыталась взять Жнецов под контроль… кажется, я тоже становилась программой. 

Гаррус издал резкий щелкающий звук, но остальные слушали внимательно. Шепард продолжила, не глядя на него:

— Я могла уничтожить Жнецов, но он предупреждал меня, что заодно я уничтожу всю синтетическую жизнь и большую часть сложной аппаратуры. Или я могла выбрать синтез… Я плохо понимаю, в чем там суть, но это что-то вроде объединения синтетической и органической жизни.

Явик уставился на нее.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал он низким, угрожающим голосом. — Это чудовищно. Я тебе не позволю.

Гаррус вскинул руку, и Явик сделал шаг назад, глядя на нее с яростью. Шепард посмотрела в его внутреннюю пару глаз.

— Я хочу найти совершенно другой выход. Мы можем воспользоваться этой техникой, чтобы подключиться к Горну?

— Сейчас посмотрим, — откликнулась Тали и направилась к установке контроля.

— Только ничего не трогай! — закричала Шепард. Тали кивнула.

Лиара выводила какие-то данные на своем омни-туле.

— Здесь у меня схемы Горна и записи Мордина и Касуми. Еще она мне переслала материалы от Дэвида Арчера. Тут в основном гипотезы, но мы можем извлечь из них что-то полезное.

Заговорила СУЗИ:

— Шепард, надо действовать быстрее. Катализатор адаптируется к моим киберстратегиям быстрее, чем я рассчитывала.

— Вы слышали, народ, за дело!

Команда технарей принялась за работу; они советовались друг с другом и выдвигали предложения. Шепард мало чем могла помочь, в основном ей приходилось отвечать на вопросы о ее взаимодействии с той или иной установкой. Явик глядел на все это, пылая от ненависти.

— Шепард, Катализатор… — произнесла вдруг СУЗИ, и ее голос сменился статическими помехами.

Голограмма появилась снова, ее поверхность буквально шла волнами.

— Ты обязана сделать выбор! — прокричал ребенок искаженным голосом. — Синтез — это… способ установления мира…

Он снова исчез.

— Мы направили дополнительные ресурсы гетов на сдерживание ИИ, — объяснил Легион. — Но мы не сможем бороться с ним вечно.

Коммуникатор снова включился.

— Прошу прощения, Шепард, — сказала СУЗИ.

— Ты лучше не отвлекайся. — Шепард нахмурилась. — Почему он так сильно хочет, чтобы я выбрала синтез?

После недолгой паузы Легион ответил:

— Геты считают, что Катализатор стремится сохранить собственное существование и свободу воли. Если вы возьмете Жнецов под контроль, ему придется подчиниться вам. Если вы уничтожите Жнецов, он перестанет существовать. Поэтому он рассматривает синтез как единственное возможное решение. Вероятно, он… испытывает страх.

Будь Шепард в другом настроении, может, она бы и пожалела бедняжку.

А может, и нет.

— А мог бы просто отозвать сраных Жнецов, — проворчала она.

— Он считает Жнецов слишком важными для своей программы. Он не согласен изменить этот параметр.

Шепард покачала головой.

— Давай не будем тратить время. Какие у нас есть возможности? — Она с отвращением посмотрела на три разноцветные установки. — Я бы предпочла больше не прикасаться ни к одной из них.

Лиара закусила губу.

— Горн так огромен, Шепард. Мы даже не все о нем знаем. И о коде Катализатора тоже. Но… мне кажется, Катализатор внес исправления в программный код Горна. Если мы изменим его под себя, то сможем уничтожить Жнецов, не навредив всем остальным синтетикам. Или… мы можем просто их отключить. Сделать беспомощными.

— Нет, — резко сказал Явик. — Мы должны с ними покончить.

Лиара подняла глаза.

— Просто… если мы их отключим, то сможем получить доступ ко всем сохраненным знаниям. Знаниям всех забытых цивилизаций, Шепард, ты только подумай!

Миранда вскинула брови.

— Эти данные могут оказаться невероятно полезными.

Явик зарычал. Гаррус покачал головой, а Тали переступила с ноги на ногу. Шепард не сомневалась ни секунды:

— Нет. Простите, Лиара, Миранда, но мы не можем так рисковать. Нам не нужно, чтобы Жнецы внезапно включились, или чтобы Катализатор снова активировался и решил построить новых Жнецов. Мы должны полностью устранить угрозу. Может, Катализатор прав, и мы в итоге похерим все наше будущее, но, по крайней мере, это будет результатом наших собственных ошибок.

Лиара низко опустила голову, но все-таки кивнула.

— Я понимаю, Шепард.

— Работаем над программой. Я думаю, мы сможем перенастроить установку уничтожения для наших целей, — объявила Тали. Легион, Миранда и Гаррус бросились к ней и дружно склонились над консолью.

Шепард перевела дыхание и принялась расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Ходьба обычно помогала ей думать.

— А как насчет временных петель? Почему я снова и снова проживала заново эти три года?

Лиара покачала головой. 

— Не знаю, Шепард. Может, это что-то вроде защиты от сбоев, встроенной в конструкцию Горна?

— То есть, мы можем выстрелить из Горна, — медленно сказала Шепард, — но не факт, что на этом все кончится.

— Ты именно для этого сюда пришла, — напомнил ей Явик.

Миранда отвернулась от консоли.

— После того, как мы сюда поднялись, мы не можем не воспользоваться Горном. Мы не выстоим против Жнецов с нашим обычным оружием. А если и выстоим, то ценой огромных жертв.

Взгляд Шепард скользнул по кораблям, плывущим в космосе.

— Да, я понимаю.

— Шепард, — сказала СУЗИ. — По моим оценкам, скоро я уже не смогу сдерживать ИИ Катализатора. 

— Мы почти закончили, Шепард! — крикнула Тали.

Шепард была как на иголках, она очень жалела, что не может сделать ничего полезного. Но с другой стороны, поэтому она и привела сюда команду.

— Пять минут, — вдруг объявила СУЗИ.

— Мы закончили! — с триумфом воскликнула Тали.

— Отлично! — подытожила Шепард. — Давайте это сделаем. Гаррус, хочешь выстрелить из очень большой пушки?

Он усмехнулся.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь!

— Подождите, — сказал Легион. — Запускаю моделирование.

И тут заговорила СУЗИ:

— Шепард, активация Горна приведет к выбросу летальной дозы радиации для всех органиков, находящихся в непосредственной близости от установки. Она также разрушит платформу Легиона.

— Это согласуется и с нашими расчетами, — подтвердил Легион. 

На мгновение все как будто застыли. Шепард проглотила ком в горле.

— Ну ладно, — сказала она. — Было честью служить вместе с вами…

Гаррус выругался так, что программный переводчик его фразу не осилил.

— Нет. Ты шутишь, что ли? Ты этого не сделаешь.

Шепард покачала головой. Она никогда бы не смогла кого-нибудь об этом попросить. И уже открыла рот, чтобы сказать…

— Вот только в любви объясняться не надо, — перебил ее Явик. — Я это сделаю.

— Нет! — воскликнула Лиара и зажала рот ладонью.

— Нет, — добавила Шепард. — Я не могу просить тебя об этом.

— Ты и не просишь, человек. Я предлагаю сам. Я всю свою жизнь ждал возможности покончить со Жнецами.

— Я… — Наверное, впервые за все свои жизни Шепард полностью утратила дар речи. Пока она пыталась подобрать слова, Явик решил за нее, заодно напомнив ей, что в свое время он тоже был командиром.

— Все вы можете уходить. Я активирую машину, как только вы уберетесь на безопасное расстояние.

Миранда развернулась и направилась к платформе подъемника. Тали обняла Лиару за плечи и увела с собой, хотя азари и продолжала оглядываться. Легион после секундной паузы последовал за ними. Шепард разрывалась между чувствами облегчения и вины; ей казалось, что во всем этом есть что-то очень неправильное.

— Явик… — начала она.

Последний из протеан окинул ее твердым взглядом.

— Для этого нет времени, человек. Я последний из своего вида. Ты, твои друзья, твои сородичи… у вас есть будущее. Я — осколок прошлого. Позволь мне вернуться к своим.

— Хорошо, — сказала она наконец, и поняла, что не узнает собственный голос. — Явик… спасибо.

Он отмахнулся. Шепард повернулась, чтобы броситься за остальными, и обнаружила, что Гаррус, как всегда, стоит за ее плечом. Они побежали к подъемнику вместе, и по пути она смаргивала слезы.

Пока платформа опускалась вниз, никто не проронил ни слова. СУЗИ сообщила, что им ничего не грозит, когда они еще не успели добраться до нижнего уровня.

— Явик активирует Горн через десять… — объявила она, — девять… восемь…

Шепард взяла Гарруса за руку. 

— Поехали, — прошептала она.

— Семь… шесть… пять…

— Спасибо вам всем.

— Спасибо тебе, Шепард, — сказала Миранда. Тали и Лиара кивнула.

— Два… один… Горн запущен.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23**

Что случилось дальше, понять было трудно, потому что органы чувств не справлялись с восприятием происходящего.

Шепард казалось, что реальность разрушается вокруг нее, рассыпается, как битое стекло, и она в самом деле слышала звук разлетающихся осколков

Но, в то же время, перед глазами все плыло и размывалось, как надпись мелом под дождем, или как если провести влажной рукой по акварельному рисунку

чернота космоса  
голубые океаны Земли  
серебристые корпуса космических кораблей  
красный и оранжевый цвета взрывов

все слилось, и Шепард перестала понимать, что она видит

раздался хлопок, как от перехода сверхзвукового барьера, и пол завибрировал под ногами

Шепард зажмурилась

но с закрытыми глазами она перестала понимать, где верх

а где низ

теперь она уже не ощущала пола

но чувствовала вибрацию

возможно, причиной было движение воздуха

она попыталась снова открыть глаза

но

или ничего не видела

или ей нечего было видеть

а если она их закрывала, то перед ее веками кружились разноцветные пятна

она чувствовала лишь одно

лишь

руку в ее руке

и она сжимала ее изо всех сил

а Гаррус сжимал ее руку в ответ

И она была не одна.

Шепард не знала, сколько это продлилось — мгновения или часы, или целую вечность, но постепенно свет и звуки начали возвращаться, и она почувствовала ветер. Может, она падает?

Но едва у нее возникла эта мысль, как Шепард поняла, что лежит на твердой и плоской поверхности. Она… может, хлопок был звуком падения, и она только что оказалась на этом полу, или лежала здесь уже давно? Глаза было трудно открыть, как после долгого сна.

Над ухом раздался голос:

— Коммандер Шепард? Вы слышите меня? Шепард, ответьте!

Адмирал Хакет. Ну конечно.

Дыхание вырвалось из ее рта хриплым смешком. Шепард облизала губы и с трудом выдавила:

— Да, сэр, я слышу.

— Не знаю, что вы там сделали, Шепард, но это сработало. — Хакет продолжал говорить, но ей было не до того.

Она разлепила глаза и попыталась осмотреться. Ха. Похоже, она лежала на той самой платформе, с которой они поднялись к Катализатору. И держалась за что-то так крепко, что пальцы свело судорогой. Она попыталась ими пошевелить и почувствовала ответное движение. С огромным трудом повернула голову.

И убедилась, что все это того стоило, потому что рядом с ней лежал Гаррус, и тоже пытался открыть глаза. Шепард почувствовала, что улыбается до ушей.

— Привет, — сказала она.

— Привет, — ответил он чуть севшим голосом. А потом моргнул и приподнялся на локте. — Ну, это точно не мой стол в СБЦ.

Шепард засмеялась непривычно хриплым смехом. У нее все болело и ныло, но она тоже приподнялась, чтобы оценить обстановку.

— Ага, и не медотсек на «Нормандии». — Неожиданно ее охватило странное сожаление, когда она поняла, что первую «Нормандию» никогда уже не увидит.

Ее спутники с трудом приходили в себя. Один лишь Легион подскочил, как ни в чем не бывало.

Хакет продолжал нудеть ей в ухо, что нужно искать выживших на Цитадели, и Шепард его перебила:

— При всем уважении, адмирал… я ухожу.

— Сейчас не время для опрометчивых решений, коммандер…

В коммуникаторе раздался какой-то шум, несколько голосов зазвучали одновременно, а затем Шепард услышала совсем другой знакомый голос:

— Шепард, как ты там?

Она с улыбкой встала с пола.

— Андерсон, как я рада вас слышать! Двигаться вроде могу. Понятия не имею, что произошло. У вас все хорошо?

Он засмеялся, и его смех был теплым и успокаивающим.

— Ага. Правда, до луча так и не добежал, вместо этого пришлось разбираться с наземными отрядами Жнецов. С остальными членами команды все в порядке?

Все уже поднялись на ноги, хотя и выглядели слегка растерянными. 

— Вроде, да.

— Отлично. Отдыхай, Шепард. Ты все сделала правильно. Мы вышлем команду.

Шепард вдруг вспомнила, как он сидел с ней рядом, истекая кровью, когда она и сама чувствовала, что медленно умирает. Ей пришлось подавить приступ паники. На самом деле они оба живы, а этого… этого никогда не было.

— Вас поняла, адмирал.

Если им повезет, впереди ее ждет очень много того, чего не было раньше.

Она обернулась.

— Все целы?

— Отделались синяками, — сказала Миранда.

— Все системы функционируют, Шепард-коммандер, — добавил Легион

— Отлично. — Она подняла взгляд. Корабли по-прежнему плыли в космосе, но взрывов больше не было. — Подумать только. Кажется, у нас получилось.

Через мгновение Гаррус схватил ее и закружил, а она рассмеялась от удивления и радости. У нее все еще в голове не укладывалось, что они действительно победили. Когда он поставил ее на ноги, она не стала разрывать объятия.

— Прости, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Я так давно об этом мечтал.

— Нашел, за что извиняться! — ответила Шепард и втянула его в долгий поцелуй. 

 

**ШЕСТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ СПУСТЯ**

Шепард валялась на пляже в одних лишь солнечных очках. У нее даже винтовки рядом не было. Это был частный пляж с частным бунгало, в котором они провели последний месяц.

Она даже глаза не удосужилась открыть, когда услышала приближающиеся шаги.

— Хакет снова звонил, — сказал Гаррус

— Хм. Скажи ему, что у меня медовый месяц, и я еще не готова вернуться, окей?

— Я именно так и сказал. Но он не отставал, пока я не пригрозил, что поделюсь с ним подробностями нашей семейной жизни.

Шепард улыбнулась и открыла глаза. Гаррус стоял над ней и смотрел на нее с неожиданной нежностью.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. — Он сел рядом на песок.

Сказать «Я ухожу» было гораздо проще, чем в самом деле уйти. Шепард согласилась появляться на общественных мероприятиях и поминальных службах, выступать с речами на Земле, а затем и на других планетах, по мере того как технические специалисты восстанавливали сеть ретрансляторов. Приходилось и ввязываться в заварушки — разбираться с уцелевшими церберовцами, гонять пиратов, которые очень быстро подняли головы и начали преследовать беженцев. Но затем Шепард все-таки настояла на отпуске, которого так долго ждала.

Свадебная церемония была очень тихой и скромной — только они и ближайшие родственники и друзья. Даже знакомство с семьей Гарруса оказалось не таким уж пугающим. Шепард надеялась, что ей удастся найти с ними общий язык. 

Но пока они с Гаррусом наслаждались покоем, и это было все, о чем она мечтала. Время от времени она уже замечала в себе смутную тягу к чему-то более экстремальному и понимала, что их отпуск долго не продлится. Еще месяц, самое большее два, и она устанет от безделья. А пока Совет и Хакет подождут.

— Есть другие сообщения?

Они проверяли почту раз в несколько дней.

— Да, целая куча. — Гаррус достал датапад. — Давай посмотрим. У Тейна все более-менее в порядке, а Колят на прошлой неделе женился…

— И он туда же, — прокомментировала Шепард. После войны число заключаемых браков стремительно возросло. — Я рада, что Тейн смог это увидеть. — И Тейн, и Колят сыграли большую роль в спасении жителей Цитадели, вместе с сотрудниками СБЦ и многими другими добровольцами.

Гаррус кивнул.

— Тали и Кэл все еще строят дом. Она решила сделать все собственными руками, без помощи гетов.

Шепард усмехнулась.

— Ну и как, получается?

— Ты же знаешь Тали, она может собрать что угодно из чего угодно. Они бы уже давно покончили со стройкой, если бы не ее перфекционизм. Еще она пишет, что они разрабатывают проект конституции, которая даст гетам равные права с кварианцами, как представителям разумной расы. А Легион с командой гетов отправился в исследовательский полет за пределы галактики.

— Я рада это слышать. 

— Джеймс прошел программу N2 и сделал себе новую татуировку…

— Какой он быстрый, — заметила Шепард.

Гаррус улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что он берет с тебя пример. Ролевая модель, все такое.

Она высунула язык, чтобы его подразнить, и он тут же наклонился к ней для поцелуя. Шепард обняла его за шею, и на несколько минут они забыли о новостях.

— И это все? — спросила она, отдышавшись.

Гаррус тоже немного запыхался.

— Ну, не совсем.

— Что еще?

— У Рекса новый выводок детишек. Он прислал фотографии.

— Я позже посмотрю.

— Похоже, спектрами собираются сделать и Кайдена, и Эшли. — Эти двое снова начали встречаться и сейчас находились на «Нормандии».

— Надо будет их поздравить. Позже.

— Лиара пытается использовать планы Горна, чтобы восстановить историю циклов жатвы…

— Ну, это точно может подождать.

Гаррус изобразил невинный вид.

— Подождать чего?

— Мне кажется, на этом куске пляжа мы еще сексом не занимались.

— Знаешь, наверное, ты права, — ответил Гаррус, каким-то чудом сохраняя серьезное выражение.

— А мне так хочется заняться тем, что мы еще не делали.

— И мне тоже, — выдохнул Гаррус.

Шепард притянула его к себе и снова поцеловала, и на этот раз они не вспоминали о почте гораздо дольше.


End file.
